


巫师特殊交友传讯录

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grindr for Wizards, M/M, Post-War, Slow Romance, Sort Of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 欢迎使用巫师特殊交友传讯录。使用者请遵循以下准则：一、本传讯录仅供同道中人交友使用，请勿作他用；二、为个人人身安全着想，请不要在传讯中表露真实身份或相关信息；三、传讯录仅为沟通工具，无法保证交流双方是否真实可靠或符合需求，请根据实际情况自负风险。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“你们，”赫敏在午饭时突然正色宣布，“像家养小精灵一样长期受到不公待遇。”  
  
“我们是谁？我和哈利？”罗恩艰难咽下口中三明治，抬眼瞥向坐在自己身旁边咀嚼边眼皮打架的哈利。自从他和哈利从实习期毕业晋升为正式傲罗，开始大量接手各种案件调查，他们三人就很少能像之前在霍格沃茨那样聚在一起吃饭谈心。今天中午是他们这个月头一回能在魔法部的休息区一起吃个饭，尽管哈利今早凌晨才刚从东欧出差回来，比起被迫聆听赫敏长篇大论的说教显然更想缩在餐桌下面打盹。于是罗恩硬着头皮接过话题，而赫敏的目光也完全没管哈利，笔直落在他身上。  
  
“你们，纯血统的巫师。”  
  
“哈？”哪怕已经认识十年了，有的时候光听赫敏开口发出音节还是会让罗恩脑仁疼，更别提理解她在说什么。  
  
“我最近看了本书——”罗恩在赫敏的瞪视下明智选择闭嘴，“描述部分神圣二十八家族怎样为了维持血统延续强迫后代成员结婚生子。”  
  
“呃，这不是什么新鲜事，赫敏。不是每个家族都像我们韦斯莱家这么能生，而且还有些家族十几代前受过诅咒之类的影响后代生育。要不强迫他们结婚生子，很多家族早就没了。”  
  
“但是，”赫敏又瞪他一眼，“你们有没有考虑过那些性取向不同却被迫结婚生子的巫师以及女巫的感受！”  
  
罗恩嘴里嚼了一半还没能完全咽下的三明治噗的一声喷了半张桌子，而旁边昏昏欲睡的哈利也被赫敏的突然爆发猛地惊醒，下意识抽出口袋里的魔杖。不过哈利的清醒仅保持三秒钟，在他意识到赫敏的注意力没集中在自己身上后顿时如释重负，无声念了个咒语清理掉桌子上罗恩喷出来的食物残渣与口水，继续打盹去了。罗恩无比羡慕好友的无知无觉，因为他本人已经在费劲咳嗽、赫敏眯起来的眼睛外加其他某些此刻最好别提的原因结合下红成一颗番茄。  
  
“赫敏，”一分钟外加半杯南瓜汁顺嗓子后，他终于嘶声回答，“这……这和你之前说咱俩最好冷静冷静有关系吗？”  
  
所以，是的，他现在正和赫敏处于冷静期，而且有两个多月了。不是那种足以登上《预言家日报》震惊整个魔法界的惊天大丑闻，纯然因为他们两个在罗恩日日涉险的傲罗工作与赫敏为家养小精灵权益抗争的碰撞中不约而同感到疲倦。他们仍然是无比要好的朋友——这比什么都重要——但罗恩的确感觉到围绕在他脑袋周围的一圈空气比两个多月前要纯净清新多了。  
  
他们的家人朋友对此态度则大相径庭。罗恩的家人（尤其他妈妈）都觉得这是小两口婚前必经的别扭期，并且全然无视上到亚瑟莫丽，中到比尔芙蓉，下到哈利金妮，韦斯莱家除罗恩外所有人一旦开始热恋就只想早点步入婚姻殿堂；他们的朋友们则更冷静些，没人对他们在破釜酒吧本月聚会时两人不再亲密互动多说半个字。只有哈利在他和罗恩独处时旁敲侧击问过几句，但在罗恩坦白后看起来除了深表歉意还有点心底巨石终于落地的感觉。  
  
罗恩当然知道哈利并非对他和赫敏的关系不满，而是担心两人感情破裂会进一步影响他们三个人的友谊。也许曾经那个自卑敏感的罗恩会把事情搞得更糟糕，但在经历了战争以及寻找魂器的各种艰辛后再也没有任何事能动摇他们三人的关系。  
  
无论如何，回到两个多月后的今天，罗恩的嗓子眼仍然蠢蠢欲动得痒，而赫敏朝他投来的目光也愈发让他膝盖打颤。  
  
“罗恩，我不是在指责你什么，而且这种事情也没有什么好羞愧的。”  
  
“这种事情根本不存在！”  
  
“我之前读了一篇研究——”  
  
“梅林的裤子啊。”  
  
“一篇麻瓜的研究，关于生育顺序与性取向。研究表明兄长数量会增加男性同性取向的可能——事实上男性的兄长越多，越容易有同性取向，三个兄长已经足以让可能性翻倍。”  
  
罗恩只觉得自己的耳朵突然变成了蜡，正在燃烧融化并顺着脸颊滴下来。“所以你觉得我有五个兄长，是基佬没得跑了？”  
  
“你有段时间的确对威克多尔·克鲁姆挺痴迷的。”哈利突然插嘴，虽然双眼睡意朦胧但一脸坏笑，而罗恩猛地扭头怒瞪向他。  
  
“那是球星崇拜！”  
  
哈利耸了耸肩。“好吧，那你在我们变装去麻瓜伦敦的同性酒吧调查的时候偷瞄好几个男人的屁股是因为什么，球形崇拜？”  
  
“闭嘴吧哈利！”  
  
“我怎么不知道你们还去同性酒吧调查过？”  
  
他和赫敏两人同时开口，但哈利谁也没理，慢条斯理咽下嘴里嚼了五分多种的炸果酱甜圈后才再次张开嘴：“罗恩，我只是想说，赫敏的话大概有一定道理。你从小长在巫师界，就像我和赫敏完全不知道什么是《诗翁彼豆》一样，你也根本对异性恋之外的性取向没有任何概念。”  
  
“哈利，恕我直言，你从小长在碗柜里。”  
  
“这不代表我不会在偶尔出门时看到铺天盖地的大卫·鲍伊海报。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“这不是重点。”赫敏接过话头，但罗恩看到她对哈利露出专属于自己且意味着“什么都不懂的傻瓜巫师”的默契挑眉。他恨这个表情，超级恨，仅次于他妈妈的腌牛肉。“重点在于，你被压迫太久了，罗恩，你和许许多多纯血统巫师都被压迫太久太久了。”  
  
“那你希望我怎样？立刻上蹿下跳对所有人宣布我有五个哥哥所以我喜欢男人？还是说雇佣丽塔·斯基特给我写篇矫揉造作无比肉麻的报道帮我出圈来得更快些？”  
  
“出柜，不是出圈。”  
  
“说实话，赫敏，我觉得你该去游说卢修斯·马尔福那种纯血，他看起来才像是被家族强迫延续后代，不然为什么这么多年只生了一个。虽然我觉得要是你告诉他说他像家养小精灵一样被压迫了那么多年，他大概会气得直接灵魂出窍，连摄魂怪都省了。”  
  
罗恩原本以为赫敏会被自己这番回嘴气跑；好吧，他原本计划就是宁愿再挨一次万弹齐发也要用无比粗鲁的话把赫敏气跑，此后再也不提这件事。但他显然低估了赫敏在这件事上的决心，他的前女友只是盯着他，摇摇头，眼中冒出无比坚定的神情。罗恩瞬间梦回霍格沃茨四年级，在公共休息室头一次听说S.P.E.W.究竟是什么玩意。哪怕在和赫敏最你侬我侬的热恋期，罗恩也经常强迫自己忘记他是S.P.E.W.的财务总管（并不是说他反对家养小精灵获得自由，只不过——说真的，呕吐？？）。  
  
“你说什么都没用，罗恩，我已经下定决心用毕生精力帮助巫师界任何弱势群体争取权益，你们也包括在内。我已经想到了某个计划，过段时间就能准备好，等我消息吧。”说完她收起自己面前的餐盒，看也不看他们一眼转身离开了桌子。罗恩被留在后面目瞪口呆目送她穿过房间进入电梯，终于转向哈利时看到他面部表情扭曲，显然在努力憋笑。  
  
于是罗恩毫不留情在哈利背上猛拍了一巴掌。“你好像被噎到了，兄弟，让我来帮你。”  
  
这一巴掌反而真让哈利噎住了，像罗恩刚才一样猛咳了一阵。不少陆陆续续来这里吃饭的魔法部成员路过他俩的桌子时都露出怪异目光，而罗恩觉得他俩现在模样大概的确挺怪，全都红得成番茄。  
  
“至少这次她没直接朝你甩个'呕吐’徽章。”窒息风险终于过去后哈利开口，安慰地拍了拍罗恩的肩。  
  
“这才是最让我感到恐怖的地方。我宁愿她直接给我个痛快，当场任命我为'哥哥太多所以不得不变基的巫师权益会’会长之类的。”  
  
“或许赫敏就是要花点时间想个好听又好记的缩写。”哈利窃笑道，“'哥哥’——B打头，感觉不是很难。”他瞥了一眼罗恩藏在傲罗袍下的屁股，咯咯轻笑起来。  
  
罗恩又给了他一巴掌，当着所有光明正大偷窥他俩的巫师的面。金斯莱·沙克尔第二天早上把他俩分别叫进办公室，小心翼翼问他们是不是闹了什么矛盾则后话不提。  
  
***  
  
感谢梅林光滑油亮的胡子，赫敏并没有在接下来两周内想出B打头的权益会缩写，而是在某个下午闯进罗恩位于魔法部二楼的傲罗小隔间，很隐秘地施了个闭耳塞听，然后把一个其貌不扬的羊皮纸笔记本摆在他面前。  
  
“呃。”罗恩停下因恶补任务报告而抽痛的手，在桌上摞起来的文件堆里抬眼看向她，“这是什么？”  
  
“巫师特殊交友传讯录。”  
  
罗恩干的第一件事就是在脑内过了一遍缩写。谢天谢地不是任何他熟悉的单词。然后他才：“传讯录？”  
  
“对。这不是普通的笔记本，罗恩，而是更像——”赫敏说到这里突然脸颊泛红，对她来说越来越难得一见的表情，“有点类似我们二年级时某本该死的日记。”她在乱糟糟的傲罗指挥部压低声音。  
  
罗恩目瞪口呆看向她。“你，你，你——”他吞咽了一下，“你把那谁的那什么用在——这种事情上？”他说到最后几个词非常凄惨地破音了。  
  
“嘘。”赫敏朝他摆摆手，“只不过给了我个点子罢了。要知道我一直在考虑该怎么让像你们这样的特殊群体更方便快捷且私密交流——当然我必须强调，我完全不认为这种事需要维持秘密，但麻瓜类似的惨痛历史告诉我，在社会更公平之前弱势群体必须要小心。”  
  
“可是你在家养小精灵这事上一直很不小心。”罗恩低声嘀咕。  
  
“那不一样。我们现在在谈的问题可是会动摇许多纯血家族根基的事，我相信就连你也早就意识到了这一点。所以我希望你别再为了回嘴而回嘴。”赫敏的眼神像极了莫丽与麦格教授的合体，而罗恩下意识乖乖闭嘴听她继续解释。  
  
“总之，就像我刚才说的，这个笔记本可以为特殊群体提供方便秘密的高效通讯，不必再忍受容易被人察觉的猫头鹰或者飞路网。”她边说边掏出魔杖，在笔记本封面轻点了点：“我是多罗西的朋友，并住在彩虹之上。”  
  
在罗恩来得及问谁是多罗西，以及为什么要住在彩虹上面之前，他的目光就被笔记本封面上的变化吸引了。像极了活点地图，原本空无一物的羊皮纸封面逐渐泛出斑斑墨色，并在几秒后显现出一段文字：  
  


巫师特殊交友传讯录  
欢迎所有拥有特殊需求的巫师和女巫  
请为自己的身份感到自豪  
（注意：妥善保管，谨慎使用）

  
  
赫敏用魔杖翻开第一页，轻点了一下空白纸页中心，片刻后罗恩又看到一大段话：  
  
 **欢迎使用巫师特殊交友传讯录。使用者请遵循以下准则：一、本传讯录仅供同道中人交友使用，请勿作他用；二、为个人人身安全着想，请不要在传讯中表露真实身份或相关信息；三、传讯录仅为沟通工具，无法保证交流双方是否真实可靠或符合需求，请根据实际情况自负风险。  
**  
“呃，赫敏。”罗恩终于开口了。他真的有好多好多问题。“你不可能指望所有巫师都严格遵守这三条准则吧？”  
  
“我当然没那么天真。”赫敏翻了个白眼，“我把准备这个的时间基本都花在下咒上了。除去显露真实用途的咒语，我同样下咒让人无法写下真实姓名或地址，以及在除了拥有者其他任何人试图打开时自动消除所有内容。”  
  
“但有心人还是会钻空子。”  
  
“所以才有第三条：自负风险。”  
  
“好吧。”罗恩把目光重新落回传讯录泛黄的纸页上，“有没有操作指南？”  
  
“暂时没有。”赫敏回答，“因为这只是试做，我不清楚究竟能否成功或者效果如何，但使用起来同样有点像邓布利多军的金加隆：每个传讯录持有者都有一张纸页专属于自己，可以用作自我介绍，无论在这页纸上写什么都会同步出现在其他人的本子上，并且只有完成自己那页后才能看到别人的介绍；那之后你有两个选择，喜欢或者不喜欢，而如果两个持有者恰巧互相喜欢对方的介绍，传讯录就会自动生成一页新的空白纸供你们私下交流，而交流页只有你们两个人才看得到。”  
  
“喔。”罗恩真的不知道该说什么了，因为他完全没想象到赫敏能在两周内做出这样精密复杂的东西，而且考虑得如此详细周到。“我知道我说过很多次了，赫敏，但你真的是个天才。”  
  
赫敏的脸又有点红了，朝他露出微笑。“对，你的确说过很多次了，但每次听到我都很高兴。”  
  
他们一起微笑对视片刻，从目光中感受到对彼此的爱——不再浓情蜜意，但却是过去十年全部友情亲情与爱情的叠加结合，温暖和煦的同时坚不可摧。而在这个只持续了几秒的对视中罗恩一下子彻底抛去了对自己感情尝试的全部顾虑与疑问：或许他会找到其他人——同性与否并不重要，或许在跌跌撞撞许久后他和赫敏会重新投入彼此怀抱，但他知道赫敏会永远像这样支持他，帮助他，不带任何偏见，而哈利也会，这就足够了。  
  
“所以你一共做了多少本试做？”他笑着问。  
  
“暂时只做了二十本。”  
  
“二十本！”这个数量远超罗恩预计，“除了我之外你是怎么认识那么多有特殊需求的巫师，又是怎么偷偷给他们塞本子的？”  
  
赫敏也咧嘴一笑，狡黠神情看起来有点像吃饱喝足后窝在沙发里舔毛的克鲁克山。“这个嘛，我只能说我自有渠道，但不能告诉你。总之其他十九本我会在接下来一周里慢慢递交给有需要的人，你现在要做的就是写好自我介绍，并且随时向我汇报情况如何。”  
  
***  
  
在特殊交友传讯录上写自我介绍远比写一篇卧底麻瓜同性酒吧的傲罗报告要难多了——这是当晚罗恩回家后对着传讯录痛苦整整一小时后得出的结论。  
  
并不是说他没什么可介绍的，毕竟他过去十年的人生比许多巫师一辈子加起来都更精彩，只不过从其中摘出任何一条都有暴露身份的风险，例如：我来自纯血巫师世家，家里人丁兴旺，有六个兄弟姐妹（整个巫师界大概只有韦斯莱家有这么多孩子）；我有两个好朋友，我们三个在霍格沃茨上学的时候经常闯祸（有脑子的人都会立刻想到所谓’黄金三人组’）；我喜欢魁地奇，在上学的时候当过守门员，并且永远支持查德利火炮队（无论愿不愿意，这已经是罗恩臭名昭著的形象代言了）。  
  
对他而言这是无比残酷的事实：罗恩大半辈子都在和自己不够出名做斗争，万万没想到终有一天他会因为自己太过出名而痛苦纠结。  
  
最终，在他打了六页草稿，并且灌下半瓶火焰威士忌后，罗恩把自己的自我介绍浓缩成一段话：  
  
 **你好，我是个刚从霍格沃茨毕业几年的巫师，现在有份稳定工作，但对未来有点迷茫——尤其是感情方面，我一直比较迟钝，所以想要探索一下其他可能。除此之外我挺有幽默感，喜爱美食，兴趣是魁地奇和巫师棋（业余水准里玩得很不错）。希望能和对我感兴趣的人进行深入交流。**  
  
当他真正抓着羽毛笔，在属于自己那页羊皮纸上落下第一点墨迹时，罗恩的手已经因为酒精外加紧张有点颤抖了，因此最终呈现出的自我介绍不仅内容普通，字还写得有点斜。但罗恩很满意，因为他觉得这基本就是文字版的自己，从不是什么华丽的咏叹调或者拽字眼的十四行诗，而是普普通通，不注意的时候还会有点邋遢。如果有人看过这段文字介绍后就已经感到嫌弃，那遇到真人后只会更失望。  
  
罗恩写完自己那页后等了一会，想着会不会已经其他有人拿到了传讯录，但其他几页在他喝光另外半瓶火焰威士忌的期间一直保持空白，他的的确确是赫敏第一个实验对象（或者万一计划败露，他们被一群气急败坏的纯血巫师告上威森加摩——第一个受害者）。于是他把传讯录收起来，夹在卧室书柜一本书脊翻到起毛的《和火炮队一起飞翔》以及他妈妈在他搬出陋居时送他的那本崭新的《烤面包的魔法》之间，然后开始做睡前准备。  
  
***  
  
接下来几天他在傲罗指挥部被指挥得团团转，一回家就直接累瘫在床上连裤子都懒得脱，传讯录自然被他彻底忘在脑后；直到赫敏在他办公桌上留了张纸条提醒他汇报进展，罗恩才终于想起这回事。他从魔法部幻影移形回家时直接出现在卧室书柜前，一把抓起传讯录用魔杖点了点封面。  
  
“我是多罗西的朋友，并住在彩虹之上。”赫敏已经用一封堪比论文的长信向他讲了多罗西和彩虹是怎么回事，但罗恩认认真真从头看到尾，不仅因为麻瓜的事总让他感到有趣，更因为那是个能让他感同身受的好故事。童话故事总在试图教会人们某种至关重要（甚至能让历史上势力最大的黑魔头惨遭翻车）的大道理，《诗翁彼豆》和《绿野仙踪》皆如此。  
  
解开传讯录的咒语后罗恩的手指迫不及待翻开他自我介绍之后的空白页，然后他立刻愣在书柜前。那页羊皮纸不再空白无物，而是正如赫敏所介绍的那样，多出一页全新的自我介绍。同样很简短，但笔迹挺秀干净，字母细长。  
  
 **我曾就读于著名魔法学府霍格沃茨——不知姓名的同道中人这样自我介绍道——学业曾一度出于众所周知的原因中断，因此未能获得N.E.W.T.成绩，这对我在战后求职造成一定影响，但所幸同样给予我足够时间追寻个人情感寄托。我出生于巫师世家，家传殷实，且受过高等教育，因此爱好广泛并技艺精湛，尤擅魁地奇。此外我也曾涉足音乐领域，并编写过广为流传、脍炙人口的歌谣。**  
  
介绍到此戛然而止，并没有像罗恩自己那样加上一句’希望深入了解’之类的结尾，但前面的措辞相当文雅精致，唯独最后一句话让他感觉有点怪——或者不该说怪，而是让罗恩莫名有点介意。  
  
他盯着这页多看了几眼，并没有立刻给出喜欢还是不喜欢，而是继续向后翻看。此外还有其他七八页也有了字迹，而罗恩忍俊不禁看到每个人的自我介绍都不尽相同：有人长篇大论，有人畏畏缩缩，有人真的写了十四行诗，还有个人在羊皮纸上一口气画了五只惟妙惟肖的猫，向所有人介绍自己这五只心爱的大宝贝儿（桃心，点点，墨水，雪球，小老虎）。  
  
罗恩用魔杖逐一点过每页介绍，率先在十四行诗那里咕哝一句“不喜欢”，然后注视着一道微弱的黄光从他的魔杖顶尖钻出来，在那页纸上头形成一个黄色的圆形哭脸。罗恩在心里记了一笔，等有时间一定要问问赫敏都是从哪里想出来这么多搞笑的点子。他又否决了几个自吹自擂和犹疑防备的介绍——但留下了那五只猫，说真的，哪怕为了猫他也乐意和它们的主人见一面——最终回到最开始那个字迹清秀的介绍，魔杖抵在纸页上迟迟无法下决定。  
  
他还是很在意这人干嘛要写最后那句格格不入的介绍，大概因为他曾是一首广为流传、脍炙人口歌谣的受害者，但没道理因为这种过去好几年的小事平白无故憎恶一个潜在恋爱对象，对吧？说不定这个人说的歌谣是这段时间整个魔法部都在无意哼唱的古怪姐妹乐队的新单曲，那他和这样的作曲家约会岂不是赚了吗？  
  
最后看了一眼这位不知名人士干净整洁的字迹，罗恩咳嗽一声，大声清晰地说出：“喜欢。”  
  
魔杖依旧喷出一道黄光，但比刚才的要灿烂多了，甚至在空中噼啪旋转放了几个细小的烟花才落到纸页上，形成一个圆圆的灿烂笑脸。片刻后传讯录哗啦一声在这页自我介绍后生成空白一页，纸头洇出一行明显是赫敏笔迹的荧光小字：  
  
 **恭喜你们互相喜欢了对方！现在说点什么吧**  
  
梅林啊——罗恩长叹一口气，用手背关节揉了揉额头。真的有人同样对他无比普通的自我介绍表示了“喜欢”。他本以为自己会紧张得忘记一切，但此时此刻他的胃除了饿之外没有其他半点感受。况且对方也不一定恰好把传讯录抱在手里，于是他召唤来自动出水的羽毛笔，在纸页上匆匆写下一个龙飞凤舞的“你好”，之后就把本子放在一边，去厨房找上周日回陋居吃午饭时莫丽特别给他打包的炖菜了。  
  
他塞满肚子，又去小浴室舒舒服服泡了个澡舒筋活骨，两个多小时后才重新拿起被他摊开忘在卧室书柜上的本子。赫敏的荧光小字在昏暗的房间里像只萤火虫一样翕乎闪烁，而罗恩的心不知为何也一下子被那样温柔缱绻的频率所摄裹，同样砰砰跳起来。他手指一抖点亮床头柜的台灯，在床边坐下来，眼睛落在羊皮纸上。  
  
而在他那个潦草问候的单词下面，已有两行清秀小字等候多时：  
  
 **你好，很高兴认识你  
  
拜托说点什么好吗？你一直不回答搞得我有点尴尬。**  
  
罗恩在空无一人的卧室里对着这两行字轻笑出声；他想像着一个和自己年龄差不多大的人，在迟迟没等到回复后咬着笔头低声咒骂。他边笑边赶紧抓过羽毛笔，在下面继续写道：  
  
 **-抱歉抱歉。之前我刚下班，写完那句话就去吃饭了，顺便还泡了个澡。刚回来。**  
  
他写完就有点后悔自己多话，干嘛要对一个连名字都不知道的陌生人说什么泡澡，但木已成舟，传讯录并没有撤回功能，他只能眼睁睁看着半分钟后本子上冒出一行字：  
  
 **使用这个所谓“传讯录”的人显然比我想象中要不严谨得多。你对每个陌生人都会把自己每日行程详细通报一遍吗？  
  
-当然不。只不过这种匿名通讯方式让我感到很安全吧。  
  
的确。虽然我不知道这是什么人的发明，但我必须对其新颖表达赞叹。  
  
出于本世纪最天才的女巫之手。**罗恩微微一笑，但当然绝对不会暴露赫敏的身份。相反他继续写道：- **我也觉得特别了不起，能够给像我们这样的人一个足够安全的渠道来好好交谈。当然，前提是你愿意继续和我深入交谈。**  
  
 **我很乐意** ——片刻后清秀小字写道—— **虽然不能暴露真实身份，但我觉得我们的确有很多可以谈的事情。  
  
-我也这么觉得。你在自我介绍里说你之前在霍格沃茨上学对吧？我也是。  
  
我敢说目前使用这本传讯录的所有人都在霍格沃茨上学。除非哪天突然冒出日耳曼语言的自我介绍，那我们可以欢迎来自德姆斯特朗的兄弟了。  
  
-这倒是。不过话题回到可以交谈的事，我能问你是哪个学院的吗？  
  
这在我眼里已经算做个人私密信息了。  
  
-好吧。**罗恩做了个鬼脸，但心里已经大致有了猜测，和自己通过传讯录聊天的人不是个一本正经的拉文克劳，就是个故作矜持的斯莱特林。他知道不应该继续依照战前的学院刻板印象划分人群，但他敢用自己妈妈的乳脂软糖打赌这人绝对不可能是格兰芬多——而且这一认识让他松了一大口气。他可不想等哪天把人约出来见面，却发现自己早就在公共休息室见过对方蓬头垢面猛赶作业的样子。 **-那其他的，兴趣爱好？**  
  
 **我们都对魁地奇很感兴趣。我能询问你支持哪个队伍吗？  
  
-英国国家队。  
  
看来不行。你支持的不会是某个一百年没夺冠的大烂队吧？**  
  
这句话真是比钻心剜骨还戳罗恩胸口，现在愤而咬笔头的人成了他。他狠狠咬了一会，差点把这只值五个金加隆的自动出水羽毛笔咬坏，这才写下回答：  
  
 **-像这样重要的问题我一般等约会三次后才会回答。**  
  
对面的笔迹停了好一会，再次冒出来的时候以对方的水准来说颇为歪扭，不知是不是在忍笑： **你这是已经在约我出去了吗？  
  
-我只是在强调我在支持魁地奇球队这件事上有多认真严肃。  
  
好吧，我见识到你有多认真严肃了。**笔迹还是有点抖。 **换个话题：你很会下巫师棋？**  
  
这个话题可算讨好了罗恩的自尊心。 **-对，我虽然没参加过专业比赛，但和同学下的时候很少输。** 其实是从没输过，但罗恩不想让对方觉得自己太自大。  
  
 **我很佩服会下巫师棋的人。我小时候一直很感兴趣，但从没正经学过。**  
  
 **-为什么？** 罗恩真的有点疑惑，因为他根本想象不到哪个出身巫师世家的小孩不是和巫师棋一起长大的，在他看来人人都该有套好几代祖传下来得心应手的棋子。  
  
这次清秀的字迹又停顿了许久，间隔比之前都要长，让罗恩不由觉得自己的问题肯定像屡战屡败的火炮队一样戳到了对方的某个痛楚，并且因此彻底失去这个才短暂聊过几句的同道中人，对面才悄然回应。虽然罗恩看不到对方的神情，但每个字母的一笔一画都透着股无精打采的惋惜劲儿：  
  
 **我父亲更愿意把巫师棋看成一种玩意——一种摆设。我家有很多珍贵棋盘，但那些都只是祖上传下来的藏品，他从没教过我怎么下棋。**  
  
这下罗恩可是真心实意替对方感到难过了。他自己那套巫师棋盘是他祖父的，并且由他爸爸传给他，因为全家只有罗恩继承了亚瑟下棋的爱好与天赋。小时候韦斯莱家孩子多，父母经常顾不上关注他这个最不起眼的小儿子，他最快乐的记忆之一就是晚上吃过饭后窝在客厅炉火旁，伴着广播里塞蒂娜·沃贝克的歌声和他爸爸一起下棋，因为唯独在那些时候，专注于棋盘的亚瑟才不再是有七个孩子的父亲，而是把全部注意力都集中在罗恩一个人身上。他真的不愿去想像十多年前有个孤独的小男孩在陈列柜里展出的华丽棋盘前反复流连，却没人真正看到他眼里的渴望。  
  
 **-如果你想，以后我可以教你下棋。** 他在考虑清楚之前已经写下这句话。  
  
这次对面回答很快，毫无犹豫： **你这又是在试图约我出去吗？**  
  
罗恩当然不是这个意思，但他控制不住耳朵根有点发烧。他硬着头皮把调侃甩回去： **-除非你把下象棋当成约会项目。  
  
我没尝试过，不过听起来挺有意思，至少总比去看一百年没夺冠的大烂队打魁地奇要强。**  
  
罗恩知道自己该恼羞成怒——他甚至能感觉到对方在故意挑衅，字母笔划里一片得意洋洋，但他还是不由面对这行张牙舞爪的小字大笑出声。  
  
 **-那可以是我们第四次约会项目，等我第三次告诉你我究竟支持哪个队伍之后。  
  
喔，你真的对自己很有信心，是不是？已经自信到我们能坚持到第四次约会了？我怎么记得你在自我介绍里说自己“感情很迟钝”？  
  
-呃，我的确挺迟钝的？不过通常发生在辨认感情的时候。现在我们没什么好辨认的，都知道对方为什么会有这本通讯录。  
  
这倒没错。**笔迹停顿片刻。 **所以我暂且答应你第三次和第四次的邀约了。**  
  
罗恩忍不住又一次翘起嘴角。从自我介绍里看不出，但他这位传讯录笔友有种藏在字里行间动不动戳你一下的神奇幽默感，非让罗恩形容的话有点像比比多味豆，不知什么时候会突然尝到耳屎味。  
  
……好吧这个比喻也许不怎么恰当。好在正在和他交谈的对象并不会看到罗恩脸上此刻怪模怪样的呲牙咧嘴。就因为这个，他已经爱上这种无比新颖的交谈方式了。  
  
 **-那第一次和第二次呢？** 他咧嘴笑着写道。  
  
 **别太心急。** 清秀字迹在羊皮纸上轻飘飘洇出，像极了一根被羽加迪姆勒维奥萨操控的羽毛，在罗恩心头轻颤着划过。 **等这样聊一段时间再说吧。  
**  
***  
  
于是他们继续聊了很长一段时间，一个多月。其中有五六天因为罗恩的傲罗公务外出不得不中断，但其余时间里他们每天都会通过传讯录交谈，两个人都有空闲就一聊好几个小时，不得空就简单交换一句问候。与此同时传讯录的自我介绍页也越来越多，陆陆续续有近五十人加入这个秘密——组织？权益会？但罗恩暂且没和其他人交流过，甚至没给出更多“不喜欢”。对他来说这个本子目前只有一个用途，就是供他和最开始那位同道中人每晚闲聊。  
  
只不过他也从未想过自己竟然能和一个不知姓名的陌生人聊这么久，这么多。罗恩本以为避开敏感隐私话题后两人很快就会无话可说，但他们每晚却都能发现新的共同话题，一本小说为何畅销，一支新出道的乐队为什么比不上古怪姐妹，一款蜂蜜公爵新出的糖果怎样改进才更受欢迎，种种在罗恩眼中鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能让他俩谈个不停。  
  
而这样的感觉他之前从未在任何人身上体验过，哪怕哈利和赫敏都没有。赫敏对任何事都有独到精准的看法，但她也同样喜欢把什么事都当作辩论，不胜过你不罢休；哈利则在这种无关紧要的小事上过于老好人了，无论罗恩对他说什么，他的态度总是“行吧，可以，我觉得也不错”。罗恩对自己最好的两个朋友没有任何需要隐瞒的事，但那不代表他什么事都乐意和他们分享。  
  
但他传讯录上这位笔友则不同：他们当然争辩过，只不过一直是你来我往无比和谐的争论，抱着一杯黄油啤酒靠在沙发上懒洋洋那种，而不是扯着嗓子声嘶力竭试图辩倒对方；而在其他一些论题上两人的看法则出奇一致，对方某些观点甚至让罗恩深切体会到有个像自己一样在巫师界出生长大的朋友会是怎样的感觉。没有理所当然的麻瓜词汇，没有对待白痴的默契挑眉，更没有大卫·鲍伊（说真的，能让现在的赫敏露出曾经看洛哈特表情的这人究竟是何方神圣啊？）。  
  
也许是这种感觉太舒心、太顺理成章了点，罗恩在某天晚上接着火焰威士忌引发的微醺醉意，写下这么一句话：  
  
 **-是时候进行第一次邀约了吗？**  
  
他一停笔后背就激灵一下冒出大片冷汗，酒也立刻醒了。刚还和他聊得欢畅的对方瞬间没了动静，而罗恩在心里第一万次后悔没恳求赫敏帮他加个撤回咒。他先下意识捏紧手里的羽毛笔，听到笔杆咯吱响才如梦初醒般松开手，但这根贵的要死的自动出水羽毛笔已经被他捏出诡异的角度；他赶紧抽出魔杖施了个恢复如新，结果因为心烦意乱用力过猛，笔尖噗滋一声把深蓝色墨水洒了一床单；于是等他终于看到对方回复，已经过了几分钟并且在念过好几遍旋风扫净之后了。  
  
 **好啊。** 这是对方无比简洁却令罗恩瞬间心花怒放的回答。他把羽毛笔和魔杖往旁边一丢，不管不顾先向后靠在枕头上对着天花板傻笑了两分钟，等心里那股仿佛刚吃过滋滋蜜蜂糖一样轻飘飘、热乎乎的兴奋剂儿稍微过去了点，才猛坐起身抓起羽毛笔，有点颤抖地写下回话：  
  
 **-时间，地点，做什么？  
  
你在约我，你做决定咯。**  
  
于是罗恩在关键时刻突然迟钝的大脑把他和传讯录上这位笔友的首次见面约在了极为老套的时间，地点，做什么：  
  
两天后周五的晚上，对角巷那家花里胡哨的法国餐厅，烛光晚宴。  
  
而对方竟然同意了。


	2. Chapter 2

罗恩接下来两天在魔法部上班的时候一直是飘着的，就连哈利都评论说他看起来像极了曾经被他吹成气球的姑妈，虽然罗恩觉得自己的精神状态更像逆向摄魂怪，被别人吸干了还在空中乱飞那种。而在万重精神压力之上，离约定时间只有不到半天的时候竟然还要再压上一重来自赫敏·格兰杰的瞪视与疑问。  
  
“从头招来。”  
  
罗恩呻吟一声，垂下脑袋用额头狠狠撞了一下办公桌上那摞快堆到他脖子的文件。这是赫敏把传讯录交到他手上之后他头一次经受当面审讯。前段时间赫敏没在国内，而是去大洋彼岸参加某个家养小精灵权益峰会，物理距离加上时差让俩人完全没机会好好交谈。罗恩之前还在庆幸不必每天向自己前女友作报告，然而此刻仰头看向赫敏深入灵魂且不把他掏空不罢休的拷问眼神，他决定这简直就像让自己在面对阿拉戈克与一百只毛脚小蜘蛛之间做出选择：两个选项都让他想对着额头念句阿瓦达索命。  
  
“你想知道什么？”他无比虚弱地回答。  
  
“所有你想告诉我的事。”然后她立刻加上一大堆限定条件：“你给多少人说了喜欢？你和多少人互相交谈过？其中有合你口味的人吗？你们交谈的频率是多少？有没有人在和你交谈的时候暴露自己的真实身份——老天，罗恩，你有没有暴露你的身份？”  
  
“在你心里我究竟还在上几年级？”罗恩模糊地嘀咕一句，没敢说太大声，然后他直起上半身伸了个懒腰，听到脊椎咔吧响了好几声。“没有，真的没有，因为我——我只和一个人每天晚上聊过几句。”  
  
“一个人？”赫敏惊讶地挑起眉毛，眨了眨眼，紧接着脸上露出个对罗恩来说远超一茶匙深度的莫测表情，“你是说，过去一个多月你一直在和同一个传讯录持有者每晚都聊天？”  
  
“啊，对啊。有什么不对劲吗？”  
  
尽管赫敏满脸写着“当然不对劲”，她还是摇了摇头：“没有。”然后加了一句：“那你们……有其他打算吗？还是准备再聊段时间？”  
  
罗恩藏在头发下面的的耳朵根开始发热了。“呃，事实上，我前两天约他见面来着，就在今晚。”  
  
“罗恩·韦斯莱！”赫敏笑着捶了他肩膀一拳，“要是我不来找你，你准备什么时候告诉我你今晚有约会？”  
  
罗恩讪笑，揉了揉肩膀，赫敏这拳别说还挺疼。“我这不是紧张嘛。”  
  
“约在哪里？”  
  
“对角巷那家法国餐馆。”  
  
“好啊，我们两个在一块的时候你都没请我吃过法国菜。”  
  
“你不是不喜欢法国菜吗？”罗恩疑惑皱眉，但赫敏只是又气又笑瞥他一眼，摇了摇头。  
  
“你啊……算啦，我觉得有些事情你到八十岁都不会懂。”  
  
赫敏扯着他说了半个多小时，反复强调一定要注意安全，又让他起誓之后会把今晚发生的每件事都讲给她听。终于把她打发走后罗恩已经歇斯底里了，哈利甚至过于担心他没法好好幻影移形，亲自把他从魔法部通过飞路网送回家，并且叮嘱他飞路到破釜酒吧再去对角巷。罗恩无论哈利说什么都猛点头，好不容易把絮叨的好友送走，离约定时间只差不到一小时。他仿佛球门前扑救一般扎进浴室，先冲澡，再刮胡子，最后对着镜子里一头乱糟糟的红发不知所措。  
  
他现在的头发比霍格沃茨期间长了不少，打着卷罩在脖子后面，每次回陋居吃饭都会让莫丽大惊小怪好半天，嘴里嘟囔着金斯莱怎么也不给傲罗规定个发型标准。若不是哈利现在也进入发型叛逆期——或者该说发型自暴自弃期，任凭满头黑发随意疯长，再加上金妮强烈抗议妈妈给自己男友做造型，他俩每周日踏入陋居必定会遭受韦斯莱夫人在七个孩子身上苦练多年的发型魔咒伺候。  
  
罗恩留头发的契机是战后离开霍格沃茨，开始在魔法部进行傲罗培训。虽然不再需要穿校服，可和周围一众同事比起来罗恩总觉得自己是个还没长大的孩子。他本以为把头发留长后会出现比尔那种很酷的效果，但他的发质比自家大哥要卷得多，再加上脸庞线条还保留着些许少年的圆润，被卷毛一笼罩非但不酷，反而更傻了。再加上他通常懒得打理头发，用乔治的话说，远看就像只橘猫死在了他后脑勺上。  
  
他站在水汽萦绕的浴室镜子前，对着一头卷毛手举魔杖犹豫半天，在就这么出门还是把“橘猫尸体”蹂躏得更凄惨一些之间迟疑不决，最终还是认命了。通过匿名与文字的方式通讯是一回事，但在真实世界见面则是另一回事，罗恩知道自己在英国魔法界有多出名，所有人都会在看到他的第一眼认出他是谁，发型如何是绝大多数人最不会关注的细节。（外加英雄光环似乎可以美化一切缺陷，哈利的头发在花边小报里一直占据风流潇洒、放荡不羁此类词汇，而罗恩的则是火焰一般熊熊燃烧，炽烈热情，就连赫敏的那头棕色杂草也成了每根头发丝里都透着智慧与冷静的光芒。三个人第一次读到如此腻歪人的描写恶心得晚上饭都没好好吃。）  
  
离约定时间还差十五分钟，罗恩终于冲出浴室，换上自己那件质量最好而且提前用魔咒仔细清理熨平的袍子，走向小客厅那个需要他弯腰才钻得进去的壁炉。如果可以他真不想通过飞路网去对角巷，因为破釜酒吧的壁炉饱经风霜，没人知道里面都有过什么东西，但鞋底粘点巨怪鼻涕总比因为兴奋过头意外分体要强。他可不想只有半个身体前往和不知名笔友的初次约会（但如果真的要选，他希望是上半身而不是下半身，毕竟上半身还能说话吃饭，而下半身就——他真的不是在初次约会就那么随便的类型）。  
  
经过咖啡桌时他抓起同样早就准备好用以辨认身份的见面道具：一本安格斯·布坎南著的畅销书《我的哑炮生活》，中间夹着一株娇艳柔嫩的水仙。前者因为他们前两天恰好在讨论这本书，笔友在罗恩的强烈推荐下最近才开始看，并且承认书中部分“经过大量艺术创作”的情节的确很有意思；后者则是笔友最爱的花，当然对方也征求了罗恩的意见，但罗恩最喜欢的花是陋居外面草地里叫不出名字的野花，所以最后他俩一致决定用水仙作为见面道具之一。  
  
“破釜酒吧。”他扔下一把飞路粉，希望自己的嗓音抖得不要太厉害，以至于把自己送到不知道什么鬼地方去。但好在绿火过后破釜酒吧熟悉的内部装潢顿时出现在眼前，罗恩长舒一口气，和汤姆以及所有朝他看过来的人匆忙打过招呼后朝对角巷进发。他在路过韦斯莱魔法把戏坊在夜幕中花花绿绿的广告招牌时缩了缩脖子，生怕被乔治或者任何人看到自己出现在这种地方；但今天他足够幸运，没有第二个红头发韦斯莱家的人突然跳到路中间大声质问他为什么抛下赫敏前来赴陌生男子的约，遛达着五分钟后来到位于对角巷北侧的那家法国餐馆。  
  
实话说，这也是罗恩第一次来这家名为Enchanté的法国餐馆，之前他只在全家聚会时听芙蓉提过一句：名字虽然烂俗了点，但法国菜还算正宗，油封鸭特别棒，但所谓特色菜松露蜗牛还是算了吧，那玩意一盘子端上来连十岁的加布丽都不够吃。但等他真正站在餐馆招牌前，隔着雕花玻璃门望向门内淡黄色柔和灯光，他才清楚感觉到自己的胃早就在从破釜酒吧到这里的一路上抽搐收缩成了指甲盖大小，而且里面大概还住了只讨人嫌的食尸鬼一个劲咚咚敲打，让他肚子里阵阵抽痛。  
  
下一秒，餐馆门被人从内推开，身穿黑色高领制服的侍者朝他礼貌问好，迎他进门，并且甚至没等他报出预约姓名就认出他是谁。于是临阵逃脱的选择也被彻底剥夺，罗恩跟在侍者身后迈着仿佛被施过软腿咒的双脚走到店后方一个较为隐蔽的双人座旁。一路上有几桌用餐人朝他投来别样目光，但罗恩在过去三年早已习惯此般注目，况且来Enchanté用餐的人比大街上要有礼貌多了，没人高声喊出罗恩的名字，请他在巫师袍上签名，或者跑过来一个劲和他握手致谢。  
  
他在双人座面朝门的那侧坐下，把夹着水仙花的硬皮书推到桌边及其显眼的位置，然后在侍者问他要点什么饮品时只说先来杯水。距离约定时间还有五分钟，但守时的人通常会比约定时间提前一点儿到，所以他的笔友随时都可能推门进来。  
  
罗恩绝对不会承认每次有人推开餐馆大门进来，他都像只打鸣的公鸡一样伸着脖子看过去，但负责他这桌的侍者已经在短短五分钟里跑过来三趟，问韦斯莱先生是不是准备点餐。三次推门进来的人却都不是罗恩在等的人：四个看起来刚下班的巫师，一对热恋期小情侣，还有个穿着茄子色古怪袍子的老年男巫——罗恩拒绝考虑像这样的人会是传讯录的持有者。然而门铃叮咚，顾客逐渐填满大半个餐厅，不少人都在经过罗恩桌子时朝他行注目礼，却没有任何人认出硬皮书和那株水仙。  
  
到了约定时间最开始的五分钟，罗恩对自己说这很正常，五分钟仍然在赴约礼貌时间内；又过了十分钟，他开始安慰自己对方肯定搞错了地址，或者在对角巷迷了路，正在努力往这边赶；等离约定时间已经过了半个小时后，他叫住已经不知寻问他多少次是否点餐的侍者，问他飞路网系统是不是突然出故障了。  
  
距离约定时间五十分钟，并且已经连喝三杯冰水后，餐厅门又一次被人从外推开，一抹熟悉的浅金色映入罗恩无比焦躁的眼帘。若是罗恩没这么坐立不安，他保准在看到这种颜色的第一眼就跳起来了——纯属习惯，因为他人生里至少有五六年一看到那种颜色就气得双脚离地。所以哪怕他已经有三年多没和这人见过面，他还是立刻认出那种巫师界独一无二浅金色头发的所有人究竟是谁：皮肤苍白，下颏尖尖，穿着一件裁剪精致的深绿色袍子——德拉科·马尔福。  
  
说来奇怪，罗恩的座位和餐厅大门隔了一段的距离，对方的样貌在他眼里其实不算清晰，但不知为何罗恩却立刻辨认出刚进门的人是小马尔福，而不是那位老的，哪怕德拉科在脑后扎成一束的金发和卢修斯极为类似。  
  
片刻后，在另一位侍者的带领下，浅金色头发的拥有者朝罗恩的方向走了过来。罗恩的第一个反应是试图用手遮住被他摆在桌角的书和花，但一个冰冷的念头突然窜上脑海，令他浑身僵硬，因为不，不可能，他的笔友绝对不可能是——  
  
马尔福跟在侍者身后从他桌旁经过，鼻子朝天，趾高气昂，压根没往罗恩的方向扫半眼。罗恩长舒一口气，收回手揉了揉眼睛，正准备继续观望接下来推门而入的顾客，一声讥笑在他侧后方响起。  
  
“哎呀呀，这不是大名鼎鼎的韦斯莱吗？”  
  
罗恩猛地朝声源转过头，笔直看入一双在餐厅淡黄色柔和灯光下仍显冷硬的灰眼睛。德拉科·马尔福坐在他斜后那张双人座上，本该背对他，此刻却扭转身体半趴在椅背上，脸上挂着个混合嘲讽与探究的冷笑。他的表情太过熟悉，以至于让罗恩立刻产生出某种昨日重现的神奇错觉，仿佛他们并非置身位于对角巷的法国餐厅，而是坐在霍格沃茨大厅分属彼此学院的长条桌旁。  
  
但是，不，那样的时光早已一去不回。罗恩不再是那个因为一句羞辱就气得跳脚的敏感男孩，而马尔福也变了。他们上次见面还是在三年前满目疮痍的霍格沃茨，在持续几小时大喜大悲的混乱中他只记得对方脏兮兮的金发贴在额头上，脸颊满是烟尘和擦伤，嘴角还挂着罗恩亲自挥拳留下的血迹。那之后马尔福和他的父母在罗恩思绪中彻底消失了一段时间，而等他们参加完最后一场葬礼，扔下最后一束玫瑰，乔治不再每晚尖叫着从梦中哭醒，莫丽也终于有心情举办陋居时隔已久的周日团聚午饭，卢修斯·马尔福早已又一次靠同魔法部交易从阿兹卡班逃回他的豪华庄园。此事在《预言家日报》占据了半个版面，罗恩偶尔瞥到过那页报纸，看到照片上卢修斯被他儿子紧紧搀扶，父子俩人只朝镜头露出半张同样憔悴的侧脸。  
  
那之后整个马尔福家仿佛消失了一样，没人听到他们的半点动静。卢修斯没有试图靠大把加隆给自己在魔法部买个职位——或许因为他清楚金斯莱是块难啃的硬骨头，而纳西莎与德拉科母子二人更是销声匿迹，完全没有像有些小报预测的那样，通过婚姻交易让马尔福家族在伏地魔死后的巫师界新秩序里站住脚跟。作为傲罗，罗恩仍然时不时会在这样那样的文件上看到马尔福这个姓氏，但这的的确确是时隔三年他头一次见到德拉科·马尔福。  
  
三年时间不短不长，却恰好足以让他们从男孩长为成年男性。马尔福粗看起来仍是曾经那个傲慢无礼的男孩，但他的面部轮廓却已在细枝末节呈现出彻底转变：他的颧骨比十六七岁时高了些，下颌锐利的弧度也更为清晰，嘴角一抹朝下的深刻纹路令他看起来仿佛一直心情不悦；但他转变最大的地方则是眼睛，曾经那个在火车上出言羞辱他的小男孩眼睛因恶意而闪闪发亮，但那样的光亮不知何时已经彻底熄灭，凝结为两抹钢铁一般冷硬的暗灰，仿佛这双眼睛见识过太多太久的黑暗，以至于再也照不进任何光。  
  
曾经的罗恩会因自己的死对头变成这副模样而欢欣雀跃，可现在的他却只轻轻点了点头。  
  
“马尔福。”他开口，甚至强迫自己挤出半个笑容，“没想到会在这儿见到你。”  
  
“没想到的人是我才对。”马尔福从鼻子里哼了一声，“说真的，法国菜？看来你那个媚娃大嫂这几年勉强给你们全家人红通通的脑袋里灌了点品味。”  
  
“是啊，但鉴于你也来这里吃饭，芙蓉的努力还远远不够。”  
  
马尔福的嘴角抽搐了一下，片刻后扭曲成一个略带惊讶的假笑。“啧，你没在霍格沃茨时那么有意思了，韦斯莱。我还以为你会像曾经那样满脸通红，跳起来准备给我一拳呢。”  
  
“然后让我自己被餐厅赶出去，好满足你羞辱我的欲望？不了，谢谢。”  
  
金发男人瞪大眼睛，盯着他看了半天。“你真的变了。”罗恩看到他眼珠一转，落在自己桌角的那本书上。“甚至准备在餐馆开读书会了。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”罗恩还是忍不住落回曾经的习惯，瞪了他一眼，“你吃你的饭，我吃我的饭，我们就当没在这里见过，成吗？”  
  
“你真的是来这儿吃饭的？”马尔福挑起眉毛，目光在《我的哑炮生活》以及那株水仙上停留片刻，紧接着在罗恩桌子上扫荡了一圈。“还是说你需要用傲罗工资贴补家用，乖乖上交工资后穷得只喝得起冰水？”  
  
“我在等人，好吗？”罗恩也不知道为什么他要对该死的马尔福说这些。以他们两人现在的名声，他大可直接找餐馆侍者投诉对方骚扰自己，然后满心愉悦目送对方乖乖滚蛋。  
  
“啊，怪不得你带了本书来餐馆。你是不是上班的时候中了混淆咒之类的，把那本书当成你那个满头杂草的女朋友了？”  
  
这当然不是马尔福第一次羞辱赫敏——只有梅林知道这个金毛瘦鸡究竟对赫敏用过多少恶心字眼，但这的确是程度最轻的一次，轻到几乎算不上人身攻击，因为赫敏的头发的确过于不听管教，连《女巫周刊》日用品类别连续十五年荣登榜首的“顺心如意”牌头发柔顺魔药都无法彻底驯服（罗恩亲自体会过那玩意效果有多强——他在赫敏公寓洗澡的时候误当成洗发水，于是接下来连着三天都像只刚从泰晤士河捞出来的落水狗）。  
  
或许他想得过于出神，没能立刻回嘴，马尔福失了兴趣一般没再说什么，抬手叫侍者点菜。罗恩暗自松了口气，把硬皮书和水仙花稍稍朝外推了点，并且再一次回绝侍者一分钟后凑到他桌旁的点单询问。他似乎听到身后有人冷哼一声，但他假装什么都没听见。  
  
和马尔福这番交锋花掉了五分钟，距离约定时间已经快过去一小时了，可他的笔友还是没出现。餐厅已然全员满座，谈笑喧嚣，门铃许久都没响动，在桌子间穿梭的侍者早已放弃询问罗恩是否需要点单，目光里带上同情。《黄金三人组之一的红发韦斯莱在浪漫法式餐厅惨遭失约——女巫们是否有机会钓到哈利·波特的密友？》——他已经能想象到某些花边小报接下来几天的头版头条了。  
  
罗恩知道自己现在该做的事是赶紧回家，从书柜上抽出传讯录，大字痛斥笔友为何失约，可他却生怕对方正在赶来的路上，自己贸然离开只会让彼此擦肩而过。可是他在这里坐得越久就越心慌，脑子里乱糟糟塞满了各种可怕的画面：对方在幻影移形时不幸分体，只有一个脑袋在餐馆门外等待救援；对方中了某种恶咒，此刻正躺在圣芒戈陷入昏迷；甚至对方不幸患上恶性龙痘，在他们没能交谈的短短时间里已经溘然长逝。  
  
“——你究竟在等谁啊韦斯莱，喂，韦斯莱！”  
  
拖拉腔调的声音把他拽回现实，罗恩茫然抬头，甚至没费心掩饰眼底恐慌，而不知何时站在他桌前的马尔福正微微俯身看向他，一只手在他眼前晃了晃。  
  
“你真的没中混淆咒？”  
  
“没。”罗恩皱起眉，躲开马尔福仍然在眼前乱舞的手，“你又过来烦我干什么？”  
  
“我吃完准备走人了。”马尔福瞥他一眼，面带怜悯，“结果发现你竟然还一个人傻坐在这里。说真的，韦斯莱，你究竟在等谁啊？格兰杰就对你那么无情无义，把你一个人瞥在这里不管不问？”  
  
“我等的不是赫敏，好吗？”罗恩没好气回答，意识到自从马尔福出现又已经过去了一个多小时，而他现在非常想上厕所。  
  
“哇，还有其他人敢放救世主最好朋友的鸽子？我更好奇你等的是谁了。”他的眼睛又垂落在水仙花上，“等等，一本书，一枝花，这太不像你了，你不会在《唱唱反调》那种垃圾杂志上发了什么寻友告示，今天头一次和对方见面吧？”  
  
“我等的是——”马尔福过于接近的猜测令罗恩一口气卡在喉咙里，脸涨得通红。他猛地从桌旁站起身，把面孔逼近马尔福酒足饭饱后略带血色的脸。他自从五年级后就比对方高出一截，此刻不得不用手撑住桌子才和他保持在同一水平线，而这个动作令他们的脸庞挨得极近，他甚至可以嗅到马尔福呼吸里淡淡的酒精味。  
  
“我无论在等谁都和你无关。”他的声音从喉咙深处翻滚而出，低沉沙哑，满藏火气，而马尔福微微张开嘴巴，眼睛瞪得极大，仿佛被吓呆了一样一动不动任凭罗恩对他轻声怒吼。“但既然你这么想知道，我就满足一下你的好奇心：我等的人是我的知心好友，在这个世界上除了哈利和赫敏外最了解我的人，所以我不在乎他让我等多久，甚至放我鸽子。但我猜你根本不知道什么是知心好友，毕竟你不依靠你父亲就完全交不到朋友，连吃饭都只能自己一个人。”  
  
马尔福的瞳孔在罗恩提到他父亲时剧烈收缩，嘴角也紧紧抿了起来。两人隔着几英寸距离凝视彼此，目光毫不友善，罗恩撑在桌上的右手已经准备随时抽出袖中魔杖防身，但片刻后马尔福却只深吸一口气，缓缓向后撤开，身体挺得笔直，下巴微微朝上扬起。  
  
“谁说我是一个人吃饭？”他脸颊上那抹红晕更明显了，但显然出于愤怒，因为他此刻的声音又高又尖，“再说了，有你作为消遣，谁还需要朋友陪？”说完他头也不回大步离开桌边，罗恩敢说他甚至没完全踏出餐馆就已经幻影移形不知去了哪里。  
  
但愿是回马尔福庄园扑在爸爸妈妈怀里失声痛哭去了——罗恩在几分钟后同样离开餐馆时愤然暗想。但他的愤怒在回到卧室后顿时无影无踪，仅剩满腔担忧，因为传讯录上没有来自笔友的半句致歉或者问询，羊皮纸上只有他们两天前那次邀约后语句简短的互道晚安。  
  
 **-你还好吗？** 罗恩抓过羽毛笔匆匆写道。 **我在餐馆等了你两个多小时，可你却一直没出现。你是不是出了什么事？但愿你一切都好。看到后请立刻回我一句，好让我放心。**  
  
停顿片刻，他又加了一句： **我一点都不气你爽约，真的不气——虽然我在等你的时候碰见一个挺讨厌的老熟人，但他只让我更希望今晚出现在我桌旁的人是你。或者……你是不是觉得我们进展太快了，不想这么早见面才没来？如果那样我也很理解，我很乐意只和你当笔友，和你通过传讯录聊天，聊多久都可以。**  
  
当晚，他睡睡醒醒，每隔一段时间就努力睁眼看向摊开放在床头柜上的传讯录，可直至天亮都没能等到对方回应。  
  
***  
  
“——他什么？！”  
  
“赫敏，拜托——”  
  
“罗恩！”  
  
“哈利，你也是，拜托你们两个都给我小点声。”罗恩放下手里的三明治，用手掌根揉了揉眼睛。赫敏眯眼怒视他片刻，然后抬手拂掉粘在他眉毛上的一小粒面包屑。“真的犯不着这么担心我，好吗？我一点事都没有，除了在等他的时候不幸遇上马尔福——”  
  
“马尔福？！”  
  
“我刚才说什么来着，小点声。”他在两位好友嘴角紧闭但虎视眈眈的沉默中长叹一口气，接着讲述自己昨晚的遭遇：“对的，马尔福，和咱们一起上学那位，他正好也去那个餐馆吃饭，见我等的人爽约可把我好好嘲笑了一顿。”  
  
哈利哼了一声。“不用你描述我都知道他用了哪些字眼嘲笑你。”  
  
罗恩挠了挠下巴。“实话说，没你想象的那么糟糕。”  
  
“真的？”哈利的语气里满是狐疑。  
  
“真的。没说我仍然住在垃圾桶里，也没用烂疤头以及M打头的那两个词问候你们。我猜马尔福家的没落的确让他收敛了点。”  
  
哈利还是一脸不敢置信，不过罗恩深知霍格沃茨期间好友在德拉科·马尔福这人身上的偏执远胜于自己（不过赫敏曾经说他和哈利对待马尔福都像卡卡洛夫还是谁的狗）。罗恩不知道自己还能说什么，也并不想继续为马尔福辩护，于是只耸了耸肩，而赫敏咳嗽一声。  
  
“小伙子们，我们目前讨论的话题是罗恩昨晚神秘失踪的约会对象，而不是其他无关紧要的人物。”她用主持权益峰会的口吻一本正经宣布，“所以后来呢？他有没有通过传讯录给你道歉？”  
  
“呃，没有？”罗恩在两位好友再次变成炸尾螺之前举起双手，“停，停，停，我真的不生气，所以你们也用不着替我生气。我反而比较担心他是不是出了什么事。那什么，赫敏，我知道我不该通过你来作弊获取他的身份信息，但是万一他……他是最开始拿到传讯录的那批人，所以应该不是特别难找吧？”  
  
但赫敏只朝他投来抱歉的眼神。“真的很抱歉，罗恩，为了保证你们的安全，我在其他人的本子上都下了遗忘咒，一旦交付出去就会让我立刻忘记对方所有信息。你那本是特例。”  
  
“我真的越来越佩服你的咒语能力了，但我以为你想参与其中，帮助像我们这样的人？”  
  
“我的确在帮你们啊。”赫敏白他一眼，“但我不想把自己树立成你们圈子里的核心人物，因为无论有多同情理解你们的需求，我毕竟是个异性恋。而就像大卫·鲍伊对麻瓜世界的影响力一样，巫师同性群体也需要自己的榜样，比如说——你。”  
  
刨除大卫·鲍伊究竟是谁这个让罗恩无比抓狂的问题，他的脸还是立刻扭曲成难以置信的自嘲。因为，榜样，他？“你在开玩笑吧。”他喃喃低语。  
  
“当然不是。”赫敏的语气斩钉截铁，“罗恩，我猜你肯定已经意识到了，这次站在我们对立面的人不再只是纯粹的黑暗，而是什么样的人都有：冥顽不化的纯血巫师家族，希望自己子女延续后代的父母，混血或者麻瓜出身的恐同者。巫师同性权益这场战争这件事说不定要比击败伏地魔更困难些，而我想不出有谁比你更适合当这场战争的英雄：本身已经是战争英雄和最年轻的傲罗之一，出身最纯粹的纯血家族，再加上——”  
  
“再加上两个自己也很有影响力并且无条件支持你的好友。”哈利笑着接过话，搂住罗恩的肩膀，“所以，上吧，小虎。”  
  
“什么鬼？”  
  
“呃这是麻瓜世界叫《蜘蛛侠》的漫画里的台词——”  
  
“好了，打住，我不想听和蜘蛛有关的任何东西。”罗恩听到“蜘蛛人”这词只觉得一阵恶心，而哈利毫无愧疚朝他吐了吐舌头。  
  
“咳咳咳。”赫敏又清了清嗓子，拽回再次跑题的两个人，“所以说，罗恩，你接下来对你这位笔友有什么打算？”  
  
“我本来打算从你这里问到他的真实身份，看看他是不是真的出事了，但看样子做不到了。”罗恩叹了口气，“现在我只能等他再次出现，除此之外没有任何能做的。”  
  
赫敏与哈利的手一左一右敷上他的肩头，给予他片刻无声慰藉，而罗恩把脸埋在双手之中，保持这个姿势足有五分钟。当天下午金斯莱·沙克尔再一次把他们三个分别叫进办公室，小心翼翼问他们是不是真的出了什么事则又是后话不提了。  
  
***  
  
感谢梅林的帽子，笔友没分体，也没进圣芒戈，更没得恶性龙痘，但他足足让罗恩又等了将近一天的时间才写下回复。罗恩读到这条回复恰好凌晨两点半，他从厕所回来后习惯性瞥了一眼床头柜上的传讯录，结果惊得差点被拖鞋绊倒。  
  
 **很抱歉我前天晚上没能赴约。笔友写道，字迹谨慎工整。我被一对发狂的狼人和吸血鬼困在了罗马尼亚的森林里，和他们殊死搏斗后身受重伤，被送进当地医院。在医院我拖着一条断腿和飙血的手臂恳求他们让我使用门钥匙回英国，但整个罗马尼亚因为一起门钥匙造假事件由当地魔法部下令暂停使用全国任何一把门钥匙，于是我不得不在一个又一个飞路网壁炉中辗转，几个小时前才刚刚回国。**  
  
罗恩在阅读这段致歉时只感觉自己的眉毛随着每个字逐渐升高，最终飞进了发际线。他抓过躺在一旁的羽毛笔，正准备清晰写下自己此刻感受然后叫对方能滚多远滚多远，笔友仿佛心有灵犀感知到他此刻正在看，羊皮纸上又浮现出一行小字。  
  
 **抱歉，上面纯属瞎编。有让你笑出来吗？  
  
-没有。**罗恩边写边抿起嘴角，努力不让自己笑出来。 **而且我差点以为你是个洛哈特的书读太多的傻蛋。  
  
我只读过一本，要不是为了之后考试，我真想给自己施个一忘皆空。**  
  
罗恩终于没忍住在凌晨寂静昏暗的卧室里咯咯轻笑起来。洛哈特和一忘皆空这两个词放在同段对话里已经足够让他想起二年级密室那桩只在少数人几个人的耳朵里流传过的奇事。他真希望有天自己能把那件事讲给笔友听，只可惜那涉及了太多秘密，哪怕伏地魔已死，他们三个还是一致决定最好别让太多人知道魂器是怎么回事。但这么一打岔罗恩已经完全不生气了——他本来就不生气，但此刻连刁难对方的恶作剧心情都没了。  
  
 **-无论如何，你没事就好。**  
  
他这句诚挚回复反而令笔友愧疚感大增，过了好半天才回答一句： **所以你……真的没生气？哪怕是我也很有自知之明，我这么对你有多过分。  
  
-真的没有。而且我之前也说了，这事是我鲁莽了，不应该在你没准备好的时候就提出见面。**  
  
 **我……我的确没准备好。** 清秀笔迹隔了好半天才黯然回答。 **我差点就去了，真的只差一点，甚至都到了对角巷，但远远望着……望着那家餐馆的招牌，我才意识到我并没有做好准备在你面前袒露我的样子，或者把我的偏向展现给整个世界。最近几年我过得不太顺心，而我真的不想把事情搞得更糟。  
**  
对方字里行间暗藏的挣扎与自我厌弃让罗恩用最快速度写下回复，落笔时甚至没过脑子，把心里的话一股脑写了上去： **-没关系的，真的没关系，而且我知道那是什么感觉，因为我也完全没做好准备——我觉得在这件事上没人能完全做好准备。再加上这几年整个巫师界谁都过得不怎么好，谨慎些总没错。而且我约你出来也不是……不是为了那什么，单纯因为我真的很喜欢和你聊天，所以也想要在现实生活里和你做朋友。**  
  
这回笔友又隔了好久才有反应，仿佛把罗恩的回答掰开逐字理解分析了一遍： **所以你……你真的把我当成朋友？  
  
-当然！**罗恩不假思索回答。 **要不是把你当朋友，很多事情我也不会告诉你。  
  
比如？**  
  
罗恩咬着笔头思考片刻。过去一个多月究竟有哪些事他告诉了笔友——甚至只告诉了笔友，连哈利和赫敏都不知道呢？他一时半会并想不到，但那并不妨碍他从现在开始吐露心声。  
  
 **-比如我一直对未来很迷茫。和取向无关的那种迷茫，单纯觉得我不知道接下来该怎样走下去，而且总觉得只有我自己是这个样子。我的朋友家人们都特别有干劲，一直很知道自己想要什么、想成为怎样的人，唯独我好像总在被身边人牵着走。还记得我在自我介绍里说，我有一份稳定的工作吗？那真的是一份特别棒的工作，每个从霍格沃茨毕业的人都梦寐以求那种，可是我最近越来越觉得我不想继续做下去了。并不是我做的不好——我出乎意料还挺擅长这份工作，只是我每天都觉得精疲力竭，仿佛整个人被工作榨干了一样，让我越来越觉得这不是我想要的人生，可我也完全不知道自己想要的人生究竟是什么样子。**  
  
写完这段长长的自我剖白后罗恩长舒一口气，低头凝视羊皮纸页上自己潦草的字迹，一时间惊讶于他竟然真的把这些话先于哈利与赫敏，讲给了一个未曾谋面的陌生人听。此外罗恩同样意识到，在他落笔之前，这些想法只是些在思维深处徘徊的隐约念头，直至全部写下来他才意识到自己真的已经开始厌倦傲罗这份工作了：日复一日阅读从关押在阿兹卡班那伙人嘴里拷问出的情报，追捕逃亡在外的食死徒与伏地魔支持者，趴在自己的小隔间里写报告……他不想再继续下去了。  
  
可不做傲罗、不再继续与哈利并肩作战的未来又能是什么样子呢？  
  
显然他的笔友也无法给予他答案，片刻后纸页上缓缓洇出同样消沉的回答： **我也一样。我曾经以为自己早已把未来牢牢抓在手心里，可最终却发现自己抓住的不过是一把沙子，我所坚信的一切不断从指缝中流走，无论我怎样努力都无法挽回。时至今日，我手心已空，却也不敢伸手去抓我真正想要的东西，害怕一切再次成为虚幻泡影。**  
  
罗恩的羽毛笔停滞在纸页上久久无法移动，指尖随着目光在这段魔法生成的文字上缓缓移动。他想像在另一间寂静的房间里，同样有个人正在昏暗灯光下垂首阅读着同一段文字。他的心突然颤抖了一下，紧接着跳得飞快；他本以为世间没什么比得上他与哈利和赫敏的友情更深，可眼下这般通过纯粹的文字却让他感到危险且亲密，仿佛两人一同沉入黑湖之中，在暗不见光的深水里拥抱在一起挣扎着想要浮上来。  
  
 **-我很抱歉你的未来也是这个样子。** 他希望对方不会理解错自己的意思。 **但听你这样说，我似乎好受了一点。  
  
我也很乐意听到不是我一个人在这个战后美丽的新世界里继续受苦。**笔友的语气大概愤世嫉俗了一点，但罗恩的傲罗工作让他见识过太多藏在光鲜亮丽表面之下的东西，他无从反驳。  
  
 **-所以你现在相信我把你当成朋友了吧？我可把这么重要的事都告诉你啦。** 于是他只是这样调侃道，但笔友的回答却慎重严肃，仿佛罗恩的友情对他而言再重要不过。  
  
 **当然。** 对方写道。 **我真的很高兴能够成为你的朋友。**  
  
  
***  
  
纵然已经心生退意，罗恩还是决定在找到人生方向前继续好好工作，至少别拖自己的搭档——也就是哈利的后腿。他的生活在接下来一段时间里逐渐稳定，白天去魔法部上班，中午抽时间叫上赫敏一起吃饭，晚上回家洗完澡后和笔友闲聊，周日则回到陋居坐在厨房那张过段时间就要用伸长咒加几个座位的餐桌旁和越来越兴旺的韦斯莱家一起吃午饭。  
  
然而除此之外，他为数不多的闲暇时间里也多出一个愈发稳定出现的不和谐音符：德拉科·马尔福。罗恩觉得这位学生时代的死党不会闲着没事干给自己下追踪咒，但他却觉得现在自己走到哪里都能看到那头颜色独特的浅金色头发扎成马尾后在自己眼前甩来甩去。  
  
“韦斯莱。”罗恩趴在破釜酒吧的吧台上，眼睁睁看着那头浅金头发的主人穿过下班后过来放松的人群朝自己的方向走过来，把他身边那个喝得不省人事的年长男巫用胳膊肘戳到地板上之后一屁股坐了下来。他朝罗恩打招呼的时候甚至没吝惜给他个眼神，而是用同样苍白的手指头敲了敲吧台脏兮兮的木头。  
  
“看在梅林头发、胡子与腋毛的份上，”罗恩对着自己那杯火焰威士忌大声呻吟，“你就不能放过我吗，马尔福？这已经我第五个被你打搅的晚上了。”  
  
“你还计数了？那好，这也是我第五个被你打搅的晚上。”马尔福在那个临时顶替汤姆的酒保给他倒了二指宽的纯麦芽威士忌后终于把目光转向罗恩。他把酒杯举起来嗅了嗅，鼻子像只猎犬一样抽动了两下，然后做了个鬼脸，把杯子又放回吧台上。“说起来，波特、格兰杰还有你那一大帮格兰芬多的傻帽兄弟们呢？别告诉我你又在悄悄等你那个富婆笔友了？”  
  
没错，马尔福似乎认定罗恩有个秘密笔友，只不过在他眼里对方是个四十多岁体态肥胖的有钱寡妇，而罗恩和对方保持来往纯粹为了古灵阁里的小金库。如果罗恩非得承认自己佩服马尔福的某一点，那就一定是他总能跑偏的想象力，所以罗恩从没反驳过，甚至放任对方肆意想象。于是在四次会面后马尔福已经打定主意罗恩不久就会和对方私奔去苏格兰，并且在五年内生三个胖墩墩的红发小鬼。  
  
“哈利和赫敏有工作。顺便我很感动你竟然如此关心我的婚姻生活。”罗恩因酒精而略感麻痹的大脑懒得想更嘲弄的话。几次接触下来他已经大致认清这个三年后的马尔福单纯是条被拔了毒牙的蛇，无论说什么都再也无法威胁到他。他甚至有点享受和马尔福你来我往斗嘴，因为对方的舌头依旧维持着学生时代的锐利。“但我要是你的话，会更关心自己的终身大事，毕竟你们家最重要的不就是血统传承嘛？说真的，你之前三年没出现，我真的以为你被你爸妈关在马尔福庄园的地窖里，不生出继承人不放你出来。”  
  
马尔福冷冷扫了他一眼，脸颊浮现出一层愤怒激起的红晕。“马尔福家族传承如何不需要韦斯莱家的人多管闲事。再说了，你以为谁都和你家一样，在破烂木板上随便干一晚就生吗？”  
  
“马尔福，我警告你——”  
  
“我说的是真的。”马尔福眯起灰色的眼睛，一脸不敢置信，“你难道真的不知道其他纯血家族会在备孕前花很长一段时间进行观星占卜，以求在最恰当的时间得到最完美的继承人？”  
  
“哦，所以你的出生是因为哪个星座升至天空的哪个方位和角度，还是茶叶梗组成了某个图案？十年了，我直到今天才终于理解你为什么叫德拉科这种鬼名字。”  
  
“你——”罗恩本以为马尔福会对自己这句嘲讽气急败坏，大打出手，毕竟他还清晰记得两人头一次交锋就是为了这件事，但对方却只直勾勾盯着他看了好半天，最终猛地端起酒杯仰头喝了干净。  
  
“罗纳德又是什么鬼名字啊？”罗恩听他低声嘀咕一句，面颊因为冲口而入的酒精更红了。  
  
“我爸妈为我选的名字。”罗恩淡然回答，“但这不是我想说的重点，马尔福。孩子——哪怕纯血家族，也不该由无关紧要的天体决定是否降生，而是应该出于爱。”  
  
“这又是伟大的韦斯莱例行嘲讽马尔福家的成员不懂什么是爱吗？”  
  
“不。”罗恩摇摇头，“你父亲我不熟，但如果你母亲不爱你，那么这个世界不会是现在这个样子。”他没再继续说下去，因为这个话题对人群熙攘的酒吧来说过于敏感。哈利·波特为纳西莎与德拉科·马尔福出庭作证一事人人皆知，但审判并未公开，没人知道为什么救世主会替如此臭名昭著的一家说好话。即便罗恩也有片刻不满，但事后哈利的话令他深受触动。  
  
伏地魔的两次失败都源于他不懂得什么是爱——哈利注视着威森加摩法庭外被宣布无罪释放的母子哭泣相拥时对罗恩以及赫敏轻声说——而我两次死里逃生也都源于一位母亲对自己孩子强烈的爱，所以我不想再看到任何一对母子被迫分离，哪怕他们姓马尔福。  
  
而此时此刻，注视着酒吧灯光下这个无论曾经如何劣迹斑斑、却一直被母亲深爱的人，罗恩脸上的表情不自觉变得柔软。他想到从未见过自己父母的哈利面对厄里斯魔镜时深切的渴望，想到赫敏把父母从澳大利亚接回来后满脸的泪痕，想到莫丽每个周日坐在长桌一端凝望桌旁唯一一把空椅子。他从没想过会在任何人面前因为这种事而鼻腔泛酸——遑论当着马尔福的面，但当他看入对方双眼再次开口时，罗恩知道自己的声音正因与酒精无关的东西而沙哑。  
  
“我只是想说，就算像你家这样固执的纯血家族仍然不愿和麻瓜出身的巫师通婚，也别再搞那些玄乎其玄的东西，时间地点都不重要，重要的是那个人。找个你爱并且爱你的人过一辈子，又有什么不对的地方？”  
  
或许是罗恩的眼睛因感情激动而短暂朦胧，但自从提到他母亲就一直垂目不语的马尔福突然猛地抬眼望向他，灰眼睛里有那么几瞬闪烁着罗恩已经太久未曾见过的光彩。他原本抿成一条线的嘴唇也无声张合了好几次，最终扭曲成一个略带苦涩的笑容。  
  
“这是我记忆中你对我说过最顺耳的话，韦斯莱。”他的低声呢喃几乎被酒吧的嘈杂彻底淹没，“虽然还是一如既往得幼稚可笑。我爱并且爱我的人……又到哪里去找这么一个人呢？”  
  
罗恩可以全盘接收对方的冷嘲热讽，却对眼前这个一点也不自大狂妄的马尔福顿时手足无措。“呃，或许你可以给之前斯莱特林那些同学写封信，问他们有没有待嫁的姐妹之类的？”  
  
马尔福的鼻子又抽动了一下，喷出一声冷哼。“我竟然指望你给我在感情问题上支招，我大概中了什么恶咒。”  
  
“就好像我很乐意听你说这些一样。”罗恩也哼了一声，喝干杯子里最后一点火焰威士忌，然后从吧台前晃悠着站起身。“不早了，我准备回家了。”  
  
“我也受够这里了。”马尔福说罢也站起身。罗恩很想说这么嫌弃你干嘛还来，但他实在不愿再和对方多费口舌。两人一前一后挤过人群走向壁炉，但马尔福抢先一步跨了进去，握住一把飞路粉。  
  
“还有什么想说的？有屁快放。”罗恩在他迟迟没报出目的地时抱起双臂，皱起眉头瞪向他。而马尔福却侧头打量了他一眼，嘴角微勾，笑得狡黠又讨打。  
  
“谁说我想认识的是那些待嫁的姐妹了？”说完他立刻大声报出“马尔福庄园”，随着绿火嘭的一声燃起后消失在罗恩眼前。  
  
傲慢无礼的混蛋——罗恩回家换衣服的时候一直在想这件事，然而直到站在浴室镜子前刷牙，他一向慢半拍的大脑才突然意识到马尔福这句话里潜在的含义。


	3. Chapter 3

“哈利。”罗恩戳了戳身旁黑发好友。  
  
“干嘛。”  
  
“哈利。”  
  
“你究竟要干嘛？”哈利无奈叹气，终于把投向车窗外的目光转回罗恩身上。“有什么十万火急的事你非得在我们盯梢的时候对我说？”  
  
是的，他们两个现在正坐在一辆老式麻瓜轿车里盯梢马路对面麻瓜社区里的麻瓜住宅楼。傲罗指挥部收到线报称有个由前食死徒组成的小团伙正在麻瓜伦敦进行地下运作，经过几天追踪后线索将他们指到这里。哪怕对麻瓜世界再一无所知，两年傲罗当下来罗恩也积累不少让亚瑟无比眼红的经验知识，此刻他们两个都通过一个简单的变形咒打扮成了麻瓜警探的样子：宽大邋遢的西装，沾上芥末酱的领带，头发全都变为不起眼的深棕色，罗恩还给自己鼻子下面变了两撇有点傻的小胡子。其余身份道具也一应俱全，傲罗司给每位傲罗都准备了以假乱真的警探证件，哈利甚至还在腰带上别了把塑料枪。  
  
“没什么，就是……”罗恩下意识朝四周瞥了一圈，眼神对上他们这册老旧公寓楼某扇窗口后警觉的目光后立刻移开了。他很清楚窗户后面的人是谁——是个八十多岁让他想起穆丽尔姨婆的老太太，而且哈利向他保证对方人畜无害，偷窥邻居是麻瓜老太太最爱的消遣，但一直被人监视还是罗恩让感到尤为不安，仿佛对方藏在窗帘后直勾勾的眼神和伸缩耳有同样功效。  
  
“你对斯莱特林比我们所有人都更了解，对吧？”他在哈利转开目光前终于鼓足勇气问到。  
  
哈利的眉毛弹动了一下：“我假设你不是在说我当年差点被分到斯莱特林这件事。”  
  
“不是，我是说对斯莱特林的学生……你六年级的时候因为怀疑马尔福，一整年都在跟踪他对吧？我记得你在列车上还穿着隐形斗篷去听他们密谈来着。”  
  
“有话直说，罗恩。”哈利瞥了他一眼，然后挑起眉毛，“你到底想问我什么？”  
  
罗恩控制不住自己目光乱飞，偶然撞进汽车后视镜时发现自己从耳根红到鼻尖。难怪哈利看他的目光这么暧昧。“那什么……就是……”他的手在车门上下意识随便敲打，吞吞吐吐好半天才问出一句：“你觉得马尔福可能是基佬吗？”  
  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，一动不动盯着罗恩，然后又眨了眨，一瞬间看起来有点像老埃罗尔在架子上摇晃着身体维持平衡的傻样子，但罗恩在这样毫无遮掩的注视下只觉得耳根更热了。“就……就……我就是好奇……”他磕磕巴巴地加了一句。  
  
“所以你觉得我六年级的时候在因小天狼星刚死、邓布利多交给我各种艰巨的任务以及被你和赫敏闹别扭搞得昏天黑地的同时还顺便探究了一下马尔福的性取向？”  
  
“梅林啊，哈利，你可真懂如何让我感到难受。”  
  
“我知道，我故意的，谁让你非要挑这种时候谈这种事。”哈利扯了扯嘴角，而罗恩用胳膊肘戳了他一下。“不过既然你问了，我想想——”他皱起变形咒也改变不了的乱糟糟棕发下的眉毛，“你还记得一直跟在马尔福身边打转的潘西·帕金森吧？”  
  
“当然记得。”罗恩脑中立刻浮现出那个黑发女生在马尔福的带领下隔着桌子对他无声讥笑的样子。  
  
“我不知道你会怎么解读这一幕，我也从来没想过，但我六年级在火车上去偷听他们谈话的时候，马尔福一直躺在潘西的大腿上，让她给他梳理头发。”  
  
这次轮到罗恩眨眼睛了。“这有什么不对劲的吗？听起来很像马尔福会干的事。”  
  
“但不像个正常取向的青少年会干的事——抱歉，我不该用正常这个词。”哈利看到罗恩的脸色后赶忙道歉。“不过你还记得我们的六年级是什么样子吗——在对待女生这方面？”  
  
“呃。”罗恩呻吟一声，真的不愿去回想自己那一年无比丰富且波折的“情史”。“乱糟糟的，脑子特别不清楚，被情绪带着走。”  
  
“而且还有很多黏糊糊的口水——至少你是这样。”哈利坏笑，而罗恩又呻吟一声，把脸埋在手心里。“但我想说的是，伙计，想象一下那幅场景：专属于一小撮斯莱特林的车厢里，所有人萦绕在德拉科·马尔福身边仿佛他是个不折不扣的君王，痴迷且敬畏地听他谈论自己怎样接受了来自伏地魔的任务。而且他已经察觉到了我正在偷听，我傻乎乎去追求塞德里克的前女友还被甩了也众所周知，还有什么是比在我面前展现他男性权威更好的羞辱方法？可他从头到尾没对潘西展现过半点性别上的掌控，哪怕在那一刻他甚至可以命令她去舔自己的鞋子。当然这也能解读为他完全不把她放在心上，可你哪怕对拉文德没多少兴趣，不也还是天天和她把嘴粘在一块？”  
  
“你不也每次看着迪安就露出想用游走球把他从扫帚上撞下来的表情。”罗恩放下手小声嘀咕一句，但哈利只是摇了摇头。  
  
“我只是想说，我们那样的反应对于十六七岁的男孩子来说再正常不过啦。被荷尔蒙拖着走的时候什么事都做得出，可马尔福却从没有过，哪怕有个现成的人选就摆在他面前。成长在像他那样的家庭，他应该从很小就被灌输了什么该做，什么不该做，在这件事上也是一样。我猜他不敢公然违抗他父亲的命令，只能用这种方式进行无声抗争。”  
  
罗恩知道哈利在感情这种事上比自己要灵光很多，只不过——“谁刚说自己没花时间研究马尔福的性取向来着？”他调侃道。  
  
“要不是为了你，你以为我乐意回忆起自己被马尔福一脚踹断鼻梁？”哈利瞪他一眼，还想再说什么，路边突然冒出一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影逐渐接近他们盯梢的那幢居民楼，于是两人都闭上嘴专心工作，对此事的讨论暂告一段落。  
  
***  
  
和哈利聊完后罗恩最开始光顾着对自己好友“知己知彼”的洞察力无比倾佩，直隔了好几天才再次突然意识到马尔福在破釜酒吧临走前那句话还有哪里不对劲——而且还是在他们第六次搅乱彼此美好的夜晚，当着对方的面，电光石火间突然脑子大转弯。  
  
他们这次会面地点不是法国餐馆，也不是破釜酒吧，而是在圣芒戈的六楼除了他们之外空无一人的茶室。今晚的确算不上美好，罗恩刚把不知道中了什么起了满脸疹子的哈利送到四楼植物中毒科，在自己因一整天顾不上吃饭被饿死之前跑上来买点吃的。罗恩已经放弃探寻为什么自己总能不经意间撞到马尔福，但在圣芒戈这种地方突然见到那个浅金色的脑袋还是让他吃了一惊。  
  
马尔福看起来也被他吓了一跳，站在茶室门口上下打量他一番才走过来。“别说话，让我猜猜：圣人波特的脸被你们正在追捕的狼人咬下来了？”  
  
“也让我猜猜：你父亲被要求辞职的家养小精灵气出了淋巴真菌炎？”  
  
每当罗恩提到他父亲，马尔福的脸都会浮现出不自然的扭曲，这次也不例外。他站在罗恩霸占的茶室桌旁，脸色阴晴不定好一会才压低声音开口：“真行啊，韦斯莱，羞辱人已经练得这么炉火纯青了。傲罗培训专门有这么一门课还是怎的？”  
  
“你难道指望我见你的时候满面阳光灿烂？”罗恩放下手里的果酱甜甜圈，哑然失笑。  
  
“我只是听够了你每次都提我父亲。”马尔福面容阴沉，“况且我们都是成年人了，我还以为我们已经摆脱了霍格沃茨时期拿父母开涮的幼稚羞辱。”  
  
罗恩微微张开嘴，正想告诉他别想用这么简单的负罪感让他轻松放下一次又一次对他爸爸、妈妈还有全家人的无情羞辱，马尔福眼睑下与周围苍白皮肤对比分明的铁青色令他暂时咽下这句回嘴，善良天性占据上风。“你……你家里人还好吗？”  
  
马尔福又瞪了他几眼，然后长叹一口气，摔入罗恩身边的空椅子里。罗恩几乎以为马尔福要摆出对他而言极不体面的颓圮姿态，但对方却转瞬挺直肩膀，双手在翘起来的腿上优雅交叠。  
  
“多谢你挂念。”他的声音里带了点讥讽，但罗恩却假装没听见，继续抬眼看着他。两人对视片刻，罗恩看到马尔福灰色双眼里复杂情绪一闪而过，然后他终于稍稍垂下那颗永远傲慢抬起的脑袋。  
  
“不太好，鉴于我刚把我父亲气进了圣芒戈。”虽然面色阴沉，但他语调平平，不透半点情绪，仿佛讲的是别人的故事。  
  
“呃，我能问你做了什么把他气成这样吗？”罗恩小心翼翼瞥向一直低头盯着桌面的马尔福，“当然我只是在试图礼貌问候，并不是特别想知道，你完全不用告诉我。”  
  
“哪怕我不想告诉你，过段时间你也肯定会从别人嘴里听到这事被歪曲后的谣传，不如现在就让你八卦个够。”马尔福冷哼一声，“其实没什么大不了的。我再一次拒绝了他给我挑的联姻人选，只不过这次是格林格拉斯家——兴许是巫师界最后一个愿意和马尔福家联姻的纯血家族。”他撇了撇嘴，“接下来发生了什么你也能想象得到：我父亲在咆哮，我在尖叫，我母亲在哭泣，然后没过多久我们就一起到这儿来了。”  
  
“再一次？”罗恩知道自己重点完全跑偏，但的确忍不住八卦，“你还真是半点没变，哪怕你家都这种情况了仍然这么挑三拣四。”  
  
“是啊，我的确没变过，一直很挑剔。”马尔福抬起头来用眼角看他，嘴角扭曲，似笑非笑，而罗恩的大脑在这个瞬间一下子联想到几天前他和哈利在车里讨论的话题。他不知道自己此刻露出怎样的表情，但马尔福嘴唇上的笑容突然加深，原本高高翘起的腿也放了下来，整个人冲罗恩摆正身体，双眼紧紧钉在他的脸上。  
  
“啊，韦斯莱。”他甚至朝罗恩向前倾身，仿佛想跟他来场无比亲密的促膝谈心，“告诉我你亮得跟麻瓜灯泡一样的脑袋里正在转什么念头。”  
  
“我干嘛要告诉你？”罗恩的回答不知为何听起来有点虚弱。  
  
“我可是如实告诉你了我家的丑闻，作为回报告诉我你对此有何看法不过分吧？”马尔福咧嘴一笑，露出一颗尖利犬齿。毒蛇的牙哪怕没了毒液，咬人还是一样疼——罗恩忍不住想。  
  
“除非你再回答我最后一个问题。”罗恩知道自己正被马尔福带着走，他现在最该做的事就是立刻起身离开茶室，离开这个曾经的死对头，以防试图套话的时候反被对方将一军。可是能在巫师棋盘上屡战屡胜的大脑却经常无法敌过他更感性、更冲动的那颗心。这让他在学生时代敏感自卑，也让他在此刻无比想要拨开马尔福的层层戒备，直探对方内心深处严防死守的秘密——哪怕代价是用他自己的秘密去交换。  
  
“你还想知道什么？知道这么多都不够你想出用来嘲讽我的话吗？看来我对你期待过高了，韦斯莱。”  
  
罗恩没理会他的插科打诨。“你前几天从破釜酒吧飞路回家前对我说的那句话究竟是什么意思？”  
  
马尔福表情没变，但他的眼睛一下子亮了起来。“你一直在想这件事？”他拖拉着腔调，得意洋洋地问。  
  
“是啊，我的确一直在想为什么你宁愿把你父亲气进圣芒戈，也不愿去认识适龄待嫁的女性。”  
  
就像在Enchanté时那样，随着一句又一句咄咄逼人的交锋，他们彼此之间再次仅剩短短几英寸距离。罗恩在外面一整天都在东奔西跑，深知自己身上的味道不怎么好闻，但马尔福非但没有一脸厌弃地避开，他的鼻孔反而在他们一眨不眨凝视彼此时微微扩张，猛兽捕猎一般的凶残快感写满他的整张面孔。  
  
“既然你这么想知道，那我就满足一下你的好奇心。”曾被罗恩低吼出的话语一字不差从马尔福的唇边钻进他的耳朵，但马尔福的声音里没透出半点愤怒，而是悦耳丝滑，带着阴暗的笑意，并且随着接下来出口的每个字离罗恩越来越近：“因为我不喜欢适龄待嫁的女性；结了婚的我更不喜欢——我从来没喜欢过任何一个胸口两团凸起，脸蛋柔嫩漂亮的生物，无论她们是人类、媚娃、人鱼还是母牛。我喜欢的是男性，懂吗，韦斯莱，像你这样的男性。”  
  
罗恩从来没马尔福这么近过，从来没有，哪怕在一年级的魁地奇学院杯上和他在座位底下打成一团时都没有过；但此时此刻，他们同样高挺的鼻尖中间只剩指甲盖那般薄的距离，马尔福口中温暖潮湿的呼气时轻时重喷吐在他的面颊上，而罗恩视线里除了对方眼中那两抹闪闪发亮的灰色之外再也装不下其他任何东西。  
  
“现在你知道我为什么把我父亲气进圣芒戈了吧？”马尔福没给他任何回答的机会，自顾自说下去，好在他并没有继续靠近罗恩，灰眼睛里的神情也从方才的极度锐利专注在此刻趋于疯狂。“想想看那副景象，千方百计费尽心思只想让家族传承下去的老马尔福听到他的独子对他说：父亲，我不想结婚，因为我不喜欢女人，因为我是个只想操别人屁眼或者被别人操的变态。”  
  
“别这么说。”罗恩轻声对他说，语调里几乎带着恳求，但马尔福眼睛里的铁灰色看起来却更疯狂了——近乎自毁的疯狂。  
  
“别这么说？”他冷笑一声，猛地伸手捏住罗恩的下巴，力道没重到足以留下瘀伤，却也强迫他无法转开视线。“你有什么资格告诉我别这么说，韦斯莱？你和你那幸福快乐的一大家子人像兔子一样操来操去，用不着半个世纪就能把你们的红毛血统洒遍整个巫师界，但到那个时候谁还会记得因为继承人对女人硬不起来而彻底破落的马尔福家是谁？”  
  
罗恩知道自己该躲开马尔福的手，或者用袖子里的魔杖让对方离自己至少三英尺远，但注视着眼前年轻男人眼底的疯狂与无助，罗恩做了件会令学生时代的自己咒骂出声的事：他这辈子头一次不带任何恶意朝马尔福伸出手，落在他捏住自己下巴的细瘦手腕上，并非紧握，也不是想拨开对方的手，而是单纯令他们肌肤相触。罗恩体温一向偏高，而马尔福皮肤微凉，在他触上来的瞬间控制不住打了个哆嗦。  
  
“你不是变态。”罗恩低沉但清晰地对他说，“任何有这样想法的人都不是变态。”  
  
“是啊。”马尔福嗤笑，灰眼睛挑衅地看向罗恩，“还有哪个纯血家族的继承人连把血统传下去都做不到？还有谁和我一样喜欢同性？”  
  
罗恩知道就是这一刻了：他的黑棋已经站在马尔福的白国王旁边，只需一步就能将死，可与此同时他自己的黑国王也岌岌可危，棋局最终究竟如何全看他下一步的选择。他知道自己该好好考虑，别把弱点暴露给曾经的死对头，事后哈利保准会说他脑袋不清醒，而赫敏会用尖叫与眼泪质疑他的每个决定，可是——  
  
“我。”他看入马尔福缓缓瞪大的灰眼睛，语气比想象中要平静得多。“我也喜欢男性。”  
  
一切感觉起来都很怪，在一间位于医院顶楼空荡荡的茶室，对一个正死死捏着自己下巴的前死对头突然出柜；但同时罗恩却感觉肩头一轻，仿佛有他之前从未察觉过的巨石在他他坦诚的瞬间化为齑粉。马尔福自然不是头一个知道的人，赫敏和哈利甚至比罗恩自己察觉得还要早，可那不一样，他们毕竟和他不同，而在整个世界上唯一和他感同身受的只有眼前这个人：德拉科·马尔福。  
  
而此时此刻，对方正在颤抖，从眼皮一直抖到捏住罗恩下巴的手。他过了好长时间才终于再次开口时声音也在颤抖。“韦斯莱，”他的嘴唇又扭曲出一个难看的笑，但比刚才真心实意多了，“我早该知道你是个变态。”  
  
“马尔福——”  
  
“但我也的确没想到你会亲口对我承认这个。做梦都没想到；被人下了白日梦咒都不会想到。”他深吸一口气，然后向后撤开了点距离，仿佛想要好好记住罗恩此刻的脸。“马尔福家和韦斯莱家的儿子都——谁能想得到？我甚至能听到我家祖坟里砸棺材板的声音，不仅因为血脉无法传承，更为了他们的后代竟有一天会和韦斯莱家的人同病相怜。”  
  
“这不是病——不过我也的确没想到。顺便你能放开我的脸了吗？”  
  
马尔福捏住他的手又抖了一下，接着仿佛摸到什么脏东西一样痉挛着撤开手，罗恩也顺势松开握住对方手腕的手。“你究竟几天没刮脸了？”马尔福捻着自己的手指头嫌弃地说，“你的胡茬都快把我的手扎破了。”  
  
“是嘛？”罗恩挠了挠自己粗糙的下巴，顺势回嘴，“只能说被扎的不是你的脸皮；我可记得你之前在魔药课上奉承斯拉格霍恩的时候脸皮比龙皮还厚。”  
  
马尔福听到这句嘲讽却没恼羞成怒，只是用种特别微妙的眼神看着他，而罗恩想象了一下用他下巴上的胡子去扎马尔福的脸皮会是什么样才终于反应过来。“呃，抱歉，不是在暗示那种事。我只在开玩笑，打比方——”  
  
“我知道你在说什么。”马尔福的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后盯着罗恩摇了摇头，“梅林啊，我竟然会——”他做了窒息的表情。  
  
“喂，你要知道我不是卑鄙无耻、利益至上的斯莱特林，不会用你的秘密要挟你吧？”罗恩有点不满地抱起胳膊。  
  
“我也不是无知蛮干、脑子充血的格兰芬多。”马尔福干巴巴地回答他，“我们现在掌握着彼此的秘密，而且分量相当，你当然不会傻到用这事来要挟我，除非你自己也想暴露。”  
  
“那就好。”罗恩深了个懒腰，然后在空荡荡的肚子发出哀鸣时把桌上剩下的半个甜甜圈一把塞进嘴里。马尔福立刻从桌旁起身，仿佛罗恩与咀嚼食物的组合是世界上最让他害怕的东西。罗恩边嚼边目送他只穿了一件深灰色居家套头毛衣的瘦削背影离开茶室，还有点自己竟然刚刚和这货相互出柜的不真实感，马尔福走到门口时突然停下脚步，回头看向他。  
  
“那什么，”对方不耐烦地皱了皱眉，但罗恩看得出他在试图掩饰某种真实情绪，“波特的脸没有真的被狼人咬下来吧？”  
  
罗恩摇摇头，冒着被噎死的危险努力咽下满口面团。“没。你爸爸也没有大碍吧？”  
  
“除非我再气他一次。”他叹口气，“我该回去接我母亲的班了。我们……之后再见？”  
  
“行啊，反正最近无论我走到哪里，总能撞见你。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，而站在门口的马尔福哼了一声，嘴唇上也浮现出一个细微但近乎友善的笑容。紧接着他转身离开茶室，消失在罗恩的视线之中。罗恩在茶室又坐了片刻，让自己的情绪彻底平静下来，才下楼去找仍然躺在床上满脸红疹乱哼哼的哈利。  
  
***  
  
罗恩一直在圣芒戈待到快晚上十点，等终于结束魁地奇训练的金妮来陪哈利后才回家。虽然精疲力尽，但他还是在填饱肚子后从书柜上抽出传讯录，想和笔友聊聊今晚在圣芒戈的茶室发生的事。他知道自己早晚要告诉哈利与赫敏，但他想在那之前和一个足够冷静也足够善解人意的人先好好谈一谈，别让自己面对两位好友联合的怒火时哆嗦得太过可悲。  
  
 **-我知道你不想过早暴露自己的取向，但你有没有主动告诉过身边亲近的人。朋友，家人，任何人？**  
  
他本以为很快就能得到回复，因为笔友在晚上这个时间段通常都在，但这次罗恩却一直等到第二天傍晚下班回家准备晚饭的时候才等来对方的回答。  
  
 **没有。** 笔友的字迹不知为何看起来有点疲惫。 **我的家人绝对不会接受，而我也没有那么亲密的朋友。**  
  
片刻后： **你为什么突然问我这个？  
  
-还记得我之前说过，当我在餐馆等你来的时候碰见一个挺讨厌的老熟人吗？**罗恩回答时漫不经心地用魔杖加热昨晚的剩菜，一不小心却过了火，整个厨房里立刻漫起一阵糊味。他叹了口气，直接甩甩手让焦炭状的剩菜消失不见，准备一会回陋居蹭顿晚饭吃。  
  
 **所以？** 等他再次朝传讯录低头时看到笔友只回了这么一个词。  
  
 **-所以……我们两个之前的关系真的非常糟糕，在战后这几年一直没见过，但不知道为什么我最近经常能碰到他，包括昨晚。昨晚他情绪差劲极了，并且突然向我坦诚他的取向，而我脑子一热也向他承认了。  
  
脑子一热这个词用得很贴切。这种事真的不该随随便便说出去，更别提对是你之前讨厌的人。要是我们都像野蛮人一样想到什么就大叫出来，这本传讯录的意义何在？**  
  
读着笔友言辞犀利的批判，罗恩笑着摇了摇头。还没等他想好该怎样回复，对方又发来新的提问： **不过，既然是你之前讨厌的人，为什么你还会告诉他这种事？**  
  
如果是昨晚立刻被问到，罗恩肯定答不出。但因为哈利仍然住院而在魔法部边写报告边走了一天神之后，罗恩已经大致整理出自己昨晚的情绪心境。 **-有很多原因，不过最主要的是我可怜他。  
**  
对面只花了三秒就把回答甩了回来，笔触锐利。 **可怜？**  
  
 **-是啊，我知道他最近几年真的过得挺不好的。而且他也和你一样，父母完全不能接受他的取向，也没有真心对他的朋友。他昨晚情绪那么差就是因为刚和父亲大吵一架，而我当时看着他就只有一个感觉：如果再找不到和他站在同一战线的人，那他真的要彻底崩溃了。  
  
可你不是讨厌他吗？**笔友片刻后写道。 **他崩不崩溃和你又有什么关系？为什么平白无故为了不喜欢的人暴露秘密？  
  
-大概我就这么高尚吧。**罗恩开了个玩笑，想象对方对自己这句回答轻哼一声。 **不过也是因为我不希望任何人因为这种事情孤独、崩溃，甚至认为自己不正常。如果拥有相同取向的人都不能帮助彼此，那谁还会帮助我们？  
  
你这理由的确挺高尚的。所以你们两个互相吐露心声之后怎样，突然就成了能分享秘密的好朋友了？  
  
-我可不敢率先把自己当成他的好友。我们两个之间积怨太深，不是一场促膝长谈就能彻底解决得了。但是……最近几次相处也让我意识到他并没我想象中那么坏，本质上同样是个孤独无助的人，和你我其实没什么不同。  
  
或许吧。**这是笔友隔了两分钟后写下的回复。 **总之恭喜你又多了个可以分享秘密的人。  
  
-我怎么觉得你的墨水有点绿。**罗恩笑着调侃对方。 **犯不着嫉妒，真的，无论现实生活中有多少人知道我的秘密，我还是觉得只能和你彻彻底底、心平气和聊这件事——以及其他各种事。  
  
我很荣幸。不过你还是赶紧去陪你孤独无助的老熟人吧，我有点事，必须先离开了。这几天都比较忙，不能随时回复你。  
  
-没问题。**罗恩合起传讯录，把它放回书架原位，然后爬进壁炉飞路回陋居。他从陋居的壁炉掉出来时正好晚上六点，厨房里弥漫着一阵令人垂涎欲滴的香气——他妈妈今晚又做他喜欢的碎肉馅饼了。  
  
“妈！”他起身后窜到厨房灶台前，把正专心致志用魔杖调整炉火的莫丽从身后一把抱住。罗恩很多年前就已经比莫丽高出至少一英尺，弯腰低头才把鼻子凑在她的肩膀上，闻到那股二十多年从未变过的面粉与花香味。  
  
“罗恩？”莫丽被吓了一跳，一个大泡泡从她的魔杖尖冒出来在罗恩的额头上啪的一声炸裂开，把水花溅了他一脸。  
  
“梅林啊！”他笑着直起身子抹了一把脸，“你想给我额头上也来个伤疤吗？”  
  
“就该让你头上留个泡泡形状的疤，好让你记得别这样突然冒出来吓唬你妈。”莫丽语调严厉，但边说边抬手拍了拍罗恩衣角蹭到的灰。“怎么突然回家来了？”  
  
“不回家我真的只能试着学学那些麻瓜叫外卖了。”罗恩习惯性打开碗橱，把成套的餐具拿出来。他在成年前在陋居的绝大多数时间都被自己的妈妈还有哥哥们使唤来使唤去，成年后却待得时间很少，因此反而不怎么会用魔咒做家务。“今晚都有谁在？”  
  
“还能有谁？我，你爸爸，外加一个蹭吃蹭喝的。”莫丽随口回答，但罗恩还是听出她语气中一丝寂寞。陋居曾经是个最热闹不过的大家庭，但随着儿女纷纷成年搬出去后只有她和亚瑟在这里长住，其他人只有在周日中午聚餐以及节假日才回来：比尔和芙蓉还有他们的女儿们自然还在贝壳小屋；查理已经准备在罗马尼亚的荒郊野地和龙过一辈子了；珀西虽然与家人和解，但也没再搬回来，去年和奥黛丽办了场只有亲友参加的低调小婚礼后夫妻二人还是继续住珀西在伦敦的公寓里；乔治则长住韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的顶楼，说那样更方便照看店里生意，但大家心知肚明他其实是受不了没有弗雷德的陋居才不得不搬出去住；至于罗恩也早在开始傲罗培训期就搬去了现在那所小公寓，最先和哈利合租，但哈利在金妮毕业后就去和她过二人世界了。  
  
“爸呢？”罗恩抬头扫了一眼韦斯莱家的大挂钟，看到亚瑟的指针还停留在“工作”上，“怎么还在加班？我没听说最近麻瓜物品司最近有什么大动静啊。”  
  
“嗨，你还不了解他？肯定又是他哪个同事的亲戚朋友出了事，求他私底下帮忙去了。”莫丽边说边用魔杖将一打金黄酥脆热气腾腾的碎肉馅饼从炉子里飞叠在餐桌中央的大盘子上，然后转过身来看向自己的小儿子。“哈利没事吧？今天早上金妮给我们捎了个口信，说哈利脸上出了点问题，可能不来参加这周日的聚餐了。”  
  
“没什么事，就是不知怎么回事突然长了一脸红疹。今天上班前我去看他的时候已经消肿了，但颜色一直退不下去，圣芒戈的治疗师也拿他没办法，所以可能还要住段时间院。他大概怕顶着这么一张脸来吃饭倒大家的胃口吧。”罗恩偷瞄桌上的馅饼，想着能不能趁自己妈妈不注意先偷吃一个。韦斯莱家孩子多，公平起见餐桌旁一直有条规矩：所有人都到齐了才能开动。要是被逮到提前偷吃绝对会被打手心（据说连珀西小时候都被打过，可见莫丽做饭有多好吃）。  
  
莫丽看看他，又看看馅饼，投给他一个“我知道你想干什么”的犀利眼神，而罗恩讪笑着咽了咽口水。“人家哈利这样才叫好孩子呢。”她一如既往，一提起哈利就满脸慈爱，“要是换成你满脸红疹，绝对不会考虑我们胃口如何，巴不得没人吃得下东西，全都留给你一个人。”  
  
“是是是，哈利当然特别好。不过哈利马上就不是人家’，而是’咱家’了。”罗恩笑着和他妈妈打哈哈，但莫丽只是愁眉苦脸叹了口气。  
  
“还没影的事儿呢。我之前问过金妮他们两个准备什么时候举办仪式，她说订婚可以，但结婚要等她退役再说。哎，你说这魁地奇有什么好打的，天天飞来飞去累个要死，风吹雨打都不消停，还动不动就摔断胳膊腿儿的。自打查理第一次骑上扫把我就担惊受怕，接下来又是乔治和——和弗雷德，你，结果最后反而是家里唯一的女孩儿成了职业选手！”  
  
幻影显形熟悉的轻“嘭”打断了莫丽喋喋不休的抱怨，也拯救罗恩于水深火热之中。终于下班回家的亚瑟推了推歪斜的眼镜，先凑过去亲了一下妻子的脸颊，然后才朝罗恩转过身，眼睛里满是惊喜。  
  
“你来得正好！”他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，卸下肩膀上的公文包，接着从袍子内侧口袋里抽出两张长条状的东西递给罗恩，“省得我明天叫部里的猫头鹰再跑一趟了。”  
  
罗恩在接过长条羊皮纸前已经认出了那是什么：魁地奇球票，而且是今年联盟杯的比赛，这周六上午，查德利火炮队对阵法尔茅斯猎鹰队。罗恩几乎在看到对阵球队的瞬间就猜到获胜方会是谁——他是个老牌火炮队球迷，非常有自知之明的那种——但球票上的座位号让他立刻高兴得跳了起来。  
  
“爸，这是全场位置最好的vip包厢！你是怎么拿到这种票的？”  
  
亚瑟得意地笑了笑。他和罗恩一样又瘦又高，戴一副大眼镜，脑门已经秃得很厉害了，但这样笑的时候依旧睿智文雅，让人窥到零星半点那个当年让格兰芬多最漂亮的姑娘莫丽·普维特死心塌地的学究样。“我今天被同事拜托去帮人处理了个小麻烦，而那人恰巧是法尔茅斯猎鹰队的赞助商之一，作为答谢把他的球票送给我了。我就知道你肯定喜欢。”  
  
罗恩把球票塞进口袋，看着自己爸爸得意洋洋的模样咽下一声叹息。亚瑟永远都是这样，心地善良得甚至想不到别人根本不是答谢，只不过用没人想看的球票随手打发他。但这也是为什么他每周无论都忙都一定要回家一趟——为什么所有韦斯莱家的人都要回陋居来，因为无论发生什么，即便战争、痛苦与死亡，他们的爸爸妈妈永远不会变，永远是他们世界最坚实的基石。  
  
“谢了，爸。”他边说边紧紧搂了一下亚瑟，而他爸爸有点别扭地瞥了他一眼，但什么都没说，等一家三口吃饱喝足后才再次缓缓开口，语气犹豫。  
  
“罗恩，最近……一切还好吗？”  
  
“啊？”罗恩嘴里还在嚼最后半个馅饼。莫丽一共烤了十二个，他一个人就吃了四个。“都挺好啊。”  
  
“那就好。”亚瑟点点头，在椅子上换了个姿势，而莫丽边喝饭后热茶边聆听父子二人的交谈。“只不过我听其他魔法部的同事说，你和哈利还有赫敏最近经常在吃午饭的时候特别严肃地讨论什么事。所以……没事吧？”  
  
“爸。”罗恩哭笑不得，“你什么时候也开始相信部里乱七八糟的八卦了，尤其是关于我们三个的？我们三个好不好你还不知道吗？”  
  
“没错，但这不是你和赫敏刚分手——”  
  
“我和赫敏都分手快四个月了，要有事早该有了。”罗恩叹口气，然后举起盘子旁边的南瓜汁一饮而尽。在他旁边亚瑟和莫丽交换了个属于家长的不安眼神，换成他妈妈上场了。  
  
“亲爱的，我们不是在强迫你或者怎样，但你和赫敏真的不再和好了吗？我也算看着她长大的，她从小就喜欢你，而且她现在这么有出息——”  
  
“妈，我和赫敏的事是我们两个的事，当初分手也是我们两个的共同决定。”罗恩不愿在这件事上多和自己爸妈费口舌，因为亚瑟和莫丽一直觉得是他伤了赫敏的心他们才会分手——而某种意义上那的确没错，有意无意，他都让赫敏伤心太多次了。  
  
“可是，罗恩，你们两个这么多年磕磕绊绊一起走过来，就这样放弃了多可惜啊。我和你爸爸这辈子最美好的时光就是在霍格沃茨恋爱的那些年，现在回忆起来还是那么甜美，对吧，亚瑟？”  
  
被她点到名的丈夫立刻点头，而罗恩只觉得好笑又无奈。“妈，你不能因为你和我爸是学生时代的恋人并且一直这么幸福，就觉得大家都该像你们一样吧？”  
  
“可是，可是——”莫丽磕巴了半天也没想出可是什么，亚瑟越过桌子亲昵地拍了拍妻子的手背，接过话题：“你妈妈只希望你能幸福，罗恩。”  
  
“我知道。我一直都知道。”  
  
“那就好。”亚瑟对他微笑着点点头，“希望你能和赫敏和好也是觉得你们两个很配，而且赫敏早就是我们家的一员了，我们不想看到她以后和别人结婚就慢慢疏远了。但我们绝对不会强迫你做任何事，罗尼，而且你知道无论遇到什么难处，你都可以告诉我们，对吧？”  
  
一句“我和赫敏分手其实另有原因”在罗恩的舌尖翻滚，挣扎着想要钻出来，可对上亚瑟温和慈爱的目光以及莫丽满是担忧的眼神，他紧紧抿住嘴角，压下砰砰乱跳的心脏，僵硬地点了点头，什么都没说出口。直到这刻他才意识到自己的父母对他而言究竟有多重要，罗恩没法想象亚瑟与莫丽不再用这般饱含爱意的眼神看向他，而是满面冰冷，眼神厌弃，甚至——  
  
昨晚马尔福眼下的铁青在罗恩的脑海中一跃而出。  
  
他猛地从桌边站起身，餐具撞击的叮咚脆响让桌旁其余两人惊讶地抬头看向他。“罗恩，怎么了？”亚瑟不解地问。  
  
“呃，那什么，我刚想起哈利让我给他带晚饭来着。”罗恩慌乱间甩出好友当借口，“他说圣芒戈的饭他已经吃够了。”  
  
“的确挺难吃，连你手艺的十分之一都不及。”亚瑟笑着瞥了一眼莫丽，而她同时感叹了一句：“可怜的孩子，住院几天肯定又瘦了，金妮也不会做饭——正好把剩下的几个馅饼给他带去吧。”说完她抽出魔杖，轻点几下后一张厚重的羊皮纸就从厨房一角飞过来裹住了盘子里剩下的三个馅饼，自己叠好并在顶上打了个结。罗恩一把抓过馅饼，急匆匆俯身亲了亲莫丽的脸颊，没等他们再多说什么就幻影移形去了圣芒戈。  
  
然而进入医院后他没有立刻去找哈利，而是率先来到一楼大厅的问询处。那个五年级时就见过的胖胖的金发女巫这么多年过去了依旧驻守阵地，在罗恩凑近她时抬头瞥了他一眼，露出一个工作时间太久后人人都会有的无礼瞪视。  
  
“我以为你知道哈利·波特在哪个病房？”  
  
“哦，我知道，不过我想问另一个病人。”罗恩有点不安地咳嗽一声，重心在双脚间来回晃动，“一位马尔福先生，卢修斯·马尔福？”  
  
金发女巫原本漫不经心的眼神顿时变成了无比好奇，但大约出于职业操守，没说让罗恩难堪的话。“马尔福？”她的手指头掠过桌上那张长长的单子，“哦，对，昨天傍晚送来的，挺怪的病，但看起来没被什么东西咬过也没乱喝魔药，于是把他送到五楼的左手边第十七号病房了。”  
  
“多谢。”罗恩嘀咕一声，拔腿就走，不用回头也知道对方饶有兴趣的眼神一直牢牢钉在他的后背上。进了电梯后他送了口气，可五楼一眨眼就到了，他的心脏随着电梯门缓缓开启又咚咚跳了起来。狭长昏暗的走廊像只怪兽张开的巨嘴，周围墙壁上挂了一溜大大小小的画框，在他拖拉着脚步走过时纷纷转头看过来，罗恩甚至听到有两个身穿几个世纪前才流行的袍子的女巫凑在同一个画框里叽叽喳喳提到了他的名字。  
  
哪怕走得再慢，他的两条长腿还是很快把他带到了十七号病房。罗恩不知道病房究竟是多人间还是单人间——虽然卢修斯·马尔福和其他人共用病房听起来荒谬至极——但保险起见他还是抬手轻轻敲了敲门。最初几秒门内悄无声息，罗恩正想是不是里面的人恰好不在，病房的门突然从内被人扯开一条小缝，小马尔福那张苍白疲倦的脸从门缝后探了出来。  
  
“谁——哦，是你。”马尔福对他挑起两根颜色浅淡的眉毛，显然没料到罗恩会出现在他父亲的病房前，“有什么事吗？”  
  
“呃，”罗恩感觉自己的大脑正在疯狂运转，“你爸爸好点了吗？”  
  
“好多了。”马尔福语气冷淡地说，“不过要是让他看到一个傲罗——一个出身韦斯莱家的傲罗站在他的病房门前，他保准能再晕过去一次。”  
  
“哦。”罗恩不知为何对马尔福此刻的冷淡有点受伤。或许经历昨晚的坦诚交谈后他本以为自己和马尔福哪怕算不上朋友，却也不再是敌对关系了。可显然对方不这么想。“我就是想礼貌点，来问候一声。”说完他垂下眼睛，转身就走。  
  
“——韦斯莱。”马尔福压低嗓子的叫喊在他迈出三步后从身后传来。罗恩停下脚步，回头看到对方已经推门走了出来，然后悄无声息关紧病房门。马尔福大概中间回家换了次衣服，现在的穿着比昨晚要正式笔挺很多，白衬衣外加深绿色缎面背心，扣子上还搭配着细细的金色怀表链，看起来不像在医院照顾病人，反而是去哪个绅士俱乐部消遣。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
他们之间隔的距离不算远，所以罗恩清楚看到对方咬了咬嘴唇才开口：“多谢你挂念我父亲。虽然我不会向他如实转达你的问候，但我还是要替他向你道谢。”  
  
“没什么。”罗恩挠了挠脸，“反正本来就是看在你的面子上。”  
  
马尔福的嘴角略微上翘，灰眼睛打量罗恩一番，最终落在他右手的纸包上。“但我猜我的面子还没大到让你带礼物来吧？”  
  
“哦，这个是我妈妈包给哈利的晚饭，她今晚烤的馅饼。”罗恩举起纸包，嗅到隔着羊皮纸仍然丝丝缕缕朝外逸出的诱人香气，朝马尔福鬼使神差问了一句：“你想来一个吗？”  
  
“要是你妈妈知道你给圣人波特带的晚饭被该死的马尔福吃了，她会怎么说？”马尔福撇了撇嘴，但脸色在一声短暂的怪音从他胃里偷溜出来时立刻变得青白一片，并且在罗恩忍不住大笑出声后又涨得通红。  
  
“该死，韦斯莱，我不过是这两天忙着照顾我父亲没好好吃饭，要是你以为你妈妈糟糕廉价的食物能让我——”  
  
“拿着。”罗恩大步走回他身边，不由分说把纸包塞进他手里。马尔福一瞬间看起来非常想把纸包像大粪弹一样扔到走廊尽头，但他最终还是紧紧捏住羊皮纸，用力得指节都有点泛白了。罗恩就知道没人能够拒绝他妈妈做的美食。  
  
“你爸什么时候出院？”为了不让马尔福继续难堪，他很快换了个话题。  
  
“明天。”马尔福回答，“治疗师说他没什大碍了，只需要回家好好休养，但最好别再动气。”他的嘴唇扭曲成苦涩的笑，“虽然我不知道他怎样才不会动气。他现在甚至无法忍受在清醒时看到我的脸。”  
  
罗恩完全不知道该如何回答这个问题——他敢说整个巫师界所有聪明的脑瓜加在一起也没法想出让卢修斯·马尔福消气的好办法。但他心底属于格兰芬多的热情还是试着用无比笨拙的方式安慰站在他眼前垂头丧气的年轻男人：“那就干脆别让他看到你太多次？说不定过段时间他就没那么生气了。”  
  
马尔福抬眼望向他，似笑非笑。“我知道你对马尔福庄园究竟有多大没概念，但无论多大，我们也总能在家里碰见。”  
  
“那就别一直待在家里，经常出来逛逛？”  
  
“逛逛？”马尔福的眉毛又挑了起来，“怎么，你在邀请我和你去对角巷还是霍格莫德手挽手逛街吗？”  
  
“手挽手就算了，除非你想立刻登上《预言家日报》的头条。不过——”他摸索着从口袋里抽出魁地奇球票递了过去，“来看场球，换个心情？”  
  
马尔福没立刻接下球票，而是侧过头眯起眼睛阅读上面的小字。“查德利火炮队对阵法尔茅斯猎鹰队——韦斯莱，如果你让我换个心情是指目睹某支一百年没胜过的大烂队出洋相笑到死，我不得不承认你的计划还挺天才的。”  
  
“火炮队没那么糟糕好吗？”罗恩下意识反驳，在马尔福脸前挥了挥手里的球票，“你到底去不去？不去的话我就去问问——”  
  
马尔福没等他说完就抬起右手，两根手指头用找球手才有的精准夹住在半空乱飘的羊皮纸，把它从罗恩手里抽了出去。“你还有另一张票吧？”他扫了一眼从罗恩口袋里探出头来的另一张票，“还是说你打算让我一个人去看台上被一堆橘色谋杀？”  
  
“我当然有另一张票。”罗恩瞪他一眼，“我可是要去给我支持的主队加油助威。”  
  
“梅林啊。”马尔福翻了个白眼，“你已经够橘了，等穿上应援色之后——我是不是该趁机问这里的治疗师要个治眼疾的咒语？”  
  
“随你的便。”罗恩注视着马尔福终于很不情愿地把门票整齐折叠好后塞进背心口袋，“那就说定了？到时候去哪儿找你？”  
  
“我记得联盟杯球场外有个小酒馆？”马尔福眯起眼睛回忆片刻，“你提前半小时在那里等我好了。”  
  
“哦，所以我提前过去等你是嘛？”  
  
“是你主动请我看球，韦斯莱，所以绅士点好吗？”马尔福终于咧嘴笑了笑，露出那颗尖利的犬齿，但这次他的模样完全没让罗恩想起毒蛇或者其他贴切的比喻，因为罗恩正沉浸于终于让对方笑出来的巨大满足感之中。  
  
“你一个劲傻笑什么呢？”几分钟后躺在病床上无聊翻《巫师周刊》的哈利问他。他脸上红疹的痕迹比早上淡了些，不仔细看的话像是长了一脸浅色雀斑，但治疗师仍然搞不清究竟怎样才能让它们彻底消去。  
  
“没事，就觉得我真是个彻彻底底的格兰芬多。”  
  
“你当然是。”哈利奇怪地瞥他一眼，“你曾经用格兰芬多宝剑干掉过一个魂器——请允许我提醒你。”  
  
“我就是觉得帮助人的感觉真好。”罗恩把双手抱在头后靠在椅子背上，翘起脚来搭在哈利的床沿。“哦对，顺便我没忍住把我妈带给你的晚饭在路上吃掉了。”  
  
哈利接下来投向他的目光一点也不格兰芬多，罗恩得说他甚至能把萨拉查·斯莱特林本人吓哭。但罗恩根本没放在心上，幻影移形回家后脸上依然挂着笑，并且发现自己竟然在低哼格兰芬多版本的《韦斯莱是我们的王》。


	4. Chapter 4

和马尔福约好周六看球后罗恩就再没和他碰过面。一方面哈利终于出院了——当然依旧顶着满脸红色小点，但他实在不想继续待下去，而金妮偷运进病房的一块圆圆的带镜子的小东西帮了大忙，在哈利脸上拍了几下就把红疹遮了一干二净，比什么变形咒都管用；另一方面罗恩也不想一不小心碰到卢修斯·马尔福，他真的很怕把对方再气晕过去，无论此举是否能让他在亚瑟心中一跃成为最讨欢心的好儿子。  
  
除此之外他的笔友也的确像那天晚上说过的那样，接连几天都没怎么出现，只抽空偶尔回复罗恩一句，告诉他自己并没有把传讯录在马桶里冲下去。不过罗恩自己也忙得要死，哈利回归等于他们继续出外勤，他们负责的那个案子还没结，而之前好不容易掌握的一点线索因为哈利缺勤几天全都成了死胡同。于是这周接下来的两天他们又回归了坐在麻瓜汽车里扮演麻瓜警探的生活，而那个窗帘后的麻瓜老太太也一如既往令罗恩后背发毛。  
  
好不容易熬到周六休息，哪怕要去和马尔福一起看火炮队被打得落花流水都无法阻挡罗恩和今天天气一般灿烂的好心情。为此他甚至没直接幻影移形到约定好的那家酒馆门口，而是和比赛场馆隔了一段距离就显形，用双脚大步走过最后半英里。现在正是最适合魁地奇的季节，十一月的第一个周末，若是还在霍格沃茨他们肯定即将迎来学院杯本赛季第二场比赛。气温虽然在过去两周里持续转冷，但早晨冰冷的空气带着霜冻的丝丝甜味，吸进身体里令人神清气爽。罗恩深吸一口气，把半张脸埋在代表查德利火炮队的橘红色大围巾里，朝所有不时从他身边经过的橘乎乎的人微笑致意，并对那些佩戴灰白两色鹰头标志的法尔茅斯猎鹰队球迷投去比空气还冰冷的瞪视。  
  
罗恩离开赛还有三十多分钟时抵达那家小酒馆，但这其实是他第一次准备进门；之前没进来过纯粹因为赛后和同主队的球迷一同醉醺醺地庆祝是获胜方才能享受的权利，而罗恩真的不记得火炮队上次取胜或者输得不是太惨是什么时候了。酒馆就在离赛场不远的地方，看起来的确不大，但外部装潢每块破破烂烂的木头都透出和破釜酒吧以及猪头酒吧一样饱经风霜的悠久神秘。酒吧外面越破里面的酒就越不错，于是罗恩满心想着能在开赛前好好喝一杯，暖和一下身子，顺便把自己灌个半醉。  
  
然而他刚一推开门，只来得及在酒馆内环视一圈就僵硬地愣在原地，因为酒馆里密密麻麻挤满了身穿深灰色与白色标志物的人群，所有人都在他推门进来的瞬间停下交谈转头朝他看过来，而人群最中央那个一只脚踩在桌子上，把一瓶火焰威士忌高高举过头顶的人则是——  
  
“韦斯莱！”德拉科·马尔福兴致勃勃叫出他的名字，完全不在乎罗恩正用比万弹齐发威力还猛的目光死盯向他。“你来得正好，我正准备给这里所有人都再买一轮威士忌！”  
  
“万岁！”惊雷般轰鸣的喝彩声在酒馆内此起彼伏炸裂，就连坐在门口那几个一脸鄙夷斜眼看罗恩的球迷都绽开酒精麻痹后傻乎乎的笑容。罗恩一瞬间不知道自己该拔腿就跑还是英勇就义，但马尔福朝他挑了挑眉毛，然后从桌子上身姿优雅一跃而下，挤过嘈杂人群来到罗恩身边，把自己手里的酒瓶塞给他。  
  
“哎呀呀，韦斯莱，你看起来很需要这个压压惊。”他眯着眼睛一脸坏笑地宣布，“不过我真没想到这么多年了还能再一次看到你刚才那副表情：一只可怜的小黄鼬掉进了蛇窝里。”  
  
“闭嘴吧马尔福。”罗恩瞪他一眼，朝他袍子胸口上别的那枚活灵活现的鹰头徽章皱起眉毛。老鹰锐利的黄色眼睛也回瞪向他，发出嘎的一声粗哑的啼叫。“你什么时候成了铁杆猎鹰队的球迷了？”  
  
“一生下来就是。”马尔福按了按徽章，上面的鹰头图案变化成一行文字：“打碎几个脑袋！”——猎鹰队令人闻风丧胆的口号，“你难道不知道我父亲曾经也赞助过猎鹰队吗？从小他就抱我来看比赛。”  
  
“那你在医院里干嘛还装出一脸不情愿的样子？”  
  
“我喜欢看精彩的魁地奇，但说真的，今天这场火炮队要是能坚持二十分钟就算我佩服他们。”  
  
“火炮队无论如何也是联盟的一员，没有那么烂好吗？”罗恩这句大声辩解话音未落，旁边就有好几个人不约而同发出鄙夷的冷哼，而马尔福的嘴角猛地抽搐了一下，仿佛在努力憋笑，但在对上罗恩的目光后若无其事转移了话题：“要去看台包厢吗？还有二十多分钟就要开赛了，我可不想到最后那会儿和其他人一起挤进球场。”  
  
“好啊。”罗恩给半满的酒瓶施了个闭口咒，把它塞进外袍口袋里，推开酒馆木门后率先朝马尔福做了个请的手势。马尔福终于忍不住喷笑，等他们一前一后走出酒馆后侧过头来看向罗恩。  
  
“我之前说你绅士点是在开玩笑，韦斯莱，不必放在心上，因为你真的不适合这种举动。”  
  
“怎么，我是低头的角度不对还是手抬得太高了，不符合你们马尔福家的标准？”  
  
“低头抬手都是小事，要你长在我家，母亲可能会在你十四五岁那几年给你施缩骨咒。”马尔福意有所指，瞥了瞥罗恩的手，又低头看了一眼他穿着龙皮靴子的脚，摇了摇头，“你那几个哥哥我也都见过，有几个还挺端正的，怎么就你长成一副这么不协调的样子？那两个双胞胎真的没给你下过某种出错的伸长咒吗？”  
  
罗恩仔细回想了一下，然后发现自己也说不清乔治和弗雷德干没干过这种事——就算干过，现在想纠正也已经晚了——于是决定转而攻击马尔福：“你的意思是你在家里一直用——用美容咒语？”  
  
马尔福苍白的脸上顿时浮现出一抹红晕。“那不叫美容咒，你个没见识的野孩子。”  
  
“哦，所以你和你爸的头发也没用某种咒语精心打理过，而是打娘胎生下来就这么长这么柔顺光亮？”  
  
“你觉得我的头发很漂亮？”马尔福眼睛一亮，嘴角又挂起坏笑，而罗恩这才意识到自己口不择言试图回嘴时都说了什么。  
  
“呃……”他努力挽尊，而马尔福已经开始在自己身边低声窃笑，“漂亮是挺漂亮的，就是让我想起费伦泽——”  
  
“你把我比作一只有四个蹄子的马人？！”罗恩一瞬间觉得马尔福肯定要抽出魔杖给自己来个钻心剜骨了，但对方只是猛地停下脚步，用怒火熊熊的灰色眼睛瞪着他看了好一会，然后深吸一口气，进气长得让罗恩觉得他的肺快炸了。  
  
“实话说，之前在霍格沃茨的时候我挺有些同学提起过你——有些女同学。”片刻后他再次开口，仍然紧盯着罗恩，“我那时候还挺乐意听他们那么描述你，庆幸韦斯莱家出了个百年不遇的蠢货，但同时也觉得那肯定是夸大其词的谣言，毕竟脑子正常的人都不会这样。但我万万没想到……”  
  
“听谁描述我？描述我什么了？”罗恩万分好奇，虽然内心深处隐约知道大概不是什么好话，但马尔福只是摇了摇头，把刚才那口气沉重地呼出来。  
  
“算了吧，我觉得哪怕我告诉你，你再过五十年也不一定能明白是怎么回事。”  
  
“嘿，赫敏说过和你几乎一模一样的话。”马尔福的脸随着他这句回答立刻皱了起来，但在罗恩能警告他别对赫敏说难听的话之前，对方只是又摇了摇头。  
  
“赶紧长点脑子吧，韦斯莱，不然接下来五十年你只能一个人来看球了。”说完他转身朝通向看台的楼梯走去。罗恩虽然还是不明白他在说什么，或者自己刚才那句话哪里不对，但他直觉意识到马尔福生气了，连对方在身后随着行动甩来甩去的马尾都划出气鼓鼓的弧度。  
  
“到底怎么了？”等罗恩终于追上去时马尔福已经爬到了看台二层，但这里是vip专用楼梯，除了他们两个之外没什么人，所以他的话很清晰就传了上去。他听到头顶马尔福哼了一声，然后探出头来居高临下俯瞰他，脸色在黑沉沉的楼梯间映衬下一片铁青。  
  
“回到我们最前面的话题：韦斯莱，我知道你脚很大，但真的没必要时时刻刻把它塞进自己嘴里告诉其他人究竟有多大。”  
  
“我知道，我知道！”罗恩不自觉中拿出对付赫敏情绪反复起落时唯一见效的方法：立刻承认自己的确是个傻瓜。“但我也的确不是故意在惹你生气，无论我刚才说了什么让你不高兴的话。咱们就不能好好一起看比赛吗？”  
  
马尔福又低头看了他一会，表情仍然高深莫测，一缕金发从松散的马尾辫中滑出来，垂落在他脸颊旁。“除非你摘掉那个会喷火的癞蛤蟆一样的帽子。”  
  
“什么？”罗恩抬手捂住头顶绣着球队首字母CC与两枚火炮的宽大橘色卷边帽，“我的帽子又怎么你了？”  
  
“太橘了，我眼疼。”说完他缩回身，脚步声继续向上，边走边留下最后一句话：“要是你一会戴着那个傻帽子出现在包厢，不管是不是你给我的票，我绝对会把你一脚踢出去。”  
  
三分钟后，爬过五层楼梯，又做了无数心理斗争，罗恩终于走进vip包厢时帽子正捏在手里。马尔福早已落座，回头瞥了他一眼，立刻露出得意洋洋的表情，抬手拍了拍自己身旁的空位。  
  
“过来吧。”他那副嘴脸就好像他才是这个包厢的主人。罗恩心里咒骂一句，但还是依言走了过去，坐下时把两条腿抬起来搭在包厢金灿灿的栏杆上，胳膊也在胸前抱了起来。马尔福丢给他一个鄙夷眼神，然后伸手探向柔软宽敞的皮质座椅下方，捣鼓一阵后从下面掏出一个小型全景望远镜。  
  
“你从哪里搞出来的这个？”罗恩好奇地问他，立刻忘了刚才两个人还在闹别扭。  
  
“你果然没什么见识。”马尔福眯眼对他咧嘴一笑，晃了晃手里的望远镜，“这里是vip包厢，当然会配备这种小玩意。”  
  
“可是你怎么会知道从哪里找？”  
  
“我不是说我父亲曾经是猎鹰队的赞助人吗？”马尔福扬起下巴，神情矜持，“这个包厢曾经就是属于马尔福家的，所以你可以想象我看到你塞给我的球票时心底怎样泣血：可叹啊，我现在竟然要被别人邀请才能回这里看球。”  
  
罗恩想问的其他话一下子噎住了。他一半看着马尔福这副神情觉得他当真活该，他还清楚记得上次魁地奇世界杯两家相遇时卢修斯是怎么羞辱他爸爸的；可另一半随着和对方相处逐渐柔软的心却叹了口气，韦斯莱家与马尔福家的地位在战后的确彻底调转，罗恩只尝过步步高升的风光，却从未感受过一朝跌入谷底是什么滋味。  
  
“呃，那什么，其实vip包厢也没什么意思嘛。”他赶忙扯开话题，希望马尔福别再沉闷下去，“虽然这里位置好，视野清楚，但我还是更喜欢普通位置，能和其他球迷一起给主队加油鼓劲。”他指了指球场对面那一片虽然人数处于劣势但颜色鲜艳扎眼的火炮队球迷，而vip包厢则被猎鹰队的灰白色所包围，不少人在下面找座位时都抬头恶狠狠盯着他看，但毕竟隔着段距离，也不能把浑身橘色格格不入的罗恩怎样。  
  
“那当然，”马尔福回答，“毕竟对于我父亲来说魁地奇球赛不仅仅是竞技体育，更是谈生意的好机会。我记得我七八岁的时候有场比赛进行了三天才抓到金色飞贼，结束后他至少谈成了五项生意。”  
  
“好吧，我很佩服你爸。”罗恩对上马尔福似笑非笑的眼神后耸耸肩，“真的，在这么嘈杂的地方还有心情谈生意！对于我爸来说魁地奇就是喝酒，看球，然后等结束后带我们去对角巷吃冰激凌。”  
  
马尔福没立刻回答，沉默地注视了他片刻，而罗恩总觉得他似乎从对方那双冷冰冰的灰眼睛里看到一丝——渴望？他那颗原本就因为歉意而柔软的心一下子缩得更紧了，属于格兰芬多的热情直率被迅速泵至浑身上下每根血管。“嘿，你要想的话，等看完球我们也可以一起去吃冰激凌。我请客。”  
  
马尔福眨了眨眼睛，紧接着嘴角一翘，脸上终于重新带上点笑容。“先约我看球，又请我吃冰激凌。韦斯莱，你可真懂如何让我享受好时光啊，我觉得自己简直又只有八岁了。”他拖拉着腔调慢吞吞地说。  
  
“如果你觉得吃冰激凌太幼稚，我们也可以去破釜酒吧喝一杯。”  
  
“就这么舍不得放我回家？”  
  
罗恩不知为何被马尔福这句凉丝丝的打趣搞得耳根发热，拿起帽子在脸前扇了几下风。“约你出来看球本来不就是为了让你别老待在家里嘛。”  
  
马尔福眼神玩味，正想说什么，从主席台传来的响亮声音打断了他们的交谈。“女士们，先生们，欢迎你们来到2001-2002赛季联盟杯常规赛！今天的对阵双方为查德利火炮队——”看台对面响起一阵叫好欢呼，但被包厢这侧的嘘声淹没了，“以及法尔茅斯猎鹰队！”  
  
这次的鼓掌欢呼声响得要震破天，甚至连坐在罗恩身旁的马尔福都和其他人一起大声叫好，然后抛给罗恩一个得意的眼神。罗恩好气又好笑，但主要还是为对方的精神终于振奋起来而感到开心。  
  
然而马尔福连同罗恩本人的情绪在比赛主持人再次开口时骤变。“现在，在比赛正式开始之前，让我们率先进行本场爱情合影的挑选！究竟是哪对情侣能够如此幸运成为本场最瞩目的焦点并且为自己支持的球队打气呢？”而随着他的解说，球场内的光线一下子暗了下来，一道金色光柱开始在观众席上疯狂摇晃盘旋，从对面逐渐朝他们的位置转了过来。  
  
“这他妈是什么玩意？！”马尔福瞠目结舌看向罗恩，“爱情合影？！”  
  
“我其实也不太清楚怎么回事。”罗恩叹了口气，“这是近两年新出来的赛前项目，听哈利还有赫敏说是从麻瓜一个叫筐球的比赛学来的，巫师们似乎都觉得挺有意思——”  
  
“有意思个屁！”马尔福的声音随着光柱逐渐接近而愈发抓狂，“万一那玩意照到我们——”  
  
“那我们的脸就会被打在大屏幕上。”  
  
“所以做点什么啊，韦斯莱！我他妈可不想和你一起出现在大屏幕上！”  
  
“你以为我想吗？！”罗恩被马尔福理所当然的口吻气得又差点双脚离地，“你的意思是让我把你塞进座位下面吗？”  
  
“你还是不是个巫师了？变形咒啊！”马尔福说着从口袋里一把掏出魔杖，看样子决心亲自解决问题，但罗恩猛地伸手按住他。  
  
“你个在家蹲了三年的人听我说完！魁地奇正式比赛的魔杖使用也有新规定了，现在在观众席上不允许使用任何咒语，不然就会被立刻传送出场外！”  
  
光柱越来越近，在刺目光线的映照下马尔福的脸雪白一片，瞳孔急剧收缩，灰色瞳仁在睫毛投下的阴影中几乎像水纹一样波动不停。包厢外嘈杂还在继续，光柱似乎仍未定下人选，但罗恩心里突然冒出奇妙预感：光柱肯定会选他们，马尔福的噩梦即将成真。  
  
可他们谁也没做任何事，只是继续侧身看向对方，脸孔之间又一次挨得格外近。马尔福的脸上仍然凝固着那个半惊恐的表情，而罗恩的手紧紧捏住盖在腿上的帽子边，等待对方先说句什么，或者做点什么，因为他突然意识到自己似乎并不在意和马尔福一起被投影到大屏幕上。他想，他被照到后也许会做个鬼脸，朝场内所有人挥挥手，然后交叉手指向火炮队送上最诚挚的祝福，而坐在他身边的马尔福可以——  
  
马尔福没给他留下想象的机会。罗恩看到他深吸一口气，灰眼睛里突然冒出和他在圣芒戈的茶室朝自己出柜时如出一辙的疯狂，而他的手也又一次抬起来捏住了自己的下巴。  
  
“你要是不做什么，那我可就做了。”说罢，马尔福用另一只手抄起盖在罗恩膝盖上的橘色卷边帽往自己头上一扣，在刺目耀眼的金色光柱终于将他们吞噬的瞬间凑上来吻住罗恩的嘴唇。  
  
罗恩在那一刻感觉自己像是中了统统石化、混淆咒和一忘皆空的合力一击，因为时间停止了，在光柱之外的世界也停止了，整个球场爆发出的震耳欲聋的欢呼声像是隔了闭耳塞听那般嗡嗡作响，他的整个世界被压缩成几个清晰的小点：马尔福正撕咬着自己嘴唇的尖利牙齿，他吹拂在脸颊上的温热鼻息，他舌尖零星半点的酒精味，还有那只顺着自己下颌逐渐溜进后脑勺头发里的手，手指抓了满满一把纠结在一起的打卷儿红发，仿佛想用这种办法把他牢牢固定在原地不动。  
  
可罗恩其实根本不想动，因为他感觉好极了，马尔福的吻技相当不错，足以让他忘掉他们正身处上万人的魁地奇球赛场，通过大屏幕让所有观众把他们看得清清楚楚；况且就像他刚才想的那样，罗恩并不在乎自己是不是和马尔福一起被照到，而且他现在也突然意识到，身前这个正在吻他的人其实已经试图和他调情好久好久了，或许从那家餐馆他们第一次重逢就开始了，罗恩的确需要赶紧长点脑子，不然接下来的五十年都不会有人在魁地奇看台上吻他。  
  
当他终于被一个气喘吁吁的马尔福分开彼此双唇，同样喘着粗气看向对方时，光柱已经消失了，下面的比赛场地上双方球员正依次飞出，可他们谁也没费心朝下面多扫一眼。马尔福半垂着眼睛嘴唇红肿，每需要大口喘气一次眼皮就颤抖一下，脸颊在头顶帽子的映衬下红得仿佛刚一口气灌下一整瓶火焰威士忌；罗恩知道自己肯定也好不到哪里去，从耳根到脖子一片火烧火燎，更何况马尔福的右手还埋在他的头发里没动弹呢。  
  
“呃，”他试图开口，却只发出一个模糊不堪的音节，而马尔福的嘴唇翘了起来，露出那颗罗恩已经各种意义上很熟悉的犬齿。他终于抬眼正视罗恩，灰眼睛闪闪发光，眼里没有半点愧疚心虚，却也不是罗恩曾经见过的恶毒锐利，而是更……更亲密柔软，几乎带着信任。他简直像个正坐在威森加摩审判席上的等待判决的囚犯，却对自己接下来何去何从一点都不在乎——或许不是不在乎，而是已经说服自己会全然接受罗恩给他的一切，无论是好是坏。  
  
而罗恩对他说：“冰激凌？”  
  
查德利火炮队对阵法尔茅斯猎鹰队整场比赛正如马尔福所预言，的确只持续了不到半小时便以大比分三十比二百二十惨败，但在金色飞贼被身穿灰白队服的找球手抓住的时候，罗恩和马尔福早就幻影移形回了罗恩的小公寓，猎鹰队的徽章被彻底遗忘在卧室地板上，在那顶橘色卷边帽旁发出嘎嘎的凄惨叫声。  
  
***  
  
 **-我们睡了。**  
  
半天后罗恩靠在床头，抱着传讯录写下这句话。在他面前双人床上仍然一片混乱，橘色毯子歪七扭八挂在床沿，而他旁边那个鹅毛枕头痕迹清晰，让他轻而易举便在眼前勾勒出一个浅金色脑袋歪在上面好梦正酣的样子。若不是窗外太阳西垂，映入卧室的阳光已经在地板上从东到西走了足足十英寸，罗恩保准以为他才刚脑子昏沉地爬起来，因为他仍然没费心穿上衣服，任凭布满雀斑的白皙身体在橘色床单上懒洋洋地摊开，像根掉进胡萝卜浓汤里的白芦笋。  
  
一瞬间他真希望有人能把他从汤里捞出来。捞去哪里都好，丢进垃圾桶也无所谓，只要别让他爸妈看见，再加上哈利和赫敏，或者乔治和珀西，说不定比尔和查理也会跳起来——事实上，罗恩根本想不出他这辈子认识的所有人里能有谁不会为自己现在这副样子大惊小怪。他的嘴角苦涩地扯向一旁，抬手摸了摸脖子与肩膀连接处那个略显狰狞的牙印。那里几个小时前早就不再渗血了，可摸上去仍然些微刺痛，罗恩知道一个最简单的“愈合如新”就能让它彻底消失，可他也不知道为什么想把它留在自己的身体上，连同其他大大小小的吻痕与指印。  
  
或许他迫切需要这些痕迹证明自己的确已经打开了另一扇门，并且毫不犹豫跨了进去；从今往后他再也无法为自己的性取向找借口，像过去那样自欺欺人，在心底否定所有来自同性的莫名吸引。这些痕迹在他身上很突兀，很疼，但也很真实，一如他此刻的心情，因为留下它们的人名叫德拉科·马尔福。  
  
单从某些格外粗暴的痕迹判断，这简直像极了他们曾在霍格沃茨的全部相处：拳头与扭打，总以淤青与鲜血告终。可罗恩同样无法忘记马尔福吻上自己时炙热急切的嘴唇，他在自己皮肤上灵活游动的手指，对方松散垂落的金发随着身体律动在自己的脖子上有节奏地扫来扫去，直痒到他心里；罗恩知道自己也给马尔福留下了不少需要四五天才会渐渐愈合的痕迹，尽管那混蛋在床上坚持没脱衬衣，但罗恩确信自己在他耳廓上咬了老大一口，被对方怒斥是不是被自家大哥传染了。  
  
但除此之外，几个小时前在这张床上发生的一切都完全满足罗恩初次同性体验的想象：混乱，炙热，刺激，令人头昏脑胀，意乱情迷。罗恩不知道马尔福此前是否有过经验，也根本不在乎，因为他们的身体甫一接触就像是两瓶能够完美融合的魔药在坩埚内迅速爆发出无比剧烈的反应。他们在两个小时里加起来一共高潮了五次，罗恩的前两次由马尔福的手和嘴分别效劳，但最后一次则经历了漫长到几乎痛苦的摸索、扩张与插入，对他来说是人生头一回。马尔福开头忍得辛苦， 最后也把他折腾得够呛，等终于射出来时罗恩早就把身下床单蹭得一塌糊涂，半张脸埋在枕头里，因浑身酸痛而动弹不得。  
  
整场床上运动和谐得让罗恩几乎无法相信两个人竟然就这样走到了这一步，而且谁都没有中途突然反悔把对方掐死在床上；事后他们也仿佛做过成百上千次一样贴在一起沉沉入睡，罗恩半趴在床上一只手举过头顶搂住枕头，马尔福则侧靠在他身后，用额头抵住他的肩窝，一只手搭在他的胯骨上。他们一起睡了两个多小时，马尔福率先醒了过来，但也没像个始乱终弃的负心汉那样悄悄幻影移形离开，而是捏住罗恩的鼻子强迫他睁眼，然后语气淡然宣布自己要先回家一趟，过会再见。  
  
于是，几个小时过去了，日头已经偏西，“过会”仍然迟迟未到，罗恩终于忍不住打开传讯录向笔友报告这一足以让罗恩整个人生天翻地覆的惊天巨变。  
  
罗恩本以为对方这几天忙，他又要等上一天才能收到回复，但这次笔友却仿佛专门在等他一样很快给出了回话： **你们是指你和谁？而睡了是我理解的那个意思吗？  
  
-我们是指我，还有前段时间我说的那个挺讨厌的老熟人。以及，是的，就是你理解的那个意思。  
**  
笔友沉默片刻，再次回复时笔迹谨慎： **你告诉我这些，是因为……？** 很快他又加上一句： **我当然很荣幸你选择我作为你秘密的知情人。**  
  
 **-因为我实在不知道还能告诉谁。** 罗恩也觉得自己这样有点过分——甚至有点大张旗鼓显摆的嫌疑，但他总觉得有些话必须要趁现在说出口，而且只能说给笔友听。 **我真的很想和你谈谈我现在的感受。但如果你介意的话，就当我没说。  
  
我当然不介意。无论你想告诉我什么都可以。**  
  
罗恩深吸一口气。 **-所以你之前有过和同性上床的经验吗？**  
  
 **我有。** 笔友毫无隐瞒地回答他。 **今天之前只有一次，而且是和一个麻瓜。  
**  
 **-麻瓜？** 罗恩对笔友的回答惊讶极了，因为对方给他的印象不是会去随随便便和麻瓜上床的那种人。  
  
 **是的，一个麻瓜，确切来说是那种专门出卖自己身体用以谋生的麻瓜。  
  
-可是……可是你为什么要……？**  
  
 **因为我再不证实我的取向，我就要疯了。** 笔友那手清秀小字写到这里突然凌乱了起来，罗恩懊悔地读出对方藏在每个字母之间的痛苦，可是已经来不及开口挽回之前那个无比愚蠢的问题。 **我不敢在巫师界做这种事——我还不想彻底毁掉自己的生活，而我之前听说过麻瓜有很多和我癖好相同的人，所以我偷偷溜到麻瓜伦敦，花了好几天的功夫终于找到一个完全合我口味的人。当然，这些都是我事后很久才想明白的，而那个时候的我痛苦、无助还很混乱，一心只想寻求到一个答案——哪怕是通过金钱与肉体的交易得来。我本以为我会为两个男人做这种事感到恶心，学生时期那些旖念不过只是青春年少的妄想，但那次特殊的经验却让我终于正视自己的取向，我再也无法找借口逃避了。**  
  
笔友最后这句话仿佛一句无声的咒语，令罗恩的心脏在胸膛深处砰砰直跳。他抓过羽毛笔，几乎不假思索地写道： **-这就是我想对你说的，我在今天之后也无法再找借口逃避了。  
  
哪怕让你意识到这些的是个讨厌的老熟人？  
**  
罗恩喷出一声轻笑。笔友似乎能察觉到他和马尔福关系的微妙转变，每次提到这事语气总是酸溜溜的。 **-我暂时还不清楚他会不会拿这事要挟我，但没错，哪怕是他。**  
  
笔友这次隔了半晌才回话： **那你……他对你还好吗？  
  
-哦，我不是说他强迫了我或者怎样，他根本打不过我，要挟也只是在开玩笑。**罗恩做了个鬼脸，却又对笔友的关心而无比感动。 **事实上他比我想象中要好太多了，各种意义上都很好，而且我总觉得和他一起经历第一次同性性事还挺正常的？毕竟他是我认识的人里唯一一个出柜的男性，我好像除了他之外也找不到其他人。  
  
所以你是图方便才找他？**不知为何笔友的语气有点失落。  
  
 **-呃，倒也不是？不是你想象中那种随随便便来一发，解释起来还挺复杂的，他亲了我然后我带他回家……** 罗恩其他事情都考虑清楚了，唯独没想明白这件事，也根本不知道该怎样向笔友描述。  
  
 **那你们决定仅此一次，还是之后继续保持这种关系？  
  
-我们还没谈过这个——什么都没谈呢，但他似乎还挺上心的。  
  
那我就在这里恭喜你了。  
  
-但你知道我们其实才是最先对彼此坦白的，对吧？**笔友字迹里若隐若现的苦涩令罗恩再次没过大脑就写下这句话。 **虽然我从小就认识那个人，但我总觉得在这件事上我先遇到了你。如果……如果那次餐馆你赴约了的话，说不定今天和我一起去看魁地奇的人就是你，之后也……你还一直欠着我第三次和第四次邀约呢。  
  
是啊。**笔友过了好半天才慢慢回复。 **要是我当时去赴约了，现在还不知道会发生什么呢。  
  
-所以……你还愿意和我聊天，对吧？哪怕我在现实生活里找到了一个共享秘密的人，但对我来说你更重要。  
  
当然。**笔友虽然这样回答，但不知为何他的笔触还是有些涩然。 **你对我也很重要。只要你愿意，我会一直陪你在这里聊天。**  
  
***  
马尔福突然再次幻影显形到罗恩床前的时候，他还依旧抱着传讯录琢磨笔友留给他的最后这句话。浅金色头发男人的身影刚一从空气里扭曲着冒出来，他就立刻做贼心虚般把传讯录塞进了枕头下面。好在对方完全没在意他的小动作，灰色眼睛在罗恩身上巡视一圈，嘴里啧啧两声。  
  
“你已经捉襟见肘到连干净衣服都没有了吗？”  
  
罗恩在他灼灼目光凝视下抓过毯子一角盖住腰间，赤红着一张脸瞪向他。“这是我家，我想穿就穿，想不穿就不穿。”  
  
“那这是我的眼睛，我想看就看。”马尔福笑嘻嘻指了指自己的眼角，然后在床角一屁股坐下，侧身继续看着他，“不过说实话，韦斯莱，你的雀斑没我想象中那么糟糕，我本来以为你会丑得像生了满身散花痘。”  
  
“有人把它们比作星座过，好嘛？”罗恩没好气地说。  
  
“谁啊？”马尔福依然笑得很没正形，一只手顺着毯子捉住罗恩裸露在外的脚腕，用拇指在他的踝骨上来回磨蹭。罗恩轻踢了他一脚没能甩开，也就随他去了。“格兰杰感觉起来不像是这么诗意浪漫的类型——哦，我知道了，你那个六年级时的小女友！我记得她是特里劳尼的高徒对吧？她有没有顺便对你的雀斑做个预言什么的：罗恩·韦斯莱，你肩膀上这团雀斑意味着哈利·波特明天早上会头朝地滚下床。”  
  
“去你的吧。”罗恩又踢了他一脚，终于甩开马尔福的手后收回腿来盘在身下。“不过我有点惊讶你竟然还注意到了我六年级和哪个女生在一起过。 我还以为你那个时候心心念念怎样谋杀邓布利多，顺便把食死徒放进霍格沃茨。”  
  
这是两人战后重逢以来罗恩第一次当着马尔福的面提起那段黑暗往事。他出口本意是调侃——或许两人最近越来越轻松自在的氛围让他逐渐淡忘了曾经无比尖锐的对峙——但马尔福的脸色立刻沉了下来，垂落在毯子上的手也不自觉攥紧成拳。  
  
“马尔福……”罗恩下意识抬手，但马尔福却向后躲开他的碰触，只有铁灰色的眼睛仍然落在他的脸上，目光沉重，如有实质。“我不是想——”罗恩再次试图开口，但对方痉挛般摇了摇头，令他没能说完的话彻底卡在喉咙深处吞吐不能。  
  
“我那一年的确做了很多罪不可赦的事，不是吗？”马尔福轻声开口，语调平平，但眼神压在罗恩身上令他动弹不得。“给你心爱的酒吧老板娘下咒，让你们格兰芬多魁地奇的球员住了半年的院，把食死徒放进来让你哥哥毁了容，而且还差点——”他猛地深吸一口气，垂下眼帘，“那天是你十七岁生日，对吧？”  
  
“对，但是马尔福，那些都过去了。”罗恩急切地说，“你那个时候只是个孩子，被伏地魔以家人性命胁迫的孩子！哈利把什么都告诉我们了，而且威森加摩也判决你无罪，你真的不用再——”  
  
“那你呢？”他泯得极薄的嘴唇剧烈颤抖了一下，“你也觉得我无罪吗，韦斯莱？在我一次又一次羞辱你和你的家人，毁掉你大哥的脸，甚至差点把你害死之后，你究竟怎么看我，怎么看我们之前发生的事？”他开口时原本声音极轻，可随着出口的每个字都逐渐提高嗓门，最终叫喊着把那句问题摔在罗恩的脸上，眼睛也再次抬起来瞪向他，看起来几乎因愤怒而熊熊燃烧。  
  
“马尔福——”  
  
“韦斯莱，如果你只把这一切当作你性取向的试金石，准备把我用过就丢，那么你最好赶紧告诉我，别再让我在你身上浪费宝贵时间！”  
  
“马尔福！”罗恩终于有点火了，从床上爬起来一把揪住对方撑在床上的纤细手腕，然后把他朝自己的方向扯了过来。“你他妈究竟能不能闭上嘴让我说一句？”  
  
马尔福立刻闭上嘴，甚至磨了几下牙，眼里仍然火光四射，而罗恩和他对视片刻，长叹口气。“首先回答你的第一个问题：对，我觉得你无罪。我相信哈利，也相信威森加摩的判决，并且从来没有因为你姓甚名谁而对你有过偏见——而这就引到第二个问题。没错，你的确羞辱我们一家太多次了，但我们也不是逆来顺受，对吧？你还记得自己在霍格沃茨究竟被我们揍过多少次吗？甚至连赫敏都给过你一耳光，而且光我印象里你就因为我们几个的所作所为直接或间接变成过雪貂，鼻子肿成西瓜，进过禁林，头上挨过泥巴，给斯莱特林扣掉五百分，关过二十多次禁闭，在哈利面前丢过至少十次金色飞贼——”  
  
“行了，韦斯莱，你可以闭嘴了。”马尔福恶狠狠地开口，但神情别扭，脸颊微红，“你再说下去我晚上又要做噩梦了。梅林啊，我还以为你们从没意识到自己做的有些事有多过分，而邓布利多的心脏肯定长在他胸口右边，都偏到爱尔兰去了。”  
  
罗恩耸耸肩，然后在马尔福的怒视中微笑着把他的手握在自己两只手间，用力捏了捏。“但你过得挺开心，对吧——至少六年级以前你一直很享受捉弄嘲笑我们。我敢说冷冰冰的斯莱特林公共休息室和那群只知道围着你团团转的’手下们’从没给过你那么多乐子。”  
  
马尔福继续瞪向他，但罗恩保持微笑不为所动，最终面前一脸怒火的金发男人摇了摇头，然后做了个非常不成熟的鬼脸。“我六年里在斯莱特林公共休息室干过得最有意思的一件事就是和所有人一起写《韦斯莱是我们的王》。”  
  
“等等，那真的是你们一起写的？”  
  
“谱子是我和潘西一起写的，歌词我们每人都贡献了几句，不过垃圾桶那句是我想的。”他终于露出半个笑容，“你不得不承认这首曲子特别上口，而且很有效果。”  
  
“是是是，特别脍炙人口、广为流传。”罗恩无意中用出笔友自我介绍里的形容，立刻皱了皱眉，而马尔福奇怪地瞥他一眼，然后仿佛终于被罗恩说通了一般松开了一直紧握的拳头。罗恩看到他的掌心被指甲掐出几弧月牙，再狠一点就要破皮了，他想松手去拿自己的魔杖，但马尔福却反手一把抓住他，灰眼睛再次专注于他的脸庞。  
  
“你脑子果然不好，韦斯莱，还有最后一个问题呢。”  
  
“最后一个问题——哦。”罗恩的耳根一下子烧了起来，只觉得之前被马尔福头发扫到过的皮肤顿时痒得钻心。“呃，嗯，其实我还没想好最后一个问题要怎么回答你。”  
  
“如果我给你几个选项，你会不会少费点脑子？”  
  
“比如？”  
  
“我们可以把今天早上那次只当成一次实验，以后分道扬镳再也不提；我们也可以继续上床，但只上床，毕竟我们是彼此现成的人选，而且今天早上那次我们都挺享受的——对吧？”罗恩在他眯起眼冰冷的凝视下立刻大力点头，而马尔福满意地哼了一声，继续说了下去：“当然，我们也可以试着在卧室之外相处，就像我们之前那样，酒吧，魁地奇，还有其他我一时半会想不到的事都可以做一做——当然并不是什么特别的关系，只不过作为熟人一起消遣而已。”  
  
罗恩愣了片刻，认真思考马尔福给他列出的这三个选项，然后忍不住笑了出来：“说真的，马尔福，如果你想当我的炮友就直说。”  
  
“炮友？”男人浅色眉毛高高扬起，一脸狐疑。  
  
“麻瓜的说法，意思就是在床上互惠互利的朋友——重点在朋友。”罗恩捏了捏他的手，“还是说你不稀罕当我的朋友？”  
  
“我不——请你不要用这么没品味的词好吗？”马尔福扬起下巴。  
  
“抱歉，但霍格沃茨没有文法课。”  
  
”我很想，我很愿意，我很高兴，我很乐于，我很——”马尔福一口气报出一串同义词，但在对上罗恩玩味的目光后脸颊绯红，“好吧，好吧，我的回答是肯定的，可以了吧？让我们来当炮友，从现在就开始。”话音未落，他猛地扑过来把罗恩压倒在床上，张嘴堵住从他口中溜出的一声惊呼。罗恩被他的体重压得一口气差点没喘上来，下意识抬手拽住他的袍子，却把对方绑头发的发绳扯了下来。丝缕细滑的金发顺着马尔福的脸颊垂落，扫进罗恩的脖子里，害的他好不容易平息下来的瘙痒又一次在皮肤上火焰一般迅速蔓延。  
  
“你的……头发！”罗恩在对方亲吻间隙艰难开口，试图用手指拢住长发，但总有几缕发丝从他的指缝间漏出去，“你爸上床的时候是怎么打理头发的？”  
  
“梅林啊，你非得在床上提到我父亲吗？”马尔福叹了口气，搂住罗恩肩膀的手微微用力，让他俩在床上翻身交换位置，自己仰面朝天躺在两个枕头中间，浅金色长发在炽烈橘红色枕套的映衬下呈现出近乎月光的银白。“不过你非得知道的话，马尔福庄园有个家养小精灵专门为他在就寝时一直托着头发。”  
  
“……真的假的？”罗恩觉得马尔福肯定在逗他玩，但卢修斯似乎真的能干出这种事。被他压在身下的人只是狡黠一笑，然后把两只手一左一右放在罗恩暴露在空气中赤裸滚圆的屁股上。  
  
“现在轮到我的手想摸就摸了。”  
  
“你别想穿着衣服上我的床。”罗恩边说边坐直上半身，交叉双臂后低头注视马尔福，“给你两分钟时间，靴子，裤子，袍子，衬衣，统统给我——”  
  
“留件衬衣都不行？”马尔福仍然脸上带笑，但语气藏着一丝不安，目光下意识落在自己左手前臂，而罗恩迟缓的大脑直到现在才终于反应过来为什么他今天早上执意穿着衬衣。  
  
“我不在乎。”他干脆利落对马尔福宣布，抬手握住对方的胳膊。哪怕隔着一层厚重外袍，马尔福仍然在他触上来的瞬间忍不住浑身打了个寒颤，而罗恩立刻放轻了自己的持握，只是松松圈着他。“抱歉，这里还疼吗？”  
  
马尔福摇摇头。“自从他死后就再没疼过。“他轻声耳语，仿佛这是个令他难以启齿的秘密。”  
  
“哈利的伤疤也一直没疼过了。”  
  
“但这可比那道小闪电要显眼多了，不是吗？”马尔福低头凝视自己被袖子遮住的左手前臂，嘴唇扭曲出苦涩的笑，“我父亲说这个印记会慢慢变淡，可他的这么多年了还是很清晰。之前我有次做梦梦到那个人又回来了，惊醒的时候感觉这里又开始疼了，那时候要不是母亲听到我的尖叫跑过来看我，我真的差点就用小刀把这块肉直接削下来……”  
  
罗恩从没预想过马尔福会如此坦诚地告诉他这些，但他却在惊讶的同时无法抑制感觉到一阵清晰的愤怒与感同身受涌入胸口：愤怒于伏地魔竟然无耻到让一个当时还未成年的孩子承受烙印；感同身受则在于他同样也切身体会过伏地魔冰冷黑暗的灵魂附在自己身上令人如何痛不欲生，无法呼吸。  
  
“他已经死了，马尔福。”他的手指在对方手臂上缓缓收紧，另一只手也抬起来揽住马尔福正在无声颤抖的瘦削肩膀，把他整个人搂进自己怀里，“伏地魔已经死了，死得不能再死，每片灵魂都已经彻底消失——如果你想听，以后有时间我会给你好好讲讲我们是怎么彻底干掉他的，但我向你保证他再也不会回来折磨我们了。”  
  
马尔福在他怀中起先无比僵硬，像是忘记了该如何命令自己的骨骼与肌肉，但在罗恩说出伏地魔这个名字的瞬间他整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，仿佛怕他突然消失一般抬手紧紧勒住他，把脸埋在他的肩膀上发出一声细微的啜泣。  
  
“黑魔——伏地魔的品味真的很糟糕。”半晌后他对着罗恩的肩膀闷声回答，“一条在骷髅眼洞和嘴巴里穿梭的蛇？梅林啊，我没见过比那更垃圾的设计，他真的在表现自己是斯莱特林传人这件事上用力过猛了。”  
  
“他可能把自己的艺术能力都浪费在给哈利的伤疤上了。”罗恩赶紧同他开玩笑，“想想看吧，万一大难不死的男孩额头上的伤疤是个甜甜圈之类的。”  
  
马尔福发出一声非常不体面的哽咽的笑，轻咬了罗恩肩膀一口，然后抬起头来看向他。除了眼眶微红外他几乎看不出刚经历过一场小型精神崩溃，但整张苍白清瘦的脸都挂着日积月累的疲惫，于是罗恩决定他们成为炮友后干的第一件事是一起睡一觉——字面意义上睡觉。  
  
“脱掉，都脱掉。”他抓过放在床头柜上的魔杖，朝马尔福画了好几个圈，在对方连气带笑的惊呼声中非常野蛮地扯掉了他身上绝大多数衣物，任凭它们朝卧室各个角落乱飞。最后留在身上的衬衣因为扣子太多一时半会没被立刻咒飞，罗恩忍不住亲自动手把它从马尔福身上不耐烦地扒了下来，然后看也不看对方手臂上那个灰扑扑的印记，伸出长胳膊抱着他一起栽倒在床上。  
  
“现在是下午五点半。”马尔福对着罗恩蓬乱的红发小声嘀咕一句，“你不吃晚饭吗？”  
  
“睡醒再吃。”罗恩只觉得刚才大段谈心的确耗神，一躺下就打了个哈欠，“你请我。”  
  
他没听到马尔福的回复，几乎一闭上眼睛就睡着了。他也没觉得自己做梦，但两个多小时后因为肚子乱叫自然转醒时发现他睡着后翻了个身，歪头张嘴枕着马尔福的左臂，在黑魔标记上糊了厚厚一层口水。马尔福醒后尖叫着指责罗恩玷污了他，然后冲进浴室搓了十分钟才出来，但他之后再也没在罗恩面前遮挡过那个印记。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天恰好是周日，韦斯莱家一周一度的中午聚餐。这次桌旁缺了再一次出国开会的赫敏以及最近刚被古灵阁借给大马士革分行的比尔，但其余人都到了，包括脸上红疹终于完全消退的哈利。一大家子人乱哄哄坐在长条桌旁，放眼望去红发里掺杂了金、棕和黑，外加被哈利带来的泰迪·卢平每隔几分钟就变一次色的小卷毛。  
  
酒足饭饱，莫丽只把金妮留在厨房，说要好好锻炼她已经生疏的家务能力，然后把其余人全都赶了出去。虽然已近深秋，但今天天气仍然很不错，午后日光照在身上暖融融的。亚瑟去车库捣鼓他最爱的麻瓜小发明，由出身混血家庭的奥黛丽作陪，珀西则陪乔治去了陋居旁的那条河边散步，芙蓉留在院子里抱着刚六个月大的多米妮卡，而她和比尔的大女儿维克多娃正迈着小短腿和泰迪在她妈妈身旁边咯咯笑边绕圈，泰迪的头发在一大一小两位金发美人的陪伴下同样变成了瀑布一般银亮，在太阳下闪闪发光。  
  
罗恩也和哈利坐在院子一角的两张躺椅上，暖和的阳光照得他骨节发酥。昨晚等他和马尔福收拾完，出门吃过饭，又回来闹腾了好一阵之后已经接近凌晨一点了，哪怕今早一口气睡到十点才醒，仍然感到有些疲惫。他正躺在这里希望自己能补会觉，突然感觉身旁哈利戳了戳他，一睁眼就看到好友窃笑的脸。  
  
“怎么了？”罗恩不耐烦地问他，而哈利盯着他看了一会，在把罗恩看得浑身发毛后从夹克口袋里抽出一张叠起来的报纸递给他。罗恩接过后展开，发现那是今天《预言家日报》的体育专栏，然后——  
  
“你给我这个想干嘛？”罗恩努力板正表情，希望哈利不要从他脸上看出端倪，但黑发好友只是翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“上帝啊，罗恩，你要是说这不是你，我就让花园里的地精把我的鼻子咬掉。”  
  
“咳。”罗恩尴尬地清了清嗓子，低头看向专栏头条对昨日魁地奇联盟杯比赛的报道，以及那张占据了大半版面的照片：他和马尔福吻得忘乎所以，难舍难分，一遍又一遍。下面那行配图小字更是令他耳根滚烫：这两位火炮队球迷的激情热吻是整个球场上唯一令人赏心悦目的橘色。  
  
“说实在的，罗恩，你太深藏不露了。”哈利笑着捶了捶他的肩膀，“你究竟从哪儿抽出来的把妹的时间？”  
  
“把妹……？”满心以为自己和马尔福被抓包的罗恩惊讶眨了眨眼，又低头瞥向照片，突然意识到哈利并没认出照片里另一个人是谁——马尔福这个机灵鬼，不仅用罗恩那顶帽子遮住了上半张脸，还专门挑了个下半张脸也不会暴露的角度，照片里只有罗恩乱蓬蓬的头顶外加形状独特的长鼻子，难怪哈利在黑白照片上仍然认出是他，并且把梳了条马尾辫的马尔福当成不知名女性了。  
  
“不过幸好赫敏不在国内，也完全不关心魁地奇。”哈利说到这里脸色一变，露出些许担忧。“她之前主动和你分手是希望你能正视自己的那什么，但现在你这么快就有又找到一个女朋友……”  
  
“这人不是我女朋友。”罗恩咬着舌尖吞下这句话开头那个人称代词，“我们只是——呃正好遇上了然后……”他胡乱做了个手势，但哈利和他在一块待太久了，完全明白什么意思，大笑一声后立刻用手背捂住嘴。  
  
“老天啊，你个狡猾的老狗。”但笑完他又皱了皱眉。“但你们以后还打算再见面吗？——我当然不是在干涉你的私事，只不过不想再经历一遍你和赫敏在六年级给我留下的精神伤害了。”  
  
罗恩认真思考了片刻，在究竟向哈利承认照片上的人是马尔福还是承认他们之后还会见面之间纠结，感觉两种可能都会让他被哈利当场打死——不用魔杖，一拳一拳打到血肉模糊那种。最终他只是说：“别担心，我不会再让赫敏受伤了。”  
  
哈利继续严肃地盯着他看了一会，然后才点点头。“好吧，既然你这么说了。不过你也知道万一再来一次，你受的惩罚绝不会只是被小鸟啄几下，而是众叛亲离，驱出家门，流浪街头吧？”  
  
罗恩看入那双阳光下半点笑意都没有的绿色眼睛，猛地打了个寒颤。  
  
***  
  
哈利之后再没提这件事，也没再拿罗恩的情感生活打趣，于是罗恩暂且放松警惕，并没对马尔福说起。报纸上那张照片则被他出于无法言说的心情剪下后夹在了传讯录里，然后小心地放回书柜上。这两天他和笔友通讯的机会骤减，因为马尔福每晚都要来他的公寓待一会，吃个晚饭，再消磨点时间——通常在床上，等他走后罗恩总是精疲力尽，倒头就睡，好在笔友似乎也很忙，并没有主动找他聊天。  
  
除此之外罗恩的生活恢复了正常，从周一开始继续和哈利一起出外勤。他和哈利之前负责的那个案子已经接近尾声，那伙食死徒在他们的努力下几乎被全部捉捕归案，唯独剩下一个行踪最诡秘的依旧在逃。对方最后一次露面时留下的魔法踪迹把罗恩和哈利又一次引到了那个位于麻瓜伦敦的住宅楼，但那里早就人去楼空，傲罗司这周二来彻底搜过一次，连墙皮都用咒语铲了下来，却仍然没能找到那人的踪迹。  
  
“他肯定就躲在这附近。”哈利在路灯旁对罗恩小声说。他们又变形成了之前那对麻瓜警探，站在早上十点空无一人的街道上。一阵寒风吹过，卷起几片枯黄落叶和纸屑，而罗恩打了个哆嗦，把脖子缩在硬邦邦的衬衣领子里，想给自己施个保温咒但又不能大庭广众下抽出魔杖。  
  
“可是我们总不能一家家敲门吧？”罗恩抬眼看向街道两排仿佛被施了复制咒一般的居民楼，“这要找到什么时候去？”  
  
“或许不需要敲门，”哈利说，“哪怕他扮成麻瓜，也总会在房门上施防护咒或者驱逐咒，或者在强迫进门时用过阿拉霍洞开。我们只需要把这几幢居民楼里每扇门都探查一遍，找到魔咒踪迹就可以了。”  
  
罗恩还是觉得这种方法笨了点，食死徒总不会在门后坐以待毙等他们闯进去，却也想不到其他更好的方法。他和哈利商量了一下，决定一人负责街道一侧。哈利转身过马路，而罗恩叹了口气，走向他自己这边第一幢居民楼。上楼时他的魔杖一直藏在袖子里，随时准备抽出来用以防身。傲罗的工作并非一天二十四小时被刺激的对决与追捕灌满，一半要在办公桌前完成，但另一半却也危险重重。罗恩成为正式傲罗后受的最重的一次伤是胸口连中三次昏迷咒，在圣芒戈躺了两天才恢复意识。  
  
在昏暗狭窄的楼梯间里他对自己的皮鞋底施了个消声咒，悄无声息走过一扇又一扇房门，通过从袖口探出头的魔杖尖追寻空气里一丝半点的魔法气息，但从底层一直爬到六楼都毫无所获。看来食死徒并非藏匿在这幢楼里。他叹了口气，匆匆下楼准备前往下一幢，却在下到二楼时猛地停住脚步，惊讶地瞪向一扇从内推开的门。之前那个一直在窗帘后面监视他们的麻瓜老太太从门缝后探出一张皱巴巴的脸，眼睛在老式镜片后凸起，像只蜻蜓一样瞪着他，手里还捧着个半满的茶杯。  
  
“我见过你。”她颤巍巍地说，“你还有另一个人之前一直在我们楼下打转。说吧，你究竟在搞什么鬼？不说我可报警了。”  
  
“我——呃，我就是警察。”罗恩抬手把魔杖往袖子深处怼了一下，然后笨手笨脚从西装内侧口袋掏出自己的假警官证，像哈利之前那样在老太太面前飞速晃了一下。“我和我的搭档在查案子。”  
  
“什么案子能查到我们楼里？”老太太的眼睛眯了起来，“我在这里住了三十年了，住在这里的都是好人！我楼下住的是三年前刚搬来的一对小夫妻，他们去年生了个儿子叫西蒙，他可乖了，我晚上都听不到他哭闹；他们对门的邻居是——”  
  
“一个逃犯，夫人。”罗恩赶紧打断她絮絮叨叨的描述，“我们暂时还不确定他是否藏在这栋楼里，所以正在挨家挨户排查。”  
  
“哦！那你们可真是辛苦了。”老太太脸上的表情终于缓和下来，罗恩也松口气，但听到她下一句话又想大声呻吟了。“进来喝杯茶，吃块蛋糕吧？我早上起来刚烤了苹果酥。”  
  
“不了，夫人，我还有——”  
  
“之前这片辖区的警察都很乐意进来尝尝我的苹果酥，”她的语气不容拒绝到近乎严厉，“进来吧，年轻人，你妈妈应该教过你不要粗鲁拒绝别人的好意邀请。”  
  
莫丽教过罗恩很多东西，但此刻都不宜拿出来在一个麻瓜老太太面前展示。罗恩捏紧袖子里的魔杖，犹豫片刻还是点了点头，跟在对方身后走进公寓。他在这里耽误的时间越长就越容易惹出大麻烦，等对方进公寓后反而要好处理很多，一个一忘皆空只需几秒钟的时间就能让她彻底忘掉自己。  
  
他一走进麻瓜老太太的公寓就感到一阵反胃——倒不是对方家里有什么恶心的味道，纯粹因为这里挂了满墙的小猫相框以及配套的粉色茶具让他立刻回忆起乌姆里奇的办公室。麻瓜老太太指了指客厅一把扶手椅示意罗恩坐下，但他看着椅子上那个绣着小猫头像的抱枕硬是站在原地一动没动。除了哈利姨妈家之外他还从没进过其他麻瓜家的门，而这里的感觉和那间位于女贞路的会客厅全然不同，更——更——  
  
更让罗恩直觉感到一阵不安，就好像有哪里不对劲，却藏在他眼皮之下无论如何都看不见。麻瓜老太太仍然端着手里的茶杯站在他面前一脸不满，就好像罗恩不肯坐下犯了天大的罪，但罗恩胃里那阵不安的抽搐却更明显了。他咬了咬嘴唇，飞快上下打量对方一眼，终于下定决心，从袖口抽出小半截魔杖指向对方。  
  
“一忘皆——”  
  
他的咒语没能念完，因为他的视线突然一黑，某种冰冷粘稠的东西张牙舞爪盖在了他的脸上，而被不知名液体粘上的皮肤立刻痛得钻心彻骨，发出被溶解的嘶嘶响声。罗恩惨叫一声，顾不得自己的脸，忍痛朝刚才老太太站立的位置再次念出咒语，希望对方身手没那么快，还没来得及移动位置。  
  
“昏昏倒地——统统石化——倒挂金钟——除你武器——”罗恩一口气喊了四五个咒语后屏住因剧烈疼痛而无比沉重的呼吸，侧耳聆听对方的动静。他仍然睁不开眼，因为他甚至能感觉到自己的眼皮被刚才那泼到脸上的液体溶解后粘在了一起，但整间公寓此刻除了他狂乱的心跳外没有任何声响，刚才那个老太太——也就是他们一直在追捕的食死徒要么被那一串咒语制服，要么早已趁罗恩不可见物时逃之夭夭，现在能帮他的只有哈利。  
  
“呼神护卫。”他深吸一口气，尽量想着些快乐的念头希望自己的守护神快些成型。在脑内闪过魁地奇赛场的欢呼与一双柔软的嘴唇后他凭感觉知道自己的银狗已经从魔杖尖冒了出来，紧接着立刻驱使它去找哈利。他没像凤凰社成员习惯做的那样通过守护神传话，因为一个没有实体的小动物突然开口说话对麻瓜来说实在太惊悚了，但罗恩知道哈利只要见到他的守护神就一定会知道自己出了事。  
  
果然短短两分钟后公寓门外已经传来沉重的脚步声，紧接着哈利气喘吁吁的惊呼在他耳边响起。“罗恩！”他听到自己好友倒吸一口冷气，却不知究竟是为他的脸还是房间内一个可能被束缚住倒挂在天花板上的麻瓜老太太。  
  
“这个公寓的主人——那个老太太——是食死徒假扮的。”罗恩一开口就感到又一波疼痛，只感觉脸颊周围的肌肉像是被火烤一样，“我施了几个咒，但看不到对方——”  
  
“他在天花板上。”哈利的声音充斥着惊讶与倾佩，“罗恩，你简直太厉害了，脸被搞成这个样还能——老天啊你得赶紧去圣芒戈才行！”  
  
“可我不能留你一个人在这里。”罗恩痛苦地喘息道，“这个食死徒大概喝了复方汤剂才能变得这么逼真，公寓原本的主人要么已经遇害，要么还被他藏在这里，我们得——”  
  
“我现在就用守护神联系傲罗司指挥部，让他们立刻派人来接应我们。”哈利也低声说了句“呼神护卫”，紧接着罗恩感到一阵清凉的风从他耳边疾驰而过，而片刻后哈利温热的呼吸也凑了过来。  
  
“天呐，罗恩，你现在这个样子绝对会让赫敏还有莫丽哭死。我真的不该提议我们分头行动。”哈利声音沉闷懊悔，而罗恩想起六年级时比尔被毁容后他妈妈的表现，忍不住叹了口气。  
  
“是我太不谨慎了。”他哑声说，“不应该贸然进来。”  
  
“你肯定是察觉到哪里不对才会进这间公寓。”哈利的手轻柔地扶住他的肩膀，“但别想这些了，等你养好伤再写报告也不迟。”  
  
他刚说完这句话，房间内嘭嘭传来两声熟悉的幻影显形。罗恩不知道究竟是哪两位同事前来接手，但他们一见到他的脸就不约而同发出同情的惊呼。哈利简单几句话和他们说明情况，紧接着立刻带罗恩幻影移形去了圣芒戈。  
  
接下来几个小时里罗恩感觉自己就像中了夺魂咒，对外界的感知随着脸上疼痛加剧越来越模糊。他只能隐约听到有人在自己耳边大声讲话，有哈利大吵大闹的叫声，也有不认识的声音，可他们的争吵似乎完全没有任何结果，他仍然睁不开眼睛，周围的皮肤也依旧疼得钻心。他在痛苦与意识昏迷中反复沉沦，感觉自己在某个时候似乎听到了他妈妈熟悉的啜泣——莫丽在最近这些年里实在哭过太多次了，而罗恩真的不愿再次成为他爸妈兄妹以及朋友们痛苦的来源。  
  
又过了段时间，耳边的争吵声终于停歇了，而不久后有人朝他脸上涂了某种味道刺鼻但凉丝丝的药膏，罗恩一直火烧火燎的脸终于好受了点。他觉得自己终于能好好睡个觉，让睡眠淹没一切痛苦与自责，但在一片静默中他因为失去视力而无比敏感的耳朵突然捕捉到一声沉重的叹息。  
  
“谁？”他朝叹息的方向扭过头，却忘了自己根本看不见东西。片刻后细微的脚步声与衣料窸窣朝他的病床旁缓缓靠近，紧接着一只冰凉的手轻轻拂开他额头上一缕被冷汗粘住的头发。罗恩立刻认出来人是谁。  
  
“马尔福？”他哑着嗓子小声发问，而对方却只用另一声更沉重的叹息回答他。“拜托，我的脸没有糟糕到让你连话都说不出来吧？”  
  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱。”马尔福厉声呵斥，但罗恩能听出他掩盖在冷硬情绪下面的细微颤抖，“你他妈现在看起来像是棵和紫甘蓝一起煮太久的花椰菜。”  
  
罗恩此刻混乱的脑子实在想不出那是副怎样惨烈的景象。“你怎么知道我在这儿？”他换了个话题，“哈利和我妈妈又怎么会放你进来？”  
  
“他们没看见我。”马尔福轻声说，“我趁他们去和你的治疗师讨论东西的时候偷溜进来的。而且你的治疗师糟糕透了，韦斯莱，感觉像是刚从霍格沃茨毕业，N.E.W.T.魔药学只拿了个良那种。他根本辨认不出你脸上的伤是什么造成的，也不知道该如何治疗。”  
  
“总要花点时间嘛。”罗恩想起亚瑟被纳吉尼咬过后圣芒戈的治疗师也是花了好长一段时间才找到能中和蛇毒的药剂。“不过我现在脸上涂的药膏感觉还挺舒服的。”  
  
“那当然。”站在他床边的人冷哼一声，“药膏是我从马尔福庄园带来的，我们家从不外传的秘药。”  
  
“说真的，你究竟怎么这么快就得到我受伤的消息，还知道我伤成什么样？”罗恩觉得要是自己的眉毛还能动弹，肯定早就飞进发际线了。  
  
这个问题后马尔福半晌都没说话，过了好半天才慢吞吞开口：“究竟通过什么渠道我暂时不能告诉你，但我——我也许把我家的各种秘药每样都带了一瓶……”  
  
“希望你爸别今天突然心血来潮想收拾仓库。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，却因为扯到脸上肌肉疼得倒吸一口冷气。马尔福的手立刻按住他的肩膀，声音低而尖锐。  
  
“你能不能有个人样？”他贴近罗恩的耳朵低吼，“别像个凯波拉似的动来动去、上蹿下跳行吗？”  
  
“行。”罗恩轻笑一声，然后在枕头上平躺下来，放松脸部所有还能自主动弹的肌肉。在他身旁马尔福又沉默了一会，然后他对罗恩低声说：“你脸上的伤很重。”  
  
“我知道。”罗恩回答，“毕竟朝我脸上泼了不知道什么魔药的人是个食死徒，所以我猜肯定不是祛斑药水。”  
  
“所以真的是个食死徒？你能告诉我他或者她叫什么名字吗？兴许我可以去问问我父亲，看看他——”  
  
“多谢，但这是傲罗内部机密，我真的不能告诉你。”罗恩打断马尔福有些迟疑的提议，“再说了我不觉得你爸和这人有过多少联系，对方属于那种外围食死徒，不然也不会躲过霍格沃茨之战并一直潜逃到现在。”  
  
“可是……”马尔福冰冷的手指又一次落回罗恩的脸上，在颧骨边缘未受损伤的皮肤上轻轻划动，“我真的不想和一颗紫乎乎的花椰菜上床。”他声音很轻，近乎耳语，可罗恩却觉得他听起来似乎随时随刻都能哭出声，而一个哭唧唧的马尔福只能意味着两件事：要么罗恩现在真的丑得不堪入目，要么——他只觉得胸口一阵烦闷的窒息，不能也不愿再想下去了。  
  
“那我们以后大概只能熄灯后再上床了。或者你更喜欢谁的脸，可以偷几根他们的头发，反正你魔药学的那么好，复方汤剂肯定手到擒来，我喝下去再——”罗恩试图缓解气氛的玩笑被一个撞得他牙龈酸痛的吻堵在嘴里，马尔福亲他的样子简直是在发泄情绪，牙齿在罗恩的嘴唇上又撕又咬，丝毫不顾及他脸上其余部位已经伤得够惨了。连罗恩的舌头都被对方气急败坏狠狠扯了一下，他疼得又嘶声吸了口冷气，正想抬手让马尔福稍微克制点，不然一会莫丽回来看到他嘴唇也破了该怎么解释，突然有个冰冷而平静的从床脚的位置缓缓响起。  
  
“无论你是谁，立刻离开他身边。”哈利·波特声音里浓重的威胁在寂静的房间内回荡，“别让我再说第二遍。”  
  
***  
  
罗恩能清晰感觉到马尔福的身体在哈利声音响起的瞬间僵硬，而从自己嘴里溜出来的那声尴尬导致的呻吟却很有让事态进一步恶化的潜质。最先窜进他脑子的念头是赶在哈利用杀伤力过大的咒语把马尔福弹开之前率先推开他，可那样的动作似乎也容易让人误会。于是他清了清嗓子，希望哈利下手别太快，可他想说的话却被一声惊诧的叫喊噎在喉咙里。  
  
“马——马尔福？！”  
  
看来哈利终于认出了淡金色马尾辫的所有人是谁——罗恩叹了口气，而被叫到名字的人轻哼一声，随着衣料窸窣从床边直起身体，但一只手仍然紧紧扣在罗恩的肩膀上。“波特。”他语气寡淡，似乎根本不把哈利放在心上。  
  
“你怎么会在这儿？”哈利的语气最先满是诧异，但身为多年好友以及傲罗搭档的罗恩太了解他了，知道他很快就能把各种线索细节连接起来，他几乎能听到哈利脑子里各种零部件飞快旋转的声音，“你……那天和罗恩一起去看魁地奇的人是你？”  
  
“是又怎样。”马尔福的声音仍然平淡无波，听起来几乎透着无聊。“我不觉得这和你有什么关系。”  
  
“有天大的关系。”哈利的靴子朝前踏了一步，马尔福捏在罗恩肩膀上的手指更用力了。“你是个前食死徒，外加马尔福家一直和韦斯莱家有过节，我必须要知道你接近罗恩并且——并且出现在这里的目的是什么。”  
  
“你把我们的关系形容的就好像无比邪恶的食死徒准备诱骗单纯无辜的男孩进行打击报复。醒醒吧，波特，韦斯莱已经不需要奶嘴尿布了，他有权为自己做选择。”  
  
罗恩听到哈利因一时半会找不到反驳的话而烦闷地吐了口气，然后伴随靴子重重踏过病房吱嘎的木地板，他在自己病床另一侧站定，同样也伸出手握住自己的肩膀。罗恩甚至不需要视力都知道哈利现在正在和马尔福一左一右怒瞪对方，要是能靠眼神施咒，整个病房早就被他俩炸了。他真庆幸自己现在什么都看不见，但也愈发受不了两个人重回霍格沃茨一般的幼稚行为。于是罗恩咳嗽一声，决定开口夺回话语权：  
  
“你们两个全他妈立刻把手从我肩膀上拿开。”  
  
哈利仿佛罗恩的肩膀咬了他手指头一口，痉挛地缩了回去，但马尔福却用僵硬的手指又狠狠捏了他一下才松开。罗恩真希望马尔福刚才没给他涂药膏，这样他就能借口脸上太疼而直接昏过去，但是不，哪怕他已经变成了一颗紫色的花椰菜，他还是要努力阻止自己的好友和炮友下一秒干掉对方。  
  
他朝右边转过头：“马尔福，你先给我好好闭上嘴，要是再多说一个字，我回家就给整间公寓上安全咒。”然后转向左边：“哈利，你也别突然正义感爆棚想给我撑腰，还是说你不相信我的判断力？”  
  
“我当然相信你。”哈利喃喃低语，像被大蜘蛛吓傻的牙牙一样细声细气，“只不过你现在伤成这个样子，我一回来突然看到病房里冒出一个人，又是——又是马尔福。”  
  
马尔福冷哼一声，但很明智没贸然开口。罗恩的脸仍然朝向哈利，于是黑发好友继续说了下去：“但是……但是你们什么时候成了这种关系？而且你为什么不告诉我和赫敏，甚至让我以为你在魁地奇亲的那个人是个女性？”  
  
“韦斯莱！”马尔福的耐心到此为止，声音尖锐得似乎要戳破罗恩的耳膜，“波特说的是真的？”  
  
不知为何，他的语气让罗恩有点愧疚。“我没承认也没否认。”他嘀咕一句。  
“没承认也没否认……”马尔福拖拉着腔调，把这句话重复得像是个最刻薄的鄙夷，“是啊，这的确是我们两个的关系，不是吗？谁都没有那个胆子把我们干过的事捅到自己家人和朋友面前。一对天造地设的懦夫。”  
  
“呃，”哈利在病床另一侧挤出一声，“如果你们需要，我可以出去让你们好好谈谈。”  
  
“没这个必要。”马尔福干净利落扔下这么一句，话音未落已经从罗恩病床边离身，“反正我们只不过互相利用彼此的身体，对吗，韦斯莱？等你的脸彻底长好了再联系我吧，我可不想在床上看到你一脸坑坑巴巴的怪样恶心得吐出来。”  
  
他边说边往外走，靴子把地板踩得震天响，而哈利在旁边发出等同于翻白眼的怪声，但罗恩已经全然顾不得好友又一次被迫卷进自己无比纠结的感情生活了，因为他的心脏随着马尔福逐渐离去的脚步声越跳越快，仿佛胸口正在不断塌陷收缩，压得他根本喘不上气，而那样的痛苦似乎远胜于皮肤因不知名的魔药而腐烂溶解，远胜于胸口连中三次昏迷咒。他感觉如果再不做点什么留住对方，他的胸腔肯定就要炸裂了。  
  
在罗恩反应过来之前，他已经猛地从病床上摇晃着扑了下来，膝盖与手肘重重撞击地板的声音淹没了哈利大叫出他的名字。疼痛令他分了片刻神，没能听到马尔福的脚步声是否已经彻底远去，但片刻后那双熟悉的手突然敷上他的下颌，手心里沁满冷汗，紧接着纤细手指探入罗恩后脑勺缠成一团的红发，使劲拽了一把。  
  
“你个脑子没长全，身体不协调，连脸都烂了的蠢货。”马尔福的声音和他扶在罗恩脸颊上的手一样气得发抖，“我他妈刚才说什么来着？你能不能有个人样？”  
  
“你……”罗恩因后脑勺、脸外加膝盖与手肘联合的疼痛而趴在地上大口喘气，好半天才把这句回答顺顺利利说出口：“你要是走了，我想怎么跳就怎么跳。”  
  
“我又不是你的治疗师，我为什么要在乎？”  
  
“谁刚给我偷偷涂了从不外传的药？”罗恩朝对方声源的位置咧嘴一笑，而马尔福的回应则是又拽了一把他的头发，然后用一个悬浮咒把他狠狠甩回病床上。他的时机掌握得刚刚好，因为罗恩的头刚滚落回枕头上，他就听到病房的门再一次被人从外面打开，而他妈妈熟悉的脚步声由远及近传了过来。  
  
“罗恩——哦！”莫丽在中途停下，显然为病房多了个人感到意外，“这位是……？”  
  
“治疗师呃……的助手！”哈利是三个人里反应最快的，罗恩有点好笑地听到他咚咚绕过病床，然后在莫丽认出马尔福究竟是谁前把他朝门外推去，“他已经检查完了，这就走。”马尔福有点不满地啧了一声，但也没做多反抗，和哈利的脚步声交错着一起走出了门。  
  
“罗尼，”莫丽显然没把这些放在心上，几秒后在罗恩身旁的床沿坐下，带着薄茧的粗糙手指轻轻划过他受损皮肤的边缘，然后垂下来握住罗恩的手，“刚才你的治疗师对我和哈利说了，泼到你脸上的药剂成分很古怪，他们怀疑不是出自英国或者欧洲的巫师之手，而是很可能来自非洲或者南亚，所以解药也很难找。”她深深叹了口气，声音里再次带上泪意。“你爸爸已经知道了，但他现在在参与对你逮住的那个食死徒的审讯，他们准备用吐真剂找出那瓶魔药的来源。好孩子，部里的人都夸你这次干得太漂亮了，被伤成这样还反应那么快，但我……唉，有时候我真希望你能找个安稳点的工作，别再这样让我天天担惊受怕了。”  
  
罗恩把她的手放在自己胸口，轻轻捏了捏：“你不是一直很为我成为傲罗而骄傲嘛。”  
  
“是啊，我是很骄傲，可我就是希望你能至少有那么一年不用进医院。自从你去了霍格沃茨……唉，我不是埋怨你、哈利或者任何一个人，我知道你们在做该做的事、正确的事，可是你们在我眼中一直还是孩子呢——无论你们做成过多少大事。”  
  
“妈。”罗恩喊了一声，感到自己的鼻腔也开始发酸了，但他的泪腺似乎被烧坏了，所以那种酸涩的感觉一个劲往嗓子眼里灌。“我知道我让你担心了。我以后肯定会小心，争取别让你再来医院陪我。”  
  
“受伤只是其中一部分。”莫丽用另一只手亲昵地理了理罗恩的头发，“我更希望你能快乐——我知道你一直都不太快乐，这是我和你爸爸的责任，我们在你小时候对你关注太少了，所以你老觉得自己得比别人更努力更优秀才行。你和赫敏分手是不是也有这方面的原因？”  
  
“不是。”罗恩下意识反驳，但片刻后苦涩地扯了扯嘴角。“好吧，不完全是。但真的，妈，别再劝我们两个和好了。”  
  
“傻孩子，我不是在劝你们和好。我知道我和你爸因为这事给你施了好多压，但现在我已经想明白了，只要你快快乐乐的，比什么都重要。况且真正成功的婚姻必须建立在夫妻双方绝对平等并且对彼此尊重上——当然我不是说赫敏不尊重你，但你从小养成了自我猜疑的习惯，赫敏又是特别要强特别有主张的姑娘。现在你们还年轻，遇到点小事还能当成斗嘴吵闹，可婚姻没那么简单……唉，你们两个说不定只当朋友会更好点。”  
  
“妈。”罗恩又小小地叫了一声，感觉那句迟迟未能出口的坦诚再一次卡住了他的喉咙。“对我和赫敏来说的确友情再重要不过，但我们分手其实还有另一个原因，我——我——”  
  
他深吸一口气，嘴唇不由自主颤抖起来，犹豫着无法下定决心。他知道真相会给他的父母与家庭带来多大的打击，无论在战争中立场如何，亚瑟和莫丽都出自老派纯血统巫师家族，况且喜欢同性和对麻瓜的物件感兴趣有天大的差别。罗恩接下来从自己口中说出的话会彻底改变他的人生，他也深知这场对话无论如何都不可避免，但他希望在自己说出那些对所有人都无比艰难的话语时，他能正视自己爸妈的双眼，亲眼看到他让他们究竟有多痛苦，而不是趁现在借着受伤将他们对他的关怀扭转为妥协。  
  
“我们之后再说好吗？”罗恩最终还是没说出口，而是轻声恳求他妈妈，“等我脸上好了，眼睛也能看得见了，我一定会和你还有爸——和全家人好好谈谈。”  
  
“当然，罗尼，当然没问题。”莫丽低头亲了亲他的下巴，“好孩子，现在你最该干的事就是好好养伤，别的以后再说。”  
  
***  
  
莫丽一直陪在在罗恩身边，而罗恩也因疼痛睡睡醒醒，偶尔听到有人在他耳边小声谈论什么。他很想知道哈利带马尔福去哪里了，他是不是已经走了，但哈利一直没再露面，而罗恩知道马尔福绝不会主动出现在自己家人面前。大概到了晚上亚瑟来了，先对着罗恩边叹气边检查了好一阵伤，才坐下来向他讲了傲罗司对那个食死徒的审讯结果。  
  
“泼在你脸上那瓶魔药的确是来自非洲，但他也不知道里面有什么成分，哪怕我们用了吐真剂并且是由金斯莱住持审讯，他仍然只告诉我们说那瓶药是在一个地下黑市买的，仅有这么一瓶。在圣芒戈的人能分析清楚魔药原本的成分前，解药恐怕很难配置了。”  
  
“那个食死徒是怎么在麻瓜公寓里藏了那么久？我为什么没能在门上发现魔法踪迹？”罗恩同样对案子很关心，“还有他装扮成的那个麻瓜老太太还好吗？”  
  
“不好。”亚瑟叹了口气，“接手你们案子的那两个傲罗在卧室衣柜里发现了她的尸体，看样子已经死了两三天了。没有魔法踪迹是因为那个食死徒全程没用咒语，他趁那个麻瓜老太太出门时用暴力制服了她，而复方汤剂他本来就带在身上，看到你和哈利出现才匆匆喝下变成她的样子。他本打算出奇制胜先干掉你，再伪装成你的样子干掉哈利，但没想到你反应这么快。”  
  
“操。”罗恩忍不住爆了一句粗，但他真的很受不了食死徒视麻瓜的性命如草芥，随便杀人。“抱歉，爸，但我真的——”  
  
“没事，儿子。”亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，“要不是你妈坐在旁边瞪我，我肯定和你一起开骂了。顺便哈利几个小时前回了一趟傲罗司，做了简单汇报，他说你一进那间公寓就发现了不对劲的地方，能给我说说是什么吗？”  
  
“首先他坚持让我进门就很不对劲，一个颤巍巍的老太太为什么要主动招惹看起来很可疑的壮年男性？”罗恩仔细回想今天早上发生的事，“其次他说早上刚烤了苹果酥，但屋子里却没有香味；此外墙上挂了很多猫的照片，椅子和抱枕上也能看到猫毛，但公寓里一只都看不到，也听不到猫叫。”  
  
“啊，对，我们也在衣柜里发现了三只猫的尸体，同样被扭断了脖子。”亚瑟叹了口气，“多亏了你，魔法部终于把他们一网打尽了，不然他们在外面只会残害更多无辜的生命。金斯莱对你的能力大加赞赏，你的司长也夸你是个当傲罗的好苗子。”  
  
想起莫丽之前的叹息，罗恩扯了扯嘴角，赶紧转移话题：“哈利回部里了？”  
  
“是，我们在部里打了个照面，不过他说等晚上再回来找你，接我和你妈妈的班。我说不用，但他坚持如此，要是一般人我真不会答应，但看在你和金妮的份上……”亚瑟的语气里带上笑意，而罗恩当然知道他对自己唯一这位准女婿有多满意。哈利照顾他过夜理所应当，但罗恩总觉得自己好友另有打算。  
  
“你们赶紧回去休息吧。”于是他立刻催促道，并且赶在莫丽开口前提要求：“妈，明天我想吃你烤的馅饼。”  
  
莫丽起身走过来摸了摸他的脸，无奈又怜惜地应了一声。没过多久哈利就风风火火进了病房，亚瑟和莫丽同他交代了几句，又互道晚安后终于幻影移形离开了。罗恩直挺挺躺在床上没动，听着哈利把刚才他妈妈坐过的椅子拽到床边后一屁股坐下来。  
  
“伙计，”哈利的声音里满是得意洋洋，“你欠我好大一次。”  
  
罗恩没理他，真希望自己还能翻白眼。“马尔福呢？”  
  
“我劝他先回家了。”哈利说，“告诉他说你爸妈会在这里待到很晚，最好等明天再来。他大概也不想夜不归宿被自己爸妈抓包，于是在外面待了一阵子就走了。不过，罗恩，我真没想到我还有看到马尔福露出那种表情的一天。”  
  
“什么表情？”罗恩的好奇心一下子被勾起来了，但他欠收拾的好友却嘿嘿窃笑了好半天才回答。  
  
“你是没看到，他一开始冲你发脾气的时候表情那叫一个心碎，脸皱在一块感觉马上就要哭出来了。我猜他完全忘了我还在在一边看呢。而等你摔下床后他直接幻影显形到你身边——我甚至没看到他用魔杖——而且恨不得变成一块毯子垫在你身下。”  
  
“哈利，我们两个不是——”  
  
“不是什么？不是情侣？他告诉我了。”哈利话里的直白让罗恩吃了一惊，不由自主从枕头上朝他的方向抬起头。“我把马尔福从莫丽面前拽走后看他情绪实在不对，于是请他去茶室坐了一会，而他把你们两个现在是什么情况给我简单讲了一遍。”  
  
“呃，他都讲了什么？”罗恩莫名心虚。  
  
“他说他就是在这件茶室向你出柜的，而你出于同情，也把你的取向告诉了他，那之后你们一起去看了魁地奇，在各种因素的促成下他吻了你，之后就不是我想知道的事了。按照他的描述，你们真的只是睡在一起，但我总觉得——”他能想象到哈利正坐在自己床边大肆摇头，“罗恩，马尔福对你很上心，他真的很喜欢你。”  
  
罗恩真希望那瓶魔药把他脸红的能力也一并烧掉了，他觉得自己现在肯定看起来更诡异了，一颗紫乎乎还泛红的花椰菜。“呃，我……我大概察觉到了。”他磕磕巴巴地承认。  
  
“那你呢？你只把他当炮友？”  
  
“我其实还没想明白——等等。”罗恩突然意识到哪里不对劲，猛地从床上坐直身体。“哈利，这可是马尔福，你在霍格沃茨除了斯内普之外最大的敌人。你就这么……就这么接受我们两个的事了？”  
  
“罗恩，我不知道你有没有意识到，马尔福在霍格沃茨招惹你的次数比我要多多了。”哈利的语气带上一点无奈，然后伸手按住罗恩的肩膀，强硬地把他重新按回病床上。“他只有在我的风头盖过他的时候才会给我下绊子——比如说三强争霸赛或者魁地奇比赛，但他时时刻刻都在找你的茬，而且我和他的冲突有很大一部分都是为了维护你还有你的家人。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“所以仔细想想，他从霍格沃茨就一直对你特别关注，现在喜欢上你也挺顺理成章。我也没有那么恨他，到六年级之后我只觉得他很可怜，他本质上不是个坏人，做出的很多事都是环境所迫。”  
  
“那你刚才还质问他是个前食死徒？”  
  
“这不是太担心你出什么事了嘛。”哈利啪的一声拍了一下罗恩的胳膊，“不过我现在的确有好多事想问你。”  
  
“你说吧。”罗恩自暴自弃在床上躺平，“反正我哪儿也去不了。”  
  
“那我可问了。首先，你对马尔福究竟有什么感觉？他喜欢上你是他的事，可我想象不出你怎么会喜欢上他？”  
  
“我……或许我对他不是喜欢？”他的脑子又迷茫了起来，仿佛有一百只猫头鹰在里面叽叽喳喳，翅膀乱飞，“我也不知道，我前段时间头一次见到他的时候还觉得他很讨厌，和在霍格沃茨的时候没什么两样，但后来老是遇见他也就觉得没什么了；再之后我的心情发生转变应该就是他冲我出柜那次，但我很清楚我当时感觉到的是同情，连对传讯录那个笔友我都是这么说的。”  
  
哈利听完后沉默片刻才慢吞吞开口。“同情的确是种很强大的感情，我相信那慢慢会演变成其他东西。不过你正好提到我想问的第二件事：你和传讯录那个笔友有联系，但一直没再见面对吧？”  
  
“对。”罗恩点点头，“他没再提出见面，我们都觉得这样聊天就挺好的。”  
  
“可是——罗恩，希望你别理解错我的意思，但我觉得你这么做对马尔福和那个笔友都有点不公平。”哈利语气迟疑，说着又用手按住罗恩的肩膀，仿佛生怕他再次激动得蹦下床。“在我看来，你现在一边和马尔福上床，一边又吊着那个不知名的笔友。我能想象到你和笔友谈的都是些很私密的事，你的感情还有困扰之类的，因为你最近都不怎么对我和赫敏提这些事了，但你也完全没对马尔福说——反正我就觉得你这么做有点……呃，怪怪的？”  
  
“你是在说我脚踏两条船？”罗恩的语调不由自主扬了起来，到最后直接破音了，而他立刻意识到自己这句话听起来有多心虚。“我没有，哈利，我也许没告诉马尔福传讯录这东西存在，但我把我和他的交往经历如实告诉了笔友——他说了他不在意！”  
  
“罗恩，我很难想象有任何人会对这种事不在意。”哈利却没动怒，也没抬高声音和罗恩争论，只是叹了口气。“赫敏说传讯录的持有者都是像你一样需要帮助的人，但我觉得和他谈论你和马尔福的关系算不上帮助——在帮倒忙也说不定。”说完他停顿了片刻才小声加上一句：“因为我也知道能给自己帮助的人不在身边是什么感觉。伏地魔复活前那段时间我经常和小天狼星写信，以为他的信足以给我所有慰藉，但那和住进格里莫12号同他真正相处全然不同。”  
  
罗恩在哈利说这些之前从未这般想过自己的笔友，可是现在……他一想象到对方在昏暗的卧室阅读自己写下的和马尔福有关的每个字眼，因无边孤独而痛苦的同时却还要提笔回答，就立刻觉得自己的心脏又一次紧紧缩成一团。而且他怎么能够忘记笔友的确朝他展露过真实情绪啊！罗恩每次提到马尔福，对方的回答总带着微微酸涩，就好像他真的很嫉妒罗恩能够在现实生活中找到一个交换秘密的人——而他的确应该感到不快，因为罗恩甚至把答应好和对方第四次邀约一起去看魁地奇给了马尔福。还有罗恩之前写过的那些混账话，什么“如果你赴约了，今天和我一起去看魁地奇的人就是你”……梅林啊。  
  
“哈利，我……”他听到自己声音微弱，语气慌张，唯一庆幸看不到自己好友此刻的表情，“我是不是真的很混蛋？”  
  
“我相信你不是故意这么混蛋。”哈利回答，声音怜悯又无奈，“毕竟你只有一茶匙的感情容量。马尔福的口是心非已经和黑湖一样深了，而你那个笔友听起来更是深不可测。如果这事不是发生在我最好的朋友的身上，我会觉得还挺好笑的。”  
  
“你他妈明明现在就快笑破肚皮了。”罗恩愤恨转头，对着枕头嘟囔了一句，而在他身后哈利终于笑出声来。  
  
“无论如何，赶紧把这事处理好吧。”他拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“而且这次你只能靠自己，我和赫敏都帮不了你了。”


	6. Chapter 6

尽管哈利说了他和赫敏不会再帮他，但罗恩第二天一早还是在他和赫敏的联合喧闹中缓缓转醒。若不是仍然无法睁眼，脸上皮肤火辣辣得疼，罗恩保准以为自己一夜回到霍格沃茨的期末考试季，而他和哈利正被冲进男寝室催他们复习的赫敏用硬皮大部头挨个敲醒。  
  
“……赫敏？”他因干渴而沙哑的喉咙吐出几个不成调的音节，从病床上缓缓坐起身，而身旁的争吵声立刻停了下来。几声靴子急促踏过地面的脚步声后，罗恩感到赫敏那双特别有劲儿的手扳住自己的下巴，仔仔细细检查他究竟伤成什么样子，过了好半天才开口。  
  
“哈利把昨天发生的事都告诉我了。”赫敏言简意赅，“所有事。”  
  
罗恩咽下一声叹气，抬手挠了挠下巴上蓄了一天一夜开始刺痒的胡茬。“你怎么突然回来了？我还以为你还在东欧开会。”  
  
“还不是为了你。”罗恩的肩膀上被狠狠捶了一拳，“顺便会昨天开完了，今天本来是我的假期——我两年里头一个带薪假期。”  
  
“呃，抱歉，下次再遇到想要我命的食死徒，我肯定会先和对方核对好你的日程安排。”  
  
“都伤成这样了，你能不能别再油嘴滑舌了？”赫敏虽然用词严厉，但语调里更多的则是担忧，下一句话则转向哈利：“圣芒戈的治疗师还是没能分辨出药剂的成分？”  
  
哈利叹了口气。“这还不到半天时间，你太高看他们了，也许只有像斯内普那样的魔药大师才能在几个小时内辨别出一瓶不知名异域魔药的全部成分。”他的声音在提到他们已过世的前魔药学教授时略显黯然。  
  
“斯拉格霍恩呢？”赫敏追问道，“我们难道不能写信给麦格校长，求他帮忙辨认吗？”  
  
“部里已经着手去做了——亚瑟比你心急得多，已经托关系找了好多人，但我们暂时还没得到任何靠谱的回应。”  
  
“我并不意外。”罗恩插入两人交谈，耸了耸肩，“我爸和比尔前段时间谈论过这事。最近二十年这两次巫师战争实在消耗了英国巫师界太多资源和人才，绝大多数食死徒与伏地魔的支持者都来自纯血家族，两次战后不是死亡就是入狱，侥幸逃脱的也都隐居不问世事，而这些家庭代代相传的许多珍贵书籍、记载与魔法材料全都在这个过程中遗失或者被变卖了。”  
  
“就像布莱克家一样。一旦失去继承人，那些珍贵无比的家传秘宝连最卑劣的惯偷都能轻易得手。”哈利一提到这事还是咬牙切齿。  
  
“至于我们这一代则是在伏地魔突然消失的世界里长大的，魔法部在对待黑魔法上可能矫枉过正了。”罗恩继续讲下去，“比尔认为我们在霍格沃茨的课堂上学到的东西实在太少太片面，而教授们在讲课的时候也过于小心翼翼。想想看吧，咱们第一次学到不可饶恕咒还是从小巴蒂·克劳奇那里——一个食死徒。”  
  
“但霍格沃茨的图书馆理应有最全面的藏书，不是吗？”赫敏问。  
  
“很可惜，并不是。虽然我们家没有，但我敢说有很多纯血家族的私人图书馆绝对赶得上你在霍格沃茨最爱的地方，足够让你再在里面醉生梦死七年。”罗恩还在开玩笑，但围在他身边的两位好友却不约而同安静了片刻，紧接着异口同声说出一个名字：  
  
“马尔福。”  
  
罗恩终于呻吟出声。“他怎么了。”  
  
“他家的藏书啊，罗恩！”赫敏晃了晃他的肩膀，“那个阔绰得可以用奢侈来形容的庄园肯定有个和外观相配的图书馆！”  
  
“呃，这倒也不错？他昨天过来看我的时候给我带了他们家不外传的药膏，涂上之后我立刻觉得舒服多了。”  
  
“罗恩！”赫敏的语气在想要训斥他竟然允许其他人给他用未经治疗师批准的药膏与迫切想要知道那种药膏究竟是什么之间来回摇摆，最终向自己的好奇心与求知欲妥协了。“马尔福他现在在哪儿？”  
  
“大概还在家吧。”哈利说，“需要的话我现在就去找他，打着傲罗司的名头。”  
  
“最好换个方式，哈利，先用猫头鹰寄封私人信件。卢修斯·马尔福前段时间因为健康问题刚进过一次圣芒戈，我觉得你不想背负上把他气死的罪名。”  
  
三言两语间哈利和赫敏已经下决心要把马尔福也扯进来，罗恩目不见物，连下床上厕所没人扶都会撞墙，自然表示你们爱干嘛就干嘛，他只负责躺着当病号。只不过哈利没捞到去马尔福庄园过傲罗瘾或者写信恐吓前食死徒一家的机会，因为趁他出去吃早饭的时候病房门被人从外推开，正和赫敏闲聊的罗恩立刻辨认出走进病房熟悉的脚步声。  
  
“马尔福。”身旁赫敏率先打招呼，不过语气有点紧绷，罗恩猜她对马尔福也有点卡卡洛夫的狗。  
  
“格兰杰。”马尔福语气轻松，就好像他会出现在这里是世界上最常见不过的事，“你也来围观韦斯莱把自己搞成食尸鬼了？”  
  
“罗恩说你家可能有非常珍贵的藏书，可以帮我们更快找到泼到他脸上的药剂的成分。”赫敏没上钩，直接道出所思所想，“你愿意帮我们吗？”  
  
马尔福最初几秒没做任何回答，病房内一片寂静，但罗恩总觉得他正在盯着自己看，于是在病床上不安地扭了几下后小声开口了：“不用看在我的面子上，我知道像你家那样的纯血家族把代代相传的珍藏看得比眼珠子还重要。”  
  
“我当然不会看在你的面子上——你还有面子吗，韦斯莱？”马尔福嗤笑一声，“况且我一向想做什么就做什么。”  
  
“所以你不肯帮忙，哪怕是帮罗恩？”赫敏的声音里透着失望，“哈利明明告诉我——”  
  
“我不知道波特都对你胡诌八扯了什么，但别以为我们能谈几句话并且没有立刻跳起来干掉对方就等同于他已经完全了解我了。”马尔福语气带着一贯的嘲讽，但罗恩却能感觉到他并没有多少恶意，赫敏大概也能。“所以，假如我要帮韦斯莱，那也是出于我的个人意愿，而不是为了你们。”  
  
果然是比黑湖还深的口是心非——罗恩无奈地叹了口气：“看在我已经没面子的面子上，你们三个会好好相处吧？”  
  
“我保证不对你心爱的救世主与泥——稻草头私下出手。”马尔福非常理智咽下那个战后已被明令禁止的词，“但要是他们脆弱的心承受不住我一贯的言行举止，或者被马尔福家的巨大财富吓出眼泪，那就不是我的责任了。”  
  
不是多么靠谱的承诺，但对马尔福来说已经足够努力了，于是罗恩点点头，在尽量不牵动面部肌肉的同时朝他们咧嘴一笑。“那我可就等着你们的好消息了。”  
  
“既然如此，我先回马尔福庄园。我必须向我的父母禀报此事并且取得他们的同意。”马尔福说，“至于他们最终是否允许你们进入我家的私人图书馆——我先提前声明，十个世纪以来从没有任何一位麻瓜出身、甚至混血巫师得到过允许——总之我之后再通知你们。”  
  
罗恩本以为他说完后就会离开，但脚步声却朝病床的方向逐渐靠近，片刻后他感到温热的呼吸吹拂在他的面孔上。“你知道没眼睛的人露牙笑是多么可怕的场景吗？”马尔福在他面前刻薄地埋怨了一声，但还是伸手轻轻抚摸了一下他的脸颊。罗恩听到对方正在摸索什么的细微响动，而没过一会昨晚清凉舒爽的药膏就随着马尔福手指轻移再次涂满他受损的皮肤。  
  
“别忘了一天两次。”他把圆圆的小盒子塞进罗恩手里，“但愿格兰杰的脑子没被她掏出来绣在送给家养小精灵的袜子上，能在这盒膏药用完前配出解药。”他顿了顿，“我知道你的家人马上就要来了，所以我之后再来看你，好吧？”  
  
“等等——”罗恩的手下意识想要拽住他，却因为眼前一片黑暗而扑了个空，不过片刻后马尔福就主动把手伸过来，紧紧捏住他的手腕。  
  
“又怎么了？你还真的需要有人给你换尿布？”  
  
“那什么，昨天我说的那句话——”罗恩知道马尔福正目光灼灼看着自己，而他的耳根不用说肯定也红了，“我没承认也没否认那句。我很抱歉。”  
  
“怎么，决定对你的救命恩人放低姿态乞求原谅了？”  
  
“别打岔。我只想告诉你，昨晚你走后我和我妈妈还有哈利都谈过了，自己也想明白了很多事。我已经藏得够久也拖得太久，等我伤好后有些事真的该有个结果了。”  
  
“哦。”罗恩本以为马尔福能听出自己话里的意思，但对方却只低声回了这一个音节，听起来甚至有些低落，就好像他其实并不情愿罗恩把他们的关系捅出去。  
  
“马尔福——”  
  
“等你伤好了之后再说这些，行吗？现在别想这些有的没的了。”马尔福握在他腕骨上的手指又紧了紧，紧接着罗恩感觉自己的指关节被一对柔软湿润的东西轻轻擦过——马尔福吻了他的手，并且还当着赫敏的面。  
  
“哈利说他很喜欢你。”两分钟后赫敏在罗恩床边悠悠开口，声音里满是惊奇与诧异，“说真的我刚听到的时候一点都不敢信，总觉得你们这些神经大条的男性看待情感问题只求表面，但我刚亲眼目睹了他怎么对待你——哈利说得一点都没错。”  
  
“赫敏，如果你也想指责我没有早点告诉你，我现在就向你道歉，不仅因为我隐瞒这件事，更因为——”  
  
“用不着。”罗恩的肩膀又被打了一下，这次轻多了，“别忘了是谁给你制作了传讯录，罗恩，所以我真的很高兴看到你如此勇敢地迈出了这一步，而且还是和马尔福。况且……”被魔法部和各种外事访问熏陶得愈发成熟精明的女巫在他床边像个十几岁的小女生一样咯咯笑了好几声，“猜猜我本来打算和谁一起过假期？”  
  
“你之前去东欧开会——不。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“不不不。”罗恩攥紧手里的药膏盒子，忍不住大声呻吟，“梅林啊，等那些花边小报发现你又跑回去和威克多尔·克鲁姆约会了，他们会激动得炸成费力拔烟火！我绝对要变成他们笔下本世纪最苦情的角色了。”  
  
“除非你把你和马尔福这事捅出去。”赫敏的语气介于无辜与邪恶之间，“我敢说你们两个的关系可比我和威克多尔要劲爆多了。”  
  
“无论如何，我妈都会唠叨死我，我爸可能会宣布和我断绝父子关系。”罗恩长叹一口气垂下脑袋，“你们能慢点找解药，让我在这里躺到明年吗？”  
  
***  
  
他们又花了两天时间才终于说服卢修斯·马尔福打开自家庄园图书馆的大门。具体发生了什么罗恩不得而知，他只能想象必定充斥了大量劝说、威胁和不可告人的私下交易，而赫敏当晚匆匆几笔写下的潦草的信只短暂描述了那间图书馆究竟有多不可思议——罗恩坚信如果赫敏没那么理智冷静，她估计会给纳西莎·马尔福下个死咒然后哭喊着求卢修斯娶她为妻，以便将那些藏书彻底占为己有。  
  
之后他们每晚都给圣芒戈来一封短信——哪怕幻影移形很方便，没人想在面对面闲聊上浪费时间。她和哈利都去部里请了几天假（当然赫敏还在使用她的假期，罗恩再次觉得自己万分对不起克鲁姆），然后便吃睡在马尔福庄园。信里内容大多和研究进展有关，时不时要求罗恩从脸上扣下一块结痂的肉皮给他们寄回去做实验，完全没提马尔福家其余成员对此事如何反应，不过圣芒戈没再收治姓马尔福的人，而罗恩真诚希望卢修斯别再被气晕厥。  
  
至于罗恩自己这边在圣芒戈的生活则规律得几乎像是在上班：每天早上莫丽准时九点来陪他，并且带来够他吃一整天的饭，到了晚上六点亚瑟会来探望他，和他了聊聊部里最近的事，顺便帮他念赫敏他们寄来的信；他的几个哥哥以及金妮当然也一抽空就来看他，乔治有次偷运进来一个魔法把戏坊正在研制新产品想逗他开心，结果产品出了岔子，罗恩病房所在的整条走廊都冒出大量在地板和墙壁上留下无比恶心黄绿色粘液的毛毛虫，治疗师们大叫着花了一下午时间才把它们全部消灭，而乔治也被亚瑟揪着仅剩的那只耳朵狠狠骂了一顿。  
  
赫敏和哈利目前正在马尔福庄园这事或许能瞒过莫丽，但自然躲不过在魔法部工作的亚瑟，因此罗恩也并没有遮遮掩掩，直接让他爸爸为他读赫敏寄来的信，并偷笑着听亚瑟和马尔福家那只据说体型硕大桀骜不驯的灰色猫头鹰无比艰难地打交道。或许父子心有灵犀，亚瑟也并没在这件事上多做评论，只在几天后用漫不经心的口吻提了句卢修斯·马尔福似乎想重回魔法部挂个闲职，而部里也决定随着其余在逃的食死徒逐渐落网，是时候放宽某些不近人情的政策了。  
  
“你真的不介意和卢修斯·马尔福重新当回同事？”罗恩对他爸爸这幅云淡风轻的模样颇为惊讶，“我可还清清楚楚记得你怎样用《霉菌大全》砸肿了他的眼睛，就因为他动嘴嘲讽了我们几句。”  
  
“咳。”亚瑟似乎为小儿子对自己如此失态的一幕记忆犹新很不自在，清了清嗓子。“此一时彼一时，罗恩，无论卢修斯再怎么蹦跶，马尔福家元气大伤，几代人都不可能再爬回原先的位置了。他对我们已经构不成要挟，我干嘛还要挡他的路？”  
  
“那咱家和马尔福家的世仇呢？你也都忘了？”罗恩出于非常自私的目的对亚瑟旁敲侧击。  
  
“正因为我不是马尔福，我才不会对世仇这种东西念念不忘——说到底纯血统巫师全都沾亲带故，你和卢修斯还算平辈人呢，我干嘛要和一个小辈记仇？”亚瑟的语气难得带上嘲讽，罗恩却立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他知道对几个世纪以来不断通婚的纯血巫师家庭来说辈分和亲戚关系真的没那么重要，差辈结婚的例子比比皆是，但他真的花了十多年时间努力忘记自己和马尔福还有点血缘，更别提他们俩现在这种关系。  
  
“所以说，万一以后我因为配解药这事不得不和德拉科·马尔福当朋友，对他笑脸相迎，你也不会把我视作叛徒、逐出家门咯？”他半开玩笑半认真地问。  
  
“看情况。”亚瑟也开起玩笑，只可惜对罗恩来说一点都不好笑，“当朋友是一回事，但要是韦斯莱家出了个孩子嫁给马尔福，我可能一辈子都不会原谅她。”  
  
父子间对马尔福家的讨论暂且告一段落，但罗恩心里却被亚瑟的态度弄得七上八下，愈发不踏实；在此期间马尔福庄园内也成果斐然，在罗恩住进圣芒戈第十天的晚上，赫敏终于幻影移形来到罗恩的病房，亲自报告好消息。  
  
“我们终于分辨出那瓶药剂的全部成分了！”她像上下扑腾翅膀的小猪一样在罗恩病床前来来回回，兴奋得连嗓门都控制不住了。“最后一味材料真的太诡谲了，我们翻穿了马尔福庄园的图书馆才从一本1280年仅此一份的手抄本里找到了相关记载，哈利还因为翻书的时候不谨慎中了个混淆咒。”  
  
“他没事吧？”罗恩立刻关切问候，“你们都没事吧？”  
  
“没什么大事。我只被咬过十几次手指头，并且被一百多本书破口大骂’泥巴种’，但我想办法让它们都闭嘴了。”赫敏的语气无比自豪，“马尔福则有自身血统保护，没有奇怪的魔法或者咒语突然攻击他，不过他也因此承担了绝大部分研究任务，我感觉他已经三四天没合眼了，一直泡在书堆里。”  
  
罗恩只能庆幸他爸爸十几分钟前刚回家，没人看到他此刻耳朵有多红。“所以解药……？”  
  
“别担心，很快就能配置完成。马尔福已经在搜集几种比较罕见的材料了，好在和原本成分比起来解药的材料没那么挑剔，不需要我们真的跑去非洲大陆自己动手挖掘。”赫敏停顿片刻，紧接着笑嘻嘻凑到罗恩身边。“不过你男友的魔药学真的相当厉害，我甚至愿意承认他在魔药学的天份上比我要强，之前在霍格沃茨和他一起上课的时候真没看出来。我猜他大概把课上所有精力都拿来盯着你看了。”  
  
“他不是我男友。”罗恩的耳朵烧得更热了，“他也没一直盯着我看。”  
  
“不是你就是哈利，反正他可没主动盯着我看。而且说真的，罗恩，我觉得要是给马尔福个机会，他以后说不定能成为和斯内普比肩的魔药大师。”  
  
有个念头在罗恩脑海中闪电般一晃而过，但被他暂时压了下来，并没有对赫敏倾吐。相反，他把脸转向赫敏声源的方向，哪怕知道自己现在这幅模样无比怪异，却还是尽力摆出真诚的表情。  
  
“多谢你，赫敏，还有哈利和马尔福，我真的很感激你们为我做的一切。”  
  
“你永远用不着为这种事对我说谢——我甚至想谢谢你给我机会进入马尔福家的图书馆。不过既然你开口了，那就答应我件事作为答谢吧。”  
  
罗恩此刻非常想打哆嗦：“你说吧。”  
  
“等下次见了威克多尔，不许脸红，不许说奇怪的话，不许拿出一叠海报找他签名，也不许一直偷偷瞄他的屁股——”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“你有，罗恩，你当然有。”赫敏笑着拍了他一把，“我甚至觉得你能走到今天这步，完全要归功于你在魁地奇世界杯看到威克多尔趴在扫帚上的屁股。”  
  
罗恩拒绝再次和她讨论自己当年究竟是“球星崇拜”还是“球形崇拜”，不过赫敏也没继续和他多废话，很快又幻影移形回了马尔福庄园，投身于熬制魔药丝丝缕缕的蒸汽中。而两天后，经过夜以继日的实验和调配（以及哈利献祭给坩埚的半截眉毛），三瓶功效不同的解药终于被他们三人亲手送至圣芒戈。  
  
***  
  
“三瓶？”莫丽的语气满是不解，并且说出病房里包括罗恩在内其他所有人的心声，“为什么解药会有三瓶？”  
  
“因为罗恩伤在脸上，所以这三瓶解药分别是消除原本药剂的毒性与被腐蚀的肌肤，让面部皮肤重新长回来，以及生发。”哈利解释道，“不过这多亏了赫敏细心，想到脸上的伤和其他地方不一样，不然要是罗恩只落在我手里，估计他用完解药后就会变成一枚剥了壳光溜溜的熟鸡蛋。”  
  
“我也是看到哈利被蒸汽熏掉的半边眉毛才想到这点。”赫敏轻笑一声，“不过这次配置解药功劳最大的还是德拉科。如果没有他，我们不可能有机会翻阅马尔福庄园那些珍贵的藏书，也不可能这么快找齐配方。他在研究以及熬制解药的时候也出了很多力，可以说如果没有他，罗恩兴许真的要在圣芒戈过圣诞节。”  
  
虽然看不见围绕在病床前的人，但罗恩敏锐察觉到赫敏已经在用马尔福的名字称呼他了，说话时的语气态度也很自然。当然啦，不是每个人都像他这么镇定，他清楚听到莫丽不安地“嗯”了一声，而在他身后乔治则用大声咳嗽掩盖住脱口而出的某个词。最终代表韦斯莱一家开口的人是身为一家之主的亚瑟。  
  
“多谢你愿意伸出援手，德拉科，我们都很感激。”  
  
“不必。”马尔福仍旧语调淡然，但罗恩几乎能想象到他对着半屋子的韦斯莱脊背僵硬，下巴矜持扬起，“我做这些是为了……我父亲。你大概也知道他准备回魔法部继续就职了。”  
  
“当然，当然。”亚瑟说，“但你父亲是你父亲，你是你，德拉科，我还是要说多谢你愿意帮我家罗恩。”  
  
“圣芒戈能运行至今多亏了马尔福家曾捐赠的一大笔资金，所以我觉得最好把床位和治疗师留给更需要的人。”  
  
无论马尔福如何辩解自己并非真心想帮忙，亚瑟还是同他连声道谢，听声音甚至握了握手，就连莫丽也轻声嘀咕了一句“谢谢你”。众目睽睽下马尔福没对罗恩说半个字，很快就借口有事离开了病房，而赫敏接下来的一句话成功避免他们被七嘴八舌的问题淹没。  
  
“消除毒性这瓶解药必须赶紧使用才行，药效会随着时间流逝不断减弱。”留在病房里的人像是被施了噤声咒一样整齐划一闭上嘴，罗恩知道赫敏此刻必定露出在课堂上高高举起手来回答问题并被教授加了十分之后的满意笑容。  
  
“好，那我们现在就开始吧。”  
  
哈利和赫敏在征求了治疗师的意见后便立刻开始正式治疗，但整个过程却是他从未想象过的漫长痛苦。他们配出的解药全然不像马尔福给他的药膏那样清凉舒适，喝下去后简直让他重新经历了一遍十多天前皮肤被溶解腐蚀的折磨，不仅脸上剧痛，从喉咙到胃也像是被架在火上烤；他甚至能嗅到空气里令人作呕的烧焦皮肉味，令他在痛苦与昏厥的边缘被反反复复扯来扯去。为了避免罗恩因乱动自己的脸而出差错——或者抢先一步用手把脸抠下来——他在这段时间里被咒了一次又一次统统石化，硬梆梆躺在病床上任凭脸上血肉翻涌。  
  
他大概能想象到自己用了解药之后是什么样子，因为原本打定主意要陪在他身边的莫丽只撑过前五分钟就哭得打湿了罗恩整条病号服的袖子，抽噎着被亚瑟劝出病房；乔治也每隔一会就在离病床几步远的地方发出控制不住的反胃声音；就连哈利在围观了半小时后也嘀咕了一句自己需要新鲜空气，跌跌撞撞冲了出去。从头到尾撑下来的只有圣芒戈的治疗师以及赫敏，罗恩经过这一遭后打心底佩服赫敏异于常人的坚强意志，他真不知自己这辈子何德何能找到这样一位挚交好友。  
  
而在所有人之中，罗恩唯独庆幸马尔福出于身份原因不能旁观治疗。无论哈利和赫敏口中对方有多喜欢自己，罗恩都不希望他看到自己这副样子，对马尔福来说一颗紫乎乎的花椰菜应该已经是极限了；但与此同时他也能想象到对方正在某个房间里坐立不安，用鞋底一圈又一圈打磨地板，希望知道治疗进行到哪一步了，解药究竟有没有见效，却没人去主动告知他。  
  
等赫敏长呼一口气，颤抖着放下一直紧握魔杖的手，而治疗师也宣布所有受损皮肤均已被中和毒性并剥落，可以开始使用生肌药水时，罗恩身上这套病号服已经从头湿到脚，连身下床单都被沁出来的冷汗浸得透湿。冰冷的生肌药水入喉时和解药比起来感觉简直像救赎，像欢欣剂，像在暴风雪的天气里步行三英里后那杯热乎乎的黄油啤酒，罗恩整个人瘫软在床上，仿佛浑身上下的骨头都被人抽走了，重重吐出一声满足的叹息。  
  
“生肌药水需要一整晚的时间起效，就像生骨灵一样。”赫敏解释道，“不过用魔法重塑肌肉组织、血管、神经和皮肤可比几根骨头要困难多了。”  
  
罗恩已经疲惫到放弃去思考赫敏话里那些听起来很奇怪的麻瓜词汇是什么意思，而片刻后哈利走过来，趁其他人不注意低头凑到罗恩耳边：“我刚出去的时候发现德拉科一直在楼梯口等消息，我让他去茶室了，你想让他进来吗？”  
  
“我爸妈呢？”罗恩轻声问。  
  
“你妈就在病房外面，看起来精神还是有点衰弱，你爸在给她喝某种药水。”哈利说，“你要想的话我可以劝他们今晚先回家，让他们好好休息，明天再来看你。”  
  
“谢了，伙计。”罗恩低声嘟囔一句，觉得自己连说话的力气都没了，“他们就拜托你们了，我先睡会儿……”然后就骤然失去了意识。  
  
***  
  
罗恩是被痒醒的。他不知道已经过了多久，也忘了自己身在何处，整个世界在他醒来的瞬间只剩下一片堪比钻心剜骨的痒。最先跃上心头的反应就是立刻用指甲把脸上那片不断瘙痒的皮肤撕下来，但他直到试图举起手才意识到自己再次浑身上下动弹不得，而且有人正握着自己的右手腕。  
  
“韦斯莱——见鬼，韦斯莱！”一个耳熟的声音在旁边急切喊出罗恩的名字，用手指牢牢钳住他的下颚——是马尔福。“我知道你现在感觉很痒，但那是生肌药水在起效，无论如何你都不能碰你脸上的伤，好吗？”  
  
在罗恩反应过来之前，一串无比粗鲁的咒骂已经从他嘴边溜了出去，但马尔福只是叹了口气，然后用拇指轻轻蹭了一下他的脸颊。“好吧，要是你坚持追随你大哥的脚步，成为你家第二个把伤疤当成梅林勋章的蠢货，那我这就把统统石化解开。”  
  
“比尔……比尔又不是愿意才留下脸上的疤。”罗恩回话的时候喘得厉害，一个劲乱皱眉头想用摩擦止痒——等等，他可以皱眉了。“我可以皱眉了。”  
  
“恭喜。”马尔福干巴巴回了一句，“距离你喝下生肌药水已经过去四个多小时了，现在魔药正在修复最上面那层皮肤。按照我们的计算，你大概只需要再忍一小会儿。”  
  
“你们——”罗恩的记忆随逐渐恢复的理智一起慢慢涌入脑海，“哈利和赫敏现在都管你叫德拉科了。”  
  
马尔福嗤笑一声。“庄园里毕竟有三个马尔福，就像我当着你家人的面管你叫韦斯莱也挺奇怪。”  
  
“你可以叫我的名字，如果你想的话。”皱眉没有任何效果，罗恩开始用深呼吸调节情绪，并且希望和马尔福的对话能分散自己部分注意力。“除非你觉得我的名字很难听。”  
  
“至少第一次听到别人名字差点笑出声的人不是我。”  
  
“你还记着那件事呢？”罗恩哑然失笑，“都多少年了？梅林啊，我们两个真的已经认识十年了吗？感觉也就是一眨眼的事。”  
  
马尔福——德拉科半晌没回话，再次开口时语气也柔软下来，含着怅惘：“是啊，已经十年了，但我总觉得我从前段时间开始才真正认识你。有很长一段时间你对我来说不过是我父亲灌输给我的一个印象：红发、雀斑、家里没钱、比兔子还能生。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”罗恩说，“在今年秋天以前，你对我来说也一直只是个目中无人、傲慢无礼的混球，只会躲在爸爸的袍子下面狐假虎威。要是那晚我们没在餐馆偶然相遇，你在我心里估计会一直保持这个形象，直到几年或者十几年后我彻底忘掉你的存在。所以——抛开其他的不谈，我其实挺高兴我们能有个机会重新认识彼此。”  
  
“罗恩，其实我——”德拉科开了个头，但像咬到舌头一样猛地闭上嘴，过了好一会才接着说下去：“你之前对我说，你准备等伤好后向你父母和盘托出？”  
  
直觉告诉罗恩，德拉科刚才想说的不是这个，但他并没有追问。“对。我真的觉得我已经拖得太久了，而且不仅关于我的取向，还有其他几件事，我都想在这个圣诞节前彻底解决。”  
  
“还有什么事？”  
  
罗恩犹豫了一下，在内心思索要不要把这件事告诉德拉科——除了传讯录的笔友外他从没告诉过任何一个人，包括哈利和赫敏，但是……“我想从魔法部辞职。”他小声说，“我不想继续当傲罗了。”  
  
出乎罗恩的意料，德拉科并没表示出半分诧异，只是冷哼一声：“我不觉得你家有足够的钱，让你能像我一样在家无所事事吃白饭。”  
  
“我相信我肯定能找到其他工作啦，比如去帮乔治打理魔法把戏坊。不过我正好想和你聊聊这件事。这次配解药可让赫敏对你的魔药学天分大加赞叹，说要是给你个机会，你以后在魔药学的成就上能和斯内普比肩。”  
  
“格兰杰夸我？我得去看看现在外面是不是在下红雨。”德拉科鼻子里喷出一声笑。“不过你说的没错，魔药学的确是我在霍格沃茨最拿手的一门课，或许因为我小时候西弗勒斯经常来我家，给我提前灌输了不少兴趣——或者也因为这是唯一一门我能比格兰杰以及不作弊的波特成绩更好的课。”  
  
罗恩不清楚他是否知道哈利在六年级和“混血王子”打的交道，但这也侧面证明斯内普的确是百年一遇的魔药大师，短短几句话或者几行笔记就能让人轻松拿到优秀。“所以我之前就在想，你真的不该浪费你的魔药天分。”  
  
“你指的是什么？让我像西弗勒斯那样回霍格沃茨搞个教职？”  
  
“或者来圣芒戈工作。”罗恩说，“你可是给没人听说过的神秘毒药配出了解药——连斯拉格霍恩都没能做到，我觉得你来圣芒戈当个药剂师绰绰有余。”  
  
“无论如何，我都需要我的N.E.W.T.成绩，但你也许知道，战后我没再回霍格沃茨继续读七年级。”  
  
“那现在补上也不晚啊。以你的能力，你并不需要乖乖补一整个学年的课，我觉得你只要明年夏天回学校参加考试就行。”  
  
“是啊，就好像这事对我而言像对格兰杰那么简单一样。”德拉科的声音泛出苦涩，“一个前食死徒外加战后被人唾弃的斯莱特林，霍格沃茨对我来说估计会像巨怪的窝那么美好。”  
  
“你都和伏地魔在同一个屋檐下生活过了，还怕几个嘴臭一点的小屁孩？”罗恩扯了扯嘴角，尽量放轻松语气，“不过要是你真的太寂寞，我可以经常去霍格莫德看你，哈利描述过的那家茶馆我还没去过呢。”  
  
“别，千万别。”罗恩不知道德拉科在拒绝自己去霍格莫德，还是对那家臭名昭著的茶馆深恶痛绝。“这事先放一放，等过了圣诞节再说吧。”  
  
“好。”罗恩微微颔首，感觉自己脸上的瘙痒缓解了不少。“我脸上现在什么情况了？”  
  
“就这一两分钟的事。”德拉科回答，罗恩感觉他从旁边站起身，附身凑到了自己面前，“我不得不说，亲眼目睹人体血肉重新长出来真的是非常——不同寻常的体验。”  
  
“很高兴能让你今晚找到了消遣。不过我的脸现在是不是就像哈利说的那样，一枚光溜溜的鸡蛋？”  
  
“的确如此。”德拉科的话尾带着颤抖的笑，“你现在不仅没有眉毛、睫毛，连之前额头那块的雀斑都没了。”说到这里他反而叹了口气：“那块雀斑我其实不算讨厌，因为看起来真的很像天蝎座。”  
  
“是啊，预示着哈利明天早上头朝地下床之类的星座。不过你不用为我的雀斑担心，只要让我在太阳底下晒一下午，雀斑保准长回来，想要多少就有多少。”  
  
德拉科啧了一声，但片刻后罗恩突然感到冰冷柔软的指尖触上他眉心那片十天以来只能感到疼痛的皮肤，像随微风落在如镜湖面的羽毛那样轻，在他心头荡起一片微澜。“摸上去的确挺像煮鸡蛋。”他低声嘀咕，而罗恩忍不住笑出声——他也感觉到自己在笑的时候终于能动用所有面部肌肉了。  
  
“接下来怎样，该喝生发水了？”  
  
“是，不过治疗师之前交代过，等你眼皮恢复后应该尽快看看你的眼球有没有受损。”  
  
“我当时下意识直接闭上了眼睛，眼球应该没事，不过——”罗恩说着就想睁眼，但柔软的手指又一次敷了上来，轻轻按住他的眼皮。  
  
“你真是一点常识都没有。”德拉科叹了口气，过了几秒后先解开统统石化咒，又轻声说了句“诺克斯”，这才松开手指。“现在可以了”。  
  
罗恩的眼皮在他试着睁眼时剧烈颤抖了好几下，就好像那里的肌肉已经彻底忘记了这个动作，然后才终于缓缓掀起。他最先什么都没能看到，眼前只有一团昏暗的模糊，外加几个在不远处闪烁的细小浅金色光点，于是他朝着视线里唯一的光源伸出手，却意外触到一团柔软顺滑的东西——罗恩这才意识到他看到的是德拉科的头发映出的光。  
  
“罗恩——”  
  
他五指分开，指尖滑入对方柔软的头发，然后顺着颅骨一路向下来到德拉科的后颈，拽住被发绳松松捆住的发辫。他听到德拉科深吸一口气，仿佛他在屏息凝神等待什么东西的降临，所以罗恩拽住那根马尾辫微微用力，把这团浅金色朝自己脸前扯了过来。  
  
德拉科的嘴唇一如他记忆中那样柔软，兴许外面有些起皮，但内里依旧湿润，尝起来像是圣芒戈标配的红茶与炸果酱面包圈。起先他一动不动，似乎被罗恩这番举动吓住了，任凭他顺着自己的唇线来回舔了好几圈，但片刻后德拉科终于反应过来，那颗让罗恩又爱又恨的尖利犬齿随着不断加深的笑意呲露出来，轻车熟路陷入罗恩干裂渗血的嘴唇里，紧接着他又不由分说朝罗恩俯下身，用手肘撑在他的脑袋旁边，把整个上半身都朝他压了下来。  
  
等德拉科再次站直身体，一边舔自己的嘴唇一边眯起眼睛打量他时，罗恩的视线已经相当清晰了，虽然仍未完全恢复，但比哈利不戴眼镜的视力要好很多。这也让他头一次看清德拉科的样子：面色苍白，眼下乌青，下颚一圈浅金色细小胡茬，脸颊上连半点余肉都没有，看起来简直一下子老了四五岁。但他望向罗恩的眼神无比专注，就好像缺了眉毛和睫毛的他不是什么白煮蛋，而是马尔福庄园的密库深处最最珍贵的宝藏。  
  
他看起来的确很喜欢罗恩——非常喜欢，无法用言语形容的喜欢，哪怕只有一茶匙感情容量的罗恩也能看得出来。  
  
“嘿，”这样的认知让罗恩从病床上缓缓坐起身时从耳朵根一直红到脖子，“好久不见。”  
  
德拉科继续一眨不眨凝视他好一会，然后嘴角一扯扭曲出半个笑容。“是啊，的确好久不见。”他顿了顿，“你的视力怎么样？”  
  
“没什么事，以后应该不需要疯眼汉穆迪那种假眼。”  
  
一提到穆迪的名字，德拉科立刻打了个哆嗦，狠狠瞥了罗恩一眼。“你躺着不说话也不动的时候可比现在讨人喜欢多了。”  
  
罗恩却只微微一笑，朝他摊开掌心，注视着德拉科皱起眉头不情不愿把右手放进自己的手心里，然后紧紧握住。  
  
“我事先警告你，韦斯莱，我愿意帮你的忙可不是为了——”  
  
罗恩用一个动作打断了他的话：他将德拉科的手举到唇边，然后轻轻吻过手背上那四个嶙峋凸起的关节。德拉科立刻紧紧抿住嘴唇，眼睛瞪得极大，神情里流露出他本人大概全然没能察觉到的渴望。罗恩在这一刻只感觉自己仿佛被某个咒语突然击中，带着他在时间长河里逆流而上，回到自己狭小凌乱的卧室，魁地奇比赛，圣芒戈的茶室，破釜酒吧的壁炉，法国餐馆的桌前……甚至更早，更久远，对此刻的他而言已经开始模糊的零星记忆，因为他突然意识到德拉科总是像这样望着他，只望着他，一眨不眨，灰色眼睛因不知名的情绪而闪闪发亮，仿佛整个世界只剩下他和罗恩两个人，除了罗恩接下来的回答以外，其他一切都无关紧要。  
  
而罗恩突然很想吃冰激凌：刚和德拉科一起看完一场酣畅淋漓的魁地奇比赛，前往位于对角巷的福洛林冰激凌店，两个人各要了一个不同口味的甜筒，在店外的小桌旁边吃边为刚才的比赛争吵，罗恩被气得探过头去在德拉科的冰激凌球上咬了一大口，但对方没做出这么幼稚的举动，只抬手嫌弃地擦掉蹭在他鼻尖上的奶油。  
  
“别再当我的炮友了，德拉科。”他把这些在自己胸膛深处不断翻滚的话凝聚成这样一句前言不搭后语的总结，对着德拉科愈发滚圆的眼睛咧嘴一笑，“当我的男朋友吧，能正大光明出现在我爸妈面前，不需要理由就来陪我住院，并且一起去酒吧消遣时让其他朋友嫉妒得脸红那种。怎么样，要不要考虑一下？”  
  
而德拉科只用一个字回答他：“好。”声音颤抖，沙哑，却清晰得振聋发聩，紧接着他猛地扑过来，紧紧搂住罗恩的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。  
  
过了好久，好久，他才终于允许罗恩放开自己，松手后使劲清了清嗓子。“你该喝生发剂了。”  
  
罗恩假装没看到德拉科泛红的眼眶，接过他递来的细小瓶子，仰头一口气灌了下去。生发剂是三瓶魔药里味道最普通的一瓶，尝起来有点像羊皮纸，起效也很快；他只感觉自己眉毛与睫毛的位置古怪地跳了几下，像是被抹了一层胡椒粉，紧接着那里比他发色稍浅的金红色毛发就呼哧一下子冒了出来。  
  
“不再是白煮蛋了，对吧？”罗恩接过德拉科召唤过来的小镜子，仔细打量一番自己崭新的上半张脸。新长出来的皮肤的确光滑无暇，没有半点雀斑和瑕疵，不过他向来很少关注自己样貌如何，确定眉毛没长歪后就放下镜子。德拉科倒是又盯着他看了一会，甚至用手指顺着他的眉毛划了两道，这才露出满意的微笑。  
  
“不再是白煮蛋了。”他拖拉着腔调慢吞吞地回答，“不过我现在才发现，你的睫毛颜色可真够浅的，有没有其实没多少区别。”  
  
“就好像你睫毛颜色多深一样。”罗恩瞥了一眼对方无论从长度还是密度都远胜自己的浅金色睫毛。“好了，我现在是不是已经算作痊愈，可以回家了？”  
  
一提到家，他就立刻想起自己的小公寓以及这段时间一直摆在书柜上接灰的传讯录，忍不住皱眉咽下一声叹息。他只觉得自己愈发混蛋了，不仅吊着笔友不放，还一连十几天音讯皆无——对方说不定早就以为他中了一忘皆空或者夺魂咒。他回想起第一次笔友没能赴约时自己那一连串惊恐的想象，希望笔友比他那时候要理智，并且愿意原谅自己。  
  
可是原谅自己过后，他们又该如何继续相处呢？赫敏制作并派发传讯录的本意就是让像他们这样取向不同的人有相互认识和交往的机会，罗恩只能想像其他那些使用者大多早已相互见面，甚至约炮，而笔友说不定也——  
  
我真的是个彻头彻尾、自私自利的混蛋。罗恩注视着德拉科离开病房去找治疗师的背影忍不住想。他已经有德拉科了，并且还是由他自己主动提出让他们的关系更进一步，可为什么每次想到在传讯录另一端和他一次又一次错过的笔友，他却依然会感到胸口酸涩，并且忍不住去想假如对方当时前来赴约，假如他们能够在现实生活见面，假如……  
  
是时候彻底结束这一切了。第二天下午，在陋居吃过庆祝他顺利出院的豪华午餐并终于从那些感情过于充溢的眼神与拥抱逃回自己的小公寓后，罗恩从书柜上抽出那本有段时间曾经意味着一切的羊皮纸本子，最后一次念出“我是多罗西的朋友，并住在彩虹之上”，然后翻到他和笔友交谈的那页。空白的后半页上并没有新冒出来的问候，但罗恩早已见怪不怪，他经常因为出任务不能按时回家，所以他们都习惯了先由他说句什么，再等着笔友回答。  
  
 **-嗨，好久不见。** 罗恩用微微颤抖的手写下这句话，一切感觉起来像极了他头一次翻开这个神奇的本子，写下自己平淡无奇的自我介绍，满心期待有谁能够仅仅因为这几行字就看到他，理解他，甚至喜欢上他。  
  
 **-很抱歉我这段时间一直没有联系你。你或许已经猜到了，我很不幸出了点意外，这十几天一直不得不待在圣芒戈，而这本传讯录也没被我带在身边。但是我今天和你联系不只想告诉你我回来了，而是……我觉得我们不应该再这样通过这本传讯录联系了。当然，我突然这么说并不是你做了什么，而是因为我刚刚进入一段感情关系，想要全心全意对待他，可我不知道为什么却总是忍不住想起你。  
  
-我一直在想象我们之中那个曾经差一点就存在过，但现在已经全然无望的可能。我不知道你是否像我一样感到惋惜，每次想到我们竟然就这么错过了甚至会胸口发闷。或许因为你的的确确是第一个让我感到莫名吸引，以至于让我开始考虑现实生活里我们可能拥有的未来的人。我不敢说自己爱上你了，但你在我心里一直占据着独一无二的地位。然而正因为如此，我们不能再这样下去了。我真希望我们还能像之前一样通过这个本子互相倾吐心声，驱散孤独，可我现在已经找到了一个让我不再孤独的人，而哪怕我有多不想丢下你一个人不管，我不能做那么无耻的事，把自己的心掰成两半，再交给两个不同的人。  
  
-我从没问过你是否和传讯录其他持有者交流过，甚至见过面，但我真心希望你能找到一个比我更好，比我更值得你，用一整颗心去爱你的人。至于我的心——我只能在这个本子里留下一小片，因为我们曾经聊过的话已经收不回来了，但其余的我必须要全部拿给现实生活里的那个人了。或许他不会像你一样对待我的心，甚至以后会令我心碎，但这是我的决定。  
  
-所以，再见了，亲爱的笔友。但愿过上十年，二十年，等到像我们这样的人在巫师界也能自由自在地生活，我们还能够重新找到彼此，好让我实现最初的约定：我答应好了教你下巫师棋，而你也要陪我去看一场魁地奇。但现在我必须和你说再见了。再见。**  
  
罗恩用颤抖的手写下最后一个字，缓缓合拢传讯录时发现泪水不知什么时候已经从眼眶涌出，正顺着他的长鼻子一路流淌，啪的一声滴落在羊皮纸封面上。他的确把自己的一小片心永远留在了这里——柔软、迷茫、好奇的心，不属于德拉科，甚至不再属于罗恩自己，从今往后只由笔友一人独享。他本以为从心脏上分出一小片会让他感到撕心裂肺的痛，可他却只觉得胸口酸涩，而那股涩意正顺着喉咙不断涌上来，化为眼泪一颗颗砸在传讯录上。  
  
等这些眼泪流光后，他一定不会再这样难受了。  
  
然而下一个瞬间，他的卧室里突然爆出一声熟悉的轻嘭，一个披散着头发神情慌乱的德拉科从空气中扭曲着钻了出来，正正好好落在罗恩面前。罗恩被他吓了一跳，没想到他会在这种时候突然幻影显形，更没打算让对方看到自己这副样子，于是立刻用手抹了一把脸上的泪水，然后把摆在膝盖上的传讯录往枕头下面推了推。  
  
但德拉科却完全没顾及他的这些小动作。他只是站在那里，低头凝视着罗恩，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，睫毛颤个不停。  
  
“德拉科？”罗恩疑惑地叫了他一声，目光飞快扫了他一眼，紧接着目瞪口呆落在紧紧抓在他手里的那个东西上。  
  
那是个——那是个——那是个看起来无比眼熟的羊皮纸笔记本。  
  
“是我。”德拉科终于开口了，声音沙哑破碎，然后他用痉挛的手把那个本子扔进罗恩的怀里。“一直都是我，从来没有其他任何人。”  
  
***  
  
罗恩的人生经历相当丰富，但在有记忆的十多年里仅有过几次类似于灵魂出窍的惊悚体验：抱在怀里的玩偶突然被变成乱爬的蜘蛛；听到被带入密室的学生是自己的妹妹金妮；身为守门员却在一场比赛里连丢十四个球；以为被海格抱在怀中的哈利已死，他彻底失去了自己最好的朋友与未来全部希望。  
  
但他无论如何都不会想到，和自己那位传讯录笔友头一次见面带给他的惊诧与震撼几乎能跻身于此行列。  
  
德拉科扔进他怀里的那个本子正歪斜躺在他的大腿上，封皮的颜色与质地和自己那本一模一样，让罗恩几乎以为他一定搞错了什么，这其实就是他刚刚合拢的那本；可他的左手还半塞在枕头下，指腹下羊皮纸的粗糙触感无比清晰。他深吸一口气，想说什么但声音却彻底卡在喉咙深处，而站在他面前的人也没有再开口，只是用那双失神的灰色眼睛凝视着他，睫毛轻颤，垂在身体两侧的手攥紧成拳，仿佛时刻准备好抬手挡住罗恩朝他脸上挥来的一击。  
  
罗恩一瞬间真的很想起身朝什么东西狠狠来上一拳，墙壁，镜子，或者这个突然变得无比荒诞的宇宙，因为他的笔友怎么会是——怎么会是——他摸索着找到被自己随手放在一边的魔杖，轻轻在羊皮纸封面上点了点，哑声说出那句早已烂熟于心的咒语：  
  
“我是多罗西的朋友，并住在彩虹之上”。  
  
在字迹洇出前的那两秒，罗恩满心以为这不过是德拉科同他开的玩笑——尽管全然不和他的品味与身份，但玩笑毕竟是玩笑。可封面上那几行字逐渐出现，而罗恩的手指下意识翻开自我介绍那页，看到属于笔友字迹清秀的自我介绍后面自己那个龙飞凤舞的“你好”。  
  
“说——说点什么啊，罗恩！”德拉科终于再次出声，但一开口就破了音，“你这样搞得我很——”  
  
“尴尬？”罗恩的目光在传讯录上那行几乎一模一样的话语上停驻，猛地截住话头时并没有抬眼看向对方。“或许你的确该感到尴尬，德拉科，因为我完全不知道你现在究竟在干什么。”  
  
“我在向你坦诚我的身份；我在告诉你我就是你的笔友，你过去这几个月一直在和我聊天。”德拉科越说越快，语气逐渐带上恳求，“拜托，罗恩，请你抬起头来看着我——看到我。”  
  
“看到你——哪个你？”罗恩终于缓缓抬起头，双手习惯性交叉抱在身前。他猜自己此刻的表情肯定很狰狞，因为德拉科在和他四目相对的瞬间打了个哆嗦，死死咬住嘴唇。“在传讯录里瞎编点故事骗取我同情的你，还是在我面前演了一出又一出好戏的你？”  
  
“我从来没编过任何事。”德拉科急切回答，甚至忍不住向前迈了一小步，“我在传讯录里说的一切都是真的——或许隐瞒了某些东西，但那些无关紧要，重要的是我从没骗过你，罗恩，你在传讯录里认识的是最真实的我——”  
  
“那现实生活里的你呢？”罗恩不敢置信地摇了摇头，“你究竟是从什么时候开始知道和你聊天的人是罗恩·韦斯莱，那个在你眼中可怜巴巴的穷鬼？从最开始？——哦，所以这就是为什么你在自我介绍里写了最后那句话对吧？’广为流传、脍炙人口的歌谣’？我真去你妈的。”  
  
“不，那个时候我并不知道你也有这本传讯录——我甚至不知道你是这种取向！”德拉科的脸在罗恩吐出那句恶毒的咒骂时皱成一团，眼角眉梢全都带上清晰可见的痛苦。“罗恩，我真的从没想过你也喜欢男性，做梦都没想过。我……我会在自我介绍里写上那句话是因为我在期待通过传讯录认识的人能和我主动提起这个，然后我就可以顺理成章把话题引到你身上，和别人好好聊一聊你，兴许能打听到点我之前不知道的东西。我……见鬼，你非得让我把那种话说出口吗？”  
  
“随你。”他痛苦的表情和话语里的哀求让罗恩胸口发闷，但他却没有率先退让，仍然满面冰冷。“因为我现在已经不知道该相信什么了。”  
  
“我想要你。”德拉科深深望入罗恩的眼睛，声音颤抖的同时仍然努力维持着自己最后的尊严，“我一直都想要你。我已经渴望你太久太久了。”  
  
“从什么时候开始？”罗恩忍不住问他，而德拉科猛地深吸一口气，嘴唇扭出成半个哀伤的苦笑。  
  
“我也不知道，但当我意识到你对我有全然无法抵抗的吸引力时，我已经深陷泥沼，再也无法脱身了。但非要让我说个时间点的话，我猜大概是五年级。在那之前我们不过是傻乎乎的学生，我们彼此间的矛盾大多来自斯莱特林与格兰芬多的恩怨，但黑——伏地魔回来了，我迫切想通过同波特做对证明自己的地位，而你们却紧紧追随在他身边，那副生死相随的样子……”他垂下头发蓬乱的浅金色脑袋，边摇头边苦笑一声。“我不知道你还记不记得，但学期末波特还有格兰杰被乌姆里奇带走那次，我留在她的办公室暗示你和你妹妹最好看清形势，选择正确的一方还来得及，而当时你的嘴唇流着血，恶狠狠地瞪着我，就好像我是整个世界上最浪费空气的垃圾——你恨不得我赶快去死。”  
  
“马尔福，我——”从罗恩嘴里下意识溜出来的称呼让德拉科的身体又抖了一下，他抬头瞥向罗恩，眼底透出认命的绝望。  
  
“然后你就走了，任凭你妹妹对我施了个蝙蝠精咒，从办公室急匆匆跑出去找你的波特和格兰杰。”他没理会罗恩的打岔，继续低声说下去，“而等我好不容易搞没了脸上那些脏东西，跑到窗口想看看你们究竟去了哪里，却只看到你的的背影一闪而过冲进了禁林，那么奋不顾身。那时候正好是傍晚，你不知道你的头发在夕阳下有多红，就像一团火烧起来一样，而我什么都做不了，只能从窗口看着你越来越远，越来越远……”  
  
说到这里德拉科紧紧闭上眼睛，罗恩几乎震惊地看到泪水正从他颤抖的睫毛后面迅速涌出来——他意识到这是自己第一次看到德拉科掉眼泪。“一直以来我也都以为自己单纯为了波特在列车上拒绝了我的手而和他作对，一次又一次羞辱你也是出于这个原因。我一直对自己说，罗恩·韦斯莱不过是一条跟在救世主身后的哈巴狗，我随便踹他两脚也只为了让波特不高兴，但在那一刻我终于意识到我想要什么。那种感觉就好像……就好像二年级时我第一次作为斯莱特林的找球手和波特在赛场上对决，金色飞贼明明就在我的脑袋旁边，我却只顾着羞辱波特，根本看不到自己最想要的东西，任凭波特从我身边把它偷走。”  
  
“我和哈利不是那种关系。”罗恩低声说，而德拉科轻叹一口气。  
  
“我当然知道，但你不是个小小的金色飞贼，而横亘我们之间的也不只是一场球赛或者学院杯。六年级……六年级发生了什么不需要我再复述，但你可以想象到在三月一号那天，我刚从有求必应屋出来就听到你因为喝了斯拉格霍恩的一瓶蜂蜜酒而差点中毒身亡的消息。我记得我直接冲去二楼女盥洗室吐空了胃里所有东西。”他虚弱地扯了扯嘴角，“但我也从那天开始下决定彻底忘掉你，彻底摒弃我的这种感情，一遍又一遍告诉自己你不过是个肮脏低贱的纯血叛徒，因为我知道战争已经无可避免，无论哪方最终取胜，我都不可能——我当时甚至不觉得我们两个都能活下来。”  
  
德拉科用一声轻笑结束对自己心路历程的讲述，然后他抬手在满布泪痕的脸上随意抹了一把，无声示意罗恩，现在轮到他开口说点什么了。于是罗恩问出他最想知道的问题：“既然如此，你为什么不在我们在那家法国餐厅约好见面的时候直接告诉我你的身份？我以为你——我以为你很高兴看到通过传讯录和你聊天的人是我？”  
  
“你永远也不会知道我有多高兴。”德拉科轻声说，“你的自我介绍和文字已经给我一种非常熟悉的感觉，但我一直以为你还和格兰杰在一起，我无论如何都不会有任何机会，所以兴许一个和你有点像的人已经足够好了。约定好的那天我提前一个小时就到了Enchanté，施了个隐身咒在门口打量所有进去用餐的人，想着如果是个霍格沃茨的同学或者熟人就直接离开——我对自己前食死徒的身份很有自知之明。但是……梅林啊，最终出现在门口的人是你。我一开始差点没认出来，因为你竟然又长高了一截，头发也长了，穿着件干净笔挺的袍子远看上去成熟得不得了。可是你脸上的表情那样焦躁不安，手中那本书里还夹着一株水仙——我必须得问一句，你难道真的没通过我母亲的名字猜到那人就是我吗？”  
  
“没有。”罗恩摇摇头，“我根本没往那个方向想。再说了我们已经有三年没见过了，你妈妈名字的含义并非是我最先想到的事。”  
  
“那么你究竟在想什么？想我这三年都在做什么？想德拉科·马尔福怎样从曾经高高在上的位置一朝摔入低谷？想为什么出现在你桌前的人不是那个可亲可爱的笔友，而是个最讨厌不过的人？”  
  
“当时我在传讯录里的确是这么说的，”罗恩放下手，轻轻抚摸了一下传讯录的纸页，“但我不知道对方就是你，而且你也刚骗了我。我不知道你还想让我对你有怎样的感觉。”  
  
“怎样的感觉——”德拉科咬住嘴唇，颧骨在苍白脸颊投下一道更深的阴影，“我想让你别再和我互相嘲讽羞辱，友善对我，喜欢我，甚至爱上我，但在那一刻我只希望你别恨我，别再把我当成理应去死的垃圾，别——别再对我视而不见，任凭我被烈火烧成灰。”  
  
罗恩的心脏在想到有求必应屋里那一幕时狠狠抽搐了一下，因为那的确是他在战争中除了贸然离开哈利与赫敏外最后悔的一件事。“或许那时我恨你，”他没具体说明时间点，但他知道德拉科明白他在说什么，“但我现在不恨你，我已经很久都没恨过你了。”  
  
他的回答令德拉科脸上陡然腾生出细微的希望，他微微张开嘴，又往前迈了一小步，脚尖几乎与罗恩相触，却又不敢真正靠上来。“除此之外呢？现在你对我究竟还有怎样的感觉？我……我刚才坐在卧室里一个字一个字地读你写给我的信，感觉我自己的心也被劈成两半，就好像我和你的笔友是两个截然不同的人。但——但你要知道我这么做从来不是为了骗你，或者在你面前演戏，甚至利用你，我只是……我只是太害怕彻底失去你，我只能再次目睹那团火光从我眼前越来越远。我本以为你永远都不会接受现实生活里的我，那就让我只当你无名的笔友，倾听你的心声，看到你称我为你的朋友……这些对我而言就足够了。”  
  
德拉科这几句描述让罗恩眼前再次浮现出那副勾勒许久的画面：在一间昏暗的卧室里，一个同他年纪相仿的人把传讯录抱在怀里，试图通过文字驱散周身冰冷孤寂。但现在这幅景象凝结出了无比清晰的主角：德拉科苍白的脑袋垂在笔记本上，纤瘦手指紧紧抓住羽毛笔，眉头因专注皱起，时而咬住嘴唇思索更贴切的回答。而那个因父亲不肯教他下棋而寂寞惋惜的小男孩，那个无法向家人朋友倾吐秘密的孤独青年，那个同样喜欢古怪姐妹、蜂蜜公爵新出的甜品、经过百般引诱才不得不承认《我的哑炮生活》的确很好看、在头次交谈就同意和罗恩一起去看魁地奇的人也同样是他。  
  
一直是他。一直只是他。  
  
“说点什么吧，罗恩。”他没意识到自己竟然沉默了那样久，直到德拉科再次轻声恳求。他从传讯录上抬起眼，看到对方的灰眼睛里带着点点泪光，脸颊也被手背抹得一塌糊涂，他从没见过德拉科这般狼狈邋遢，不管不顾。“一句话，一个字，告诉我你的决定，无论如何我都接受，之后也再也不会来烦你。这一个多月……这一个多月就算是我偷来的时光，兴许我不该再强求更多了。”  
  
罗恩体内正直率真的格兰芬多血统告诉他别再吊着对方不回答了，无论如何自己都该立刻给德拉科一个回答，给他个痛快。于是他把膝盖上的传讯录放到一旁，然后从床边站起身，从略高了半个头的角度垂眼看向德拉科，看着对方一眨不眨凝视着自己，等待他对接下来的整个世界与全部未来的判决。  
  
而他说：“我其实一直希望是你。或许我现在才终于意识到，但我一直希望那个人就是你。”  
  
屋内一片寂静，甚至连呼吸的声音都听不到了，因为两人都在屏息凝神注视彼此。德拉科浑身上下没有半点动作，唯独眼皮剧烈颤抖起来，睫毛在灰色眼睛上眨了一下，又一下，紧接着硕大的泪珠再次从他睫毛后面疯狂涌出，顺着脸颊接二连三打在罗恩赤裸的脚趾头上。罗恩用双手捧住他的脸，拇指慢慢抹去他眼下的泪迹，一遍又一遍，直到德拉科响亮地抽了抽通红的鼻子，终于朝他咧嘴露出无比灿烂的笑容。  
  
“我能亲你吗？”他用被泪水浸湿的沙哑声音轻声问，“我现在真的很想亲你。”  
  
罗恩点点头，率先朝他低下头，吻住他因泪水而咸涩但一直带笑的嘴唇。德拉科的手臂抬起来绕过他的脖子，十指深深埋进他后脑勺浓密的红发中，就好像把一团火捧在掌心之间，但罗恩并不在意，因为他知道无论金色飞贼、一团火，还是一颗完完整整的心，他都可以放心交到德拉科的手里，并在那里尽情扇动翅膀，炽烈燃烧，肆意跳动。


	7. Chapter 7

“它不喜欢你。”赫敏从他肩膀后面探过头，饶有兴趣地打量他手里的小玩意，“而且看起来不是你的风格。”  
  
“是啊，我也觉得它不喜欢我。”罗恩低头看着那条盘在自己右手食指并把一对小小尖牙戳进他皮肤里的银色小蛇，“我猜它能感觉到我是个格兰芬多。不过这本来也不是给我自己买的。”  
  
“给德拉科的？”  
  
罗恩点点头，用拇指搓了搓小蛇圆滚滚的后脑勺。它仿佛不喜欢这种碰触，嘶声缩回银色的发扣底座上，但两颗红宝石做的小眼睛仍然盯着他看。“他之前给我提过一句，说他之前绑头发那根发绳是他爸爸用旧的，所以我就想着送他一根新的——好吧，倒也不完全是新的。”  
  
“这家古董店的东西可不便宜。”哈利从他另一侧身旁冒出来，朝蛇形发扣挑了挑眉毛，“最好先问清楚究竟多少钱再买。”  
  
距离圣诞节还有两周，他们三个照例来到对角巷进行一年一度的圣诞礼物大采购。提前两周不为别的，纯粹因为韦斯莱家人实在太多，根本来不及赶到最后几天再买。他们刚从摩金夫人的长袍专卖店出来，取走了罗恩上周为莫丽预定的时下最流行的精致女士龙皮手套以及给亚瑟还有他几个哥哥款式相同唯独颜色不同的领带（韦斯莱家的男士之间互相送礼纯属走过场，不是皮带、领带就是袜子）；给金妮、芙蓉以及奥黛丽的圣诞礼物则让罗恩颇为为难，最终还是赫敏推荐了一款上个月在《女巫周刊》上隆重推出的丝绸围巾，据说围上后会让人散发出珍珠一般皎洁柔和的光芒（虽然哈利默默嘀咕一句，要是让芙蓉围上这玩意，韦斯莱家的平安夜晚餐根本不需要点蜡烛了）。  
  
买给家人的圣诞礼物被施了缩小咒后妥善安放在袍子内里的口袋，三个人逛到这家古董店时哈利提议进去转一圈，想给年岁渐长的泰迪寻个有趣点的礼物，只不过他毫无收获，罗恩倒是一眼就看上了柜台下面摆在黑天鹅绒上的这枚银色发扣。最终从店老板那里问来的价格的确不便宜，抵得上之前购买的所有圣诞礼物的价格加在一起，罗恩不得不掏光口袋又朝哈利借了三个金加隆。  
  
“你这么做真的太贴心了。”半个多小时后他们在破釜酒吧的老位置坐下，和周围所有顾客打了一圈招呼后终于得以享用杯子里暖融融的饮料。几个穿着歪七扭八圣诞毛衣的家养小精灵正挤在离他们不远的一张小桌子旁痛饮黄油啤酒，赫敏朝它们满意微笑了好半天后才终于转向罗恩：“看样子你真的打算和德拉科认真起来了。”  
  
“是啊。”罗恩把鼻子尖埋进自己面前这杯同样由哈利慷慨赠送的火焰威士忌，“我们——反正能像现在这样在一起挺不容易的，是时候认真起来了。不过我真没想到你竟然没对他生气。”  
  
“生什么气？气他一直隐瞒自己的身份，没告诉你他就是你的笔友？”赫敏用舌头舔掉嘴唇上一圈啤酒泡沫，做了个鬼脸。“第一，这事或许对你来说很震惊，但说实话仔细想一想，能在你们第一次约去餐馆见面被你直接吓跑的人也只有他了。其次，我制作传讯录本来就是希望你还有像你一样的人能够找到幸福，不再孤单，我的目的达到了。”  
  
“好吧，我还以为你和哈利会跑去替我教训他一顿，再狠狠威胁他如果伤了我的心就怎样怎样呢。”  
  
“你怎么知道我们没威胁他？”哈利的脸上慢慢浮现出一个神秘莫测的笑，“我们毕竟在马尔福庄园和他单独相处了一个多星期。”  
  
“梅林啊。”罗恩抓起半空的杯子，仰头一饮而尽。“你们两个都太可怕了。而且为什么你们能去警告我男友，我就捞不到去警告你们的？”  
  
“如果你想警告我以后别让金妮心碎，你得先来排个队。”哈利慢悠悠地说，“目前排在你面前的有亚瑟，莫丽，比尔，珀西——”  
  
“好了我知道了。”  
  
“连查理都给从罗马尼亚我寄了封吼叫信。”哈利耸耸肩，赫敏则顺势接上话：“而我根本不知道你能警告威克多尔什么。他不反过来把你打一顿就不错了。”  
  
罗恩在两位好友不约而同的微笑凝视下朝凳子下面又缩了点，然后他想起自己其实本来有件极其重要并且说不定会让他俩变得更恐怖的事要说。他垂下眼睛，手指在桌沿杂乱无章敲了好几下，清了清嗓子。  
  
“我有件事想告诉你们。”他看了看哈利，又把目光转向赫敏，终于下定决心：“我准备等过完圣诞就从魔法部辞职了。”  
  
哈利瞪圆眼睛，眉毛立刻飞进乱糟糟的头发里，而赫敏则皱起眉头严肃注视罗恩，一直把他看到后背发毛才正色开口：“你不是在开玩笑。”  
  
“不。”罗恩小声说，“事实上我考虑这件事已经有段时间了。”  
  
“是从你上次脸受伤开始吗？”哈利赶忙追问，“如果这是因为我没尽好搭档的责任，或者——”  
  
“不，这和你没关系，哈利，千万别自责。”罗恩朝黑发好友微微一笑，“而且我在那之前就已经开始考虑辞职的事了。本来想着那是我最后负责的一个案子，却没料到……但真的和你没关系，和任何人都没关系，我单纯不想再继续过这种成天到晚追猎食死徒的生活了。”  
  
哈利听完勉强点了点头，还是一脸自责与惋惜，不过他这样的反应在罗恩的预料中；让他完全没想到的则是赫敏并没有立刻高声指责他不求进取，或者立刻抛给他一万个求职意见，而是伸出手来轻轻搭在他的胳膊上。  
  
“你想好辞职后要做什么了吗？”她问。  
  
“还没有。”罗恩坦然回答，“大概先休息一阵子吧，之后说不定会去问问乔治需不需要我帮忙？他抱怨过好几次魔法把戏坊人手不足了。”  
  
对他的回答赫敏也点了点头，用温暖的棕色眼睛无声凝视他片刻，然后伸长胳膊给了他半个拥抱。“我猜你还没把这个决定告诉亚瑟和莫丽？如果你需要，到时候我可以去陋居给你精神支持。”  
  
“谢了。”罗恩也回抱她，轻轻拍了一下她的后背，“但这是我必须自己面对的事，而且我准备同时向他们宣布另两件事，所以就不把你还有哈利扯进韦斯莱家大炸锅的闹剧里了。”  
  
赫敏松开手臂，点点头，又和哈利交换了个眼神后才说：“我知道了。不过罗恩，请你一定记住，无论你家人对这些事作何反应，我和哈利都会永远站在你这边。”  
  
***  
  
于是等这周日的午餐一结束，罗恩就立刻站出来，请求他的几个哥哥还有金妮在陋居稍留片刻，他有很重要的事情想要同他们宣布。长桌旁众人面面相觑，哈利与赫敏则朝他投来鼓励眼神，但很快其他人纷纷幻影移形或者通过飞路网离开，起居室里唯独留下红色头发的人。  
  
大家在沙发与扶手椅上就座，朝站在壁炉旁因为紧张而双臂交叉的罗恩扬起满含不解的面庞，而罗恩吞咽了一下突然干渴的喉咙，感觉自己的身体僵硬得像是被施了统统石化咒。他的目光略过神情些许紧张的亚瑟与莫丽，略过皱眉看着他的珀西，略过一脸好奇的乔治与金妮，一想到几分钟后这几个人可能再也不会像这样温和亲切地望向他就觉得心脏一阵发紧，但最终他还是清了清嗓子，说出这几天在脑子里翻来覆去酝酿不知多少遍的话。  
  
“我叫你们单独留下来，是因为我有几件事想告诉你们。”他犹豫片刻，决定从杀伤力最低的消息开始：“首先，我已经决定从魔法部辞职，不再当傲罗了。”  
  
“罗恩！”最先按捺不住的果然是珀西，他猛地挺直脊背想要开口说教，但罗恩却抬手示意他自己还有话说。  
  
“还有另外两件事，我希望等你们都听完了再一起吼我。”他毫无幽默感地扯了扯嘴角。“我还想告诉你们的是……我……最近开始了一段新的感情关系，而对方是个……是个男人。”  
  
一声近乎于火车鸣笛的尖锐惊呼在寂静无声的起居室回响，而莫丽抬手一把捂住嘴，眼睛瞪得比茶碟还大，亚瑟也下意识伸手搂住自己的妻子。罗恩朝自己的妈妈投去痛苦的一瞥，但依旧残忍地张嘴说出第三个足以搅得整个韦斯莱家天翻地覆的消息：“这个人你们都认识，在不久前也都见过，他就是德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
罗恩在这个名字从嘴里钻出来的瞬间立刻感到一阵如释重负，力道之大以至于让他感到轻微头晕目眩，他向后靠在壁炉旁的砖墙上好久才缓过神。而在这段不算短的时间，陋居里的所有人都在用同样诧异与震惊的神情盯着他，就好像他们根本认不出自家壁炉前的人究竟是谁，或许再等一会复方汤剂的药效就会过去，显露出里面那个假冒罗恩的人。  
  
“罗恩。”亚瑟终于开口时已经过去了五分钟，而罗恩看到他爸爸脸上清晰可见的慌神与不安，“我只问你一次，你刚才说的这些都是真心的吗？你真的同那个马尔福家的男孩儿……？”  
  
“是的。”罗恩垂下头，但又立刻抬了起来与亚瑟保持对视。他还记得他曾经希望在坦诚时能够直视自己父母的眼睛，清楚记下他给他们带来的每一份痛苦。“我……我知道这种事在纯血家庭里可以算作丑闻，你们肯定为我感到耻辱，但是——这已经发生了，我也没法改变我自己的取向和喜好，我只想让你们知道我究竟是个怎样的人。而德拉科……他虽然是个马尔福，但他真的是个很好的人，不仅在于他帮我配了解药，他本身并不坏，不是你们想象的或者报纸里写到的那样。”  
  
起居室依旧鸦雀无声，而罗恩深吸一口气，决定趁现在把自己心底那些话一股脑抛出来，毕竟长痛不如短痛，对吧？“我和德拉科也不是你们想象的那样，他对我的感情其实从霍格沃茨就开始了，只不过当时迫于形势没能付诸行动。我们……我们真的花了好久好久才终于找到彼此，而且也不准备再分开了，无论你们或者整个巫师界怎样看待我们。爸，妈，我知道你们肯定没法接受我和他在一块，但我们的确相爱，就像你们一样爱着彼此，而我觉得爱——爱真的是很没道理的一件事。我不知道我还能怎么解释为什么我们会相爱，但是……”  
  
他垂下眼帘，使劲咽下涌入喉头的泪水，然后吸了吸鼻子。“我不求你们立刻给我回应，我也不求在这件事后你们还把我当成韦斯莱家的一员，或者还欢迎我再次回陋居。我现在——我现在就去外面给你们点时间，如果……如果你们不再允许我回家，那就给陋居施个安全咒之类的，到时候我一试着进门就知道了。”  
  
说完罗恩根本不敢抬头看其他人的脸上究竟是什么样的反应，转身拔腿冲出起居室，甚至忘记自己可以幻影移形。他出门时身上只穿了件毛衣，十二月的寒风呼啸着打在他的面颊上，灌了他整整一脖子。寒冷与清醒是痛苦最好的伴侣，哪怕保温咒也无法抵挡他在风里瑟瑟发抖，当罗恩一口气冲到早已结冰的大池塘边才刹住脚步时，他发现自己脸上的泪痕已经被风吹干冻结了。  
  
他在寒风里站了足足半小时，脑子里嗡嗡乱叫的同时却也一片空白。在这一刻他真的希望德拉科能出现在他身边，可他知道对方此刻同样在马尔福庄园经历和自己如出一辙的磨难：他们两个昨晚商量好了今天一起告诉各自家人这件事。尽管卢修斯和纳西莎已经对自己儿子的取向有所了解，但罗恩完全能想象到他们对德拉科竟然会选择一个韦斯莱家的人而爆发出更强烈持久的怒火。  
  
过了许久，直至身上的保温咒开始慢慢失效，他的手指甚至冻得握不住魔杖，罗恩终于听到身后传来鞋底踏过霜冻的草丛朝他走过来的声音。他没有立刻回头，不想面对他爸爸或者妈妈脸上的失望或者愤怒，但很快一条厚重的长围巾嗖的一下从背后飞来，自动裹在他的脖子上，而罗恩抬眼时看到头一个来找他的人竟然是乔治。  
  
“嘿。”他扯了扯嘴角，看向站在三步开外的哥哥，“让我猜猜，是爸终于想起来我还站在外面，于是让你过来叫我彻底滚蛋？”  
  
但乔治并没有因这句自嘲而笑出声，他的脸上甚至连半个微笑都没有，而是抬眼无声注视着罗恩，神情内敛严肃——罗恩从来没在他这位哥哥的脸上见到过像现在这般表情，而这比莫丽的尖叫还让他内心痛苦。“我知道了，你什么都不用说。”他抬手紧紧拽住脖子上最后一份来自陋居的温暖，另一只手握住魔杖，“我这就走。”  
  
“我不是来叫你离开的。”乔治立刻出声拦住罗恩。他的手插在裤子口袋里，在双脚之间晃了晃身体才继续说下去：“也不是爸或者妈叫我过来。妈还在哭，而爸和金妮在劝她。”  
  
罗恩苦涩地轻笑一声：“那你出来找我是为什么？”  
  
“因为，罗尼，我亲爱的小弟弟，”乔治朝罗恩走过来，抽出一只手搭在他的肩头，轻轻捏了一下，嘴角终于挂起细微的弧度，“我想告诉你，我并不反对你和那个马尔福家的小东西在一起。”  
  
罗恩眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的耳朵肯定灌了太多冷风而失灵了。他本以为全家人除了爸妈之外最不能接受这件事的就是乔治，因为他和弗雷德亲身经历过太多次德拉科羞辱罗恩以及他们一家子人，曾经甚至因为在魁地奇赛场上扭打起来而被乌姆里奇终身禁赛。罗恩甚至想过哪怕其他人最终都接受了德拉科，乔治依旧会对这段不同寻常的关系冷嘲热讽，永远也不会给罗恩他们好脸色。可是……  
  
“别这么瞪我。”乔治挑了挑眉毛，神情终于变成罗恩熟悉的狡黠，“我知道你的小脑瓜里在转什么念头。”  
  
“既然如此，那就拜托你告诉我为什么。我本以为——”  
  
“如果你在战前突然告诉我，你和那个马尔福家的小白脸搞到一起了，我会亲手把你从格兰芬多塔上扔下去。但是——战争改变了太多东西。”乔治的笑容里渗出苦涩，眼睛垂下来瞥向一旁——瞥向曾经弗雷德牢牢占据的地方。“其实你不是咱家唯一有大事要公布的人，我本来也有件事想对你们说，但却被你抢先了。”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“我向安吉丽娜求婚了。”他语气平淡得仿佛在宣布明天早餐吃什么，但罗恩却控制不住瞪圆了眼睛，“我们打算明年春天结婚。”  
  
“可是——可是——”乔治一直平静地看向他，可罗恩的脑子却更乱了，“安吉丽娜一直都是弗雷德的女友，你们为什么会……？”  
  
“因为我们的生命里都缺了同一个人。”乔治缓缓露出一个哀伤的微笑，转头将目光投向他们身侧结冰的池塘，“那种感觉就像是我们都只有一条腿，必须要互相搀扶才能朝前走。”  
  
“可是……你爱她吗？”  
  
“我当然爱她，但并不是爸妈那种爱，也不是你和那个马尔福小子的爱。我爱安吉丽娜，是因为我爱弗雷德，安吉丽娜爱我也因为她爱弗雷德——而且与我和弗雷德是双胞胎，我们两个长得一模一样没关系。所以，罗尼，我告诉你这些就是想让你知道，能够为了真正的爱在一起是多么幸运的事，因为有些人在一起不过是为了填补生命里的空缺，是为了在寒冷的冬夜能够互相依偎，是为了想到某个人的时候身边有个会一起哭泣的人。”  
  
乔治在说这些话时语气一直平静而哀伤，但最终他用力捏了捏罗恩的肩膀，仿佛想借此传递那些埋藏在平静外壳之下的心情。“要是想的话你当然可以再在这里冻一会，但冻够了就回来吧，没人给家里施安全咒，更没人为你感到耻辱，罗恩。爸和珀西的确有点不安，但更多出于马尔福的身份，而不是你喜欢男人这件事；妈也并不是为了这些哭，她在为你感到不公平，一直边哭边念叨为什么这种无比困难的事总发生在你身上，并且为你以后没有自己的孩子而难过。至于金妮，我觉得她根本就是在气哈利没早点告诉她这件事。”  
  
“真的吗？”罗恩抬眼看向自己的哥哥，胸口因突然扩张开的强烈希冀而胀得几乎喘不过气，之前被他努力咽下的泪水终于肆意奔涌而出，尽管一流出眼眶就立刻被吹干了。“你们真的——真的不觉得我让咱家蒙羞之类的？”  
  
“说到蒙羞，让我数一数：咱爸是个知名麻瓜爱好者，各种糗事上过好几次报纸了；珀西曾经抛弃过整个家庭，差一点就彻底走偏；我和弗雷德在霍格沃茨根本没毕业，而且走之前炸了整个学校。所以，不，你和我们几个比起来级别还差得远呢，怎么也要像比尔一样找个狼人把脸啃掉一半才——”  
  
乔治的话没能说下去，因为罗恩猛地抬手紧紧抱住比自己矮了一个头的哥哥，直把对方勒得痛叫出声才收手。“多谢你。”他向后退了一步，有点尴尬地抬手抹掉在鼻尖冻成冰碴的鼻涕，而乔治只是又一次露出在罗恩小时候几乎意味着噩梦的狡猾笑容。  
  
“作为报偿，你在魔法把戏坊第一年只拿一半的工资好了。”  
  
罗恩的眼睛又一次瞪圆了。“所以你的意思是——”  
  
乔治神秘兮兮地笑了两声，却没再说什么，伸出胳膊搂住自己小弟弟的肩膀，兄弟两人转身一起朝陋居走去。  
  
***  
  
狭小昏暗的卧室在凌晨两点格外安静，能够听到的唯有两人交织起伏的浅浅呼吸。罗恩仰面躺在床上，枕头已经不知被他们丢去了哪里，脑袋下面垫着一团卷起来的毯子，而德拉科则直接枕着他的肩膀，手里把玩着那个银色蛇形发扣。罗恩本想当作圣诞礼物送出去，却又发觉自己根本等不及接下来的两星期，等刚才他们两个好容易喘匀气后立刻从床头柜里找了出来，直接递给德拉科。对方对罗恩的心急以及礼物本身没做过多评价，但一直把发扣紧紧攥在手里，那条小蛇乖巧盘在他的食指上任凭他随意摩挲。  
  
屋外天气虽冷，并且在入夜时分开始飘洒绵密雪花，但加过层层保温咒的公寓却温暖舒适，一屋之遥的小客厅里炉火噼啪，摇曳火光顺着卧室门投映在地板上。因刚才一番无比激烈的床上运动而冒出的汗已经慢慢消退，德拉科贴在他身上的赤裸皮肤也逐渐转凉，罗恩正想提议他们一起去泡个澡然后早点睡，但德拉科率先开口打破室内静谧。  
  
“我父亲要见你。”  
  
罗恩不由自主打了个寒颤，因为卢修斯·马尔福当然想见他。上周日在陋居发生的一幕幕还清晰刻在他眼皮后面。等他进门后，罗恩发现整个屋子里乱得正如乔治的形容：莫丽的眼泪哗哗淌得就像一直有人从旁边给她的眼睛施清水如泉，在旁边不停劝说的亚瑟光秃秃的脑门上滚落的汗珠也不比她的眼泪少；珀西瘫坐在旁边一张扶手椅上，喃喃自语为什么这种时候比尔和查理总能逃过一劫，而金妮溜去了厨房，正通过飞路网对绿火里苦着一张脸的哈利严刑逼供。  
  
莫丽在罗恩进门的瞬间一跃而起，抱住自己的小儿子又哭湿了整整一条袖子，压根没提性取向或者马尔福之类的事，只是一直抽噎着说只要罗恩快乐就好，他想什么时候回陋居吃馅饼都可以；亚瑟则在莫丽当晚头疼提早上床后把罗恩拽到一边，父子二人进行了罗恩二十多年人生里头一次严肃长谈，亚瑟把整件事前因后果全都问明白后对着壁炉里的火光沉吟不语许久，最终拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，动作虽轻但感觉起来却重如千钧。  
  
“这是条很难走的路。”亚瑟神色严肃，“你当真要和德拉科一起走下去，无论如何都不会后悔吗？”  
  
罗恩点点头，片刻后又摇了摇。“我知道此时此刻我想和他一起走下去，但我不能保证以后不会后悔。谁知道未来会发生什么事呢，或许他会后悔也不一定，但是没试过谁也不知道。”  
  
亚瑟又花了片刻打量他，逐渐露出感慨万千的沧桑微笑。“你什么时候长这么大，变得这么成熟了？在我记忆里你好像总是那个每晚缠着我下棋的小孩子，每次输了就一扁嘴要哭不哭的模样。”  
  
“你都当爷爷了，我自然也长大了。”罗恩凝视火光下亚瑟鬓角没那么显眼的白发，咽下心底一声叹息。“爸，我知道这事不仅对我来说很难，对你们也——咱家好不容易才摆脱了之前那些名声，走到今天这一步，我真的不想看到未来因为我而——”  
  
“别想这些有的没有。”亚瑟抬手在罗恩的后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，“要是我真的在乎所谓韦斯莱家的名声，我就不会去摆弄那些麻瓜的玩意，因为我知道部里那些鼻子朝天的人有多看不起我搞这些。名声对我来说从来都是可有可无的东西，对你的哥哥们还有金妮也都一样，包括你妈在内，她真的只在乎自己的孩子有没有吃饱穿暖，快不快乐。”  
  
“她还希望我以后能有自己的孩子。”罗恩的声音里带上点涩然。  
  
“她当然会这么希望，因为对她来说家里孩子越多越热闹开心，不然你以为我们年轻时为什么那样捉襟见肘还一口气生了七个？她会这么想也是怕你以后太孤独。况且——”亚瑟露出个古怪的神情，“卢修斯那老东西肯定不希望马尔福家的血统断在自己儿子手里吧？”  
  
罗恩终于忍不住笑出来，他爸爸和卢修斯的恩怨不知道为什么总是特别有意思。“他已经因为这事被德拉科气进过一次圣芒戈了。今天德拉科同样回去和他摊牌，但我真想不到他们还能说什么，或者怎么解决这件事。”  
  
亚瑟又盯着他看了一会，脸上的神情愈发古怪了。罗恩被他看得后背发毛，亚瑟才慢悠悠开口：“血脉里生育一直很困难但却传承了十个世纪的家族总有点不为人知的秘密，要我是你，以后去马尔福庄园肯定会格外小心某些吃食，饮料，奇怪的房间，地下暗门之类的。不过往好的方面想，要是你哪天突然消失了，我至少知道该去哪里找你。”  
  
回想到这里，罗恩又不由自主打了个寒颤，而德拉科似乎被他的反应逗笑了，在床上翻了个身，把尖尖下颌戳在罗恩的胸口，饶有兴致地打量他。“身为伟大的救世主好友、黄金三人组之一、史上最年轻的傲罗罗恩·韦斯莱莫非很怕我年老体衰的父亲？”  
  
罗恩耸了耸肩。“我倒是不怕你爸，但就是不知道该怎么和他相处——你妈妈也是。说实话光和你一个人打交道就够我头疼了，我真的不想同时面对三个马尔福。”  
  
“你只需要面对三个，而假如我去你家，我甚至不清楚自己要面对多少个韦斯莱。”  
  
“这倒是。”罗恩的手指落入德拉科披散下来的浅金色长发里，懒洋洋地梳理某些打结的地方。“顺便我妈说了，如果你今年不能回家过圣诞，欢迎你和我一起去陋居过。”  
  
“我暂时先不评价’陋居’算个什么名字——但我真的不敢想象你母亲这么快就接受我成为你们家的一份子。”  
  
“好吧，也许她原话不是这样，但她绝对不会把你扫地出门就是了。”罗恩扯了扯嘴角，“不过你还没告诉我上周日你究竟和你爸妈都谈了什么。”他们的确还没说过这个，这段时间的精神压力让他们一见面就立刻滚上了床，连说句话的功夫都没费。“而且我同样也不敢相信你爸竟然还会放你出门。”  
  
“我或许花了一晚上的时间解开了他给我卧室施的咒，不过我猜他早就料到我会跑来找你，而且——”他突然尴尬地移开眼神，侧过头把面颊贴在罗恩的胸口，“我母亲早就意识到我对你有点意思。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你还有波特以及格兰杰从庄园逃跑之后我崩溃了好一阵。”他言简意赅，显然不愿沉溺于那段往事，“母亲晚上一直陪我过夜，我大概在做噩梦时无意吐露了一些心事，但她一直没和我提过，直到这次才……但父亲真的又生了好一顿气，要不是母亲一直劝他，我可能的确会被他在庄园里关一段时间。”  
  
罗恩没有立刻接话，而是伸手把德拉科搂在怀里，又把被俩人压在身下的毯子扯过一角盖住他，这才开口：“所以，你爸想见我？”  
  
“对，而且越早越好。把他一个人丢在庄园只会让他不断生闷气，我真的不希望他再进一次圣芒戈了。”  
  
罗恩也不想把这事拖太久，因此当下立刻决定明天就和德拉科一起回马尔福庄园。他甚至用不着朝部里请假，因为这周一他已经向傲罗司的司长表明辞职意愿，尽管手续还没办完，他手头已经没有负责的案子，司里也开始给哈利寻找新搭档了。于是第二天一大早他爬起来后一顿收拾，冲澡刷牙刮胡子，又对着镜子纠结了十分钟自己的头发，等德拉科睡眼惺忪起床时他甚至把自己那身最贵的袍子都刷干净了。  
  
“你去Enchanté穿的就是这条袍子。”德拉科边给面包片抹果酱边评价道，“所以你果然只有一条过得去的袍子？”  
  
“我当然还可以穿傲罗袍去拜访你爸。”罗恩瞪他一眼。  
  
“可别。”德拉科朝他坏笑着眨了眨眼睛，“你的傲罗袍还是等着以后再用吧。”  
  
“我辞职后还有什么能用得到的地方？”  
  
“比如说，你难道不想在卧室里严刑拷问一个可怜弱小的前食死徒吗？”德拉科对他又眨了眨眼睛，笑得连面包片都拿不稳了，而要是罗恩没那么紧张，今天也没有大事要做，他肯定会当场扒下对方裤子告诉他什么叫严刑拷问。  
  
半个多小时后，两人一起在马尔福庄园的车道前幻影显形，罗恩的手被德拉科紧紧攥住。这当然不是他第一次来到这里，但上次“拜访”的记忆实在太过痛苦，他甚至不需要重回那间地牢就立刻回想起贝拉特里克斯扭曲的神情，格雷伯克腥臭炙热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，隔着一层石砖听到赫敏令人毛骨悚然的尖叫——  
  
“罗恩。”德拉科钳进他皮肤的手把他狠狠拽回现实，他的灰色眼睛懊恼又关切，紧紧皱起眉头，“那些都过去了。这里……现在这里只是我的家，只有我还有我的父母。”  
  
“以及一只白孔雀。”罗恩虚弱地朝紫杉树篱后面扬了扬下巴，而那只仪态万方的白孔雀立刻转过身用屁股对准他。“真糟糕，连你家的孔雀都不喜欢我。”  
  
“它谁都不喜欢。”德拉科说，“连我都被它啄过，它被我父亲宠坏了。”  
  
从这里到宅邸大门还有五分钟的路，两人踩着脚下咯吱作响的白色砾石，没再说什么。罗恩趁机从这个角度打量整个马尔福庄园。他不得不承认庄园非常气派，奢华体面的同时非常有历史沉淀感，能看出一代代人不断修缮保养的痕迹，但同时无论黑黝黝的花园还是有气无力的喷泉也都透出一股阴暗的死气沉沉。罗恩知道陋居的整个面积大概比不过宅邸一层楼，但比起这里他宁愿挤在自己那间小阁楼并且每天和地精作斗争。  
  
马尔福夫妇二人自然没有在宅邸大门亲自迎接他——罗恩真是想也不想劳他二位大驾，但他还是被砰的一声突然冒出来的一只家养小精灵吓了一跳，哪怕对方身上穿的不再只是条茶巾，而是正儿八经的衣服裤子。  
  
“欢迎回来，少爷。”这只长得特别像多比的家养小精灵用尖细的嗓音边鞠躬边问候，然后转向罗恩：“老爷吩咐让韦斯莱先生直接去他的书房，夫人叫您过去。”说完他又砰的一声消失了。  
  
“在你开口指责我们之前，让我先说明这只家养小精灵没有被虐待。无论父亲有多不情愿，在格兰杰的大力要求以及新出台的法条下我们有按月付它工资。”德拉科的语气有点无奈，“但它的确出生于马尔福庄园并且叫了我一辈子少爷，让它改口它能把我的卧室撞塌。”  
  
“你真的不用向我解释这种事。”罗恩让自己的思绪勉强从多比扭回德拉科身上，扯了扯嘴角，“我毕竟也是纯血巫师家庭长大的，况且你爸妈看起来都不是会自己做饭的人，总不能让他俩饿死吧？”  
  
德拉科仍然专注地看着他，眼中担忧未消，然后他推开宅邸大门，在金碧辉煌的门厅捏了捏罗恩的手：“父亲的书房穿过大厅左手第一间。”他掏出魔杖挥了一下，空气中立刻显现出一颗发着银光的小光球，朝他描述的位置缓慢飞去，“跟着光球走就行。我先上楼去找母亲了。”  
  
“我真的不需要抽出魔杖随时准备好盔甲护身吧？”罗恩开玩笑的语气愈发虚弱，而德拉科凝视他片刻，仰头亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
  
“别担心，”他轻声说，“父亲现在已经得罪不起你还有你们一家了。去和他好好聊聊，别说太难听的话，而无论他说什么也别放在心上，好吗？为了我？”  
  
“不为了你还为谁？”罗恩也低头碰了碰德拉科的嘴唇，“不过要是一会我尖叫的声音太响，可千万记得来救我。”  
  
跟着光球穿过大厅再次令罗恩胃里因不愉快的记忆而上下翻涌，他经过镀金镜子时瞥了一眼自己的形象，发现他脸色白得吓人，在红发映衬下几乎和德拉科的苍白皮肤有的一拼。他在镜子前停留片刻，抬手努力整理了一下乱糟糟的发梢。他深知马尔福夫妇无论如何都不会喜欢他，但他现在的确是为了德拉科做这件事，所以哪怕卢修斯对红发再不屑一顾，他也希望自己看上去能整洁大方一些。  
  
穿过大厅后书房立刻出现在眼前，而且厚重的木门并没关，而是大敞着露出里面依旧富丽堂皇的装饰，但罗恩的注意力全然被房间里那个人影吸引住了。他同样也有三年多没见过卢修斯·马尔福，对方此刻正侧对他站在一扇落地窗前，清早的阳光将他的轮廓清晰勾勒出来：他穿了件黑色居家长袍，比德拉科长了不少的淡金色长发披在身后，乍看上去和罗恩记忆中那个冷淡阴险的形象毫无二致，但他鬓角的颜色比发梢要浅得多，肩膀也略微朝前佝偻，再也不复曾经由地位与血统给予他的不可一世。  
  
他必定早就听到了罗恩的脚步声，却没朝他转头或者出声，于是罗恩礼貌地在门上敲了两下：“您想见我？”  
  
卢修斯终于扭头看过来，那双和德拉科一模一样却锐利沧桑太多的灰色眼睛漠然盯着他。“罗恩·韦斯莱。”他几乎叹息着念出罗恩的名字，“看来风水的确轮流转，轮到韦斯莱家兴旺发达了。我本来以为你会穿得破破烂烂出现在我的庄园。”  
  
“您想见我究竟有什么事？”罗恩没在意他的羞辱，也不打算和他兜圈子。德拉科说的没错，卢修斯现在的确得罪不起他。  
  
“怎么，一个当父亲的想见见让自己唯一的儿子置家族传承于不顾、放弃一切的情人都不行？”卢修斯冷哼一声，用手里的蛇头手杖指了指书桌前一张单人扶手椅。“坐下，韦斯莱家的小子，我当然有事情要和你说。”  
  
卢修斯的话虽然冷淡但很有道理，因此罗恩乖乖走到扶手椅前坐下。他这辈子从来没坐过这么软的椅子，简直要把他整个人吞下去，而片刻后在书桌另一侧落座的卢修斯不知什么原因比他高了一个头，居高临下阴沉地俯视他。罗恩猜这就是对方想要的效果。  
  
“你大概能猜到我叫你来想说什么。”又注视他片刻后卢修斯悠然开口，而罗恩忍下耸肩的冲动。  
  
“我只能猜到你想让我立刻和德拉科分手，并且以后再也不要出现在他的面前。”  
  
“你猜的倒也不错。”卢修斯冰冷的语气像蛇一样悄悄爬上罗恩的脊背，“但如果我真的想让你离开我的儿子，我根本不需要费这些周折，一道强力一忘皆空就可以让他彻底忘记你，有些魔药也能达到同样功效。没了你们之间的过往，你以为德拉科还会对像你这样的人多看一眼吗？”  
  
他说得轻巧淡然，但罗恩的后背立刻被冷汗浸湿了，手指下意识紧紧抠住椅子的木质扶手。他毫无疑问卢修斯绝对干得出这种事，但是……  
  
“但是如果你还把我当成那种为了自己的欲望与执念不顾一切，甚至愿意牺牲唯一儿子幸福的父亲，那只能说你贫瘠的脑瓜哪怕经过战争洗礼却依旧空得像你们家在古灵阁的金库。”卢修斯讥讽地瞥了他一眼，就好像他完全看穿了罗恩脑子里在想什么。“德拉科对我和我的妻子来说意味着一切。如果没有他，所谓马尔福家族的千年传承积蓄等我们过世后固然只会落入他手，但德拉科同样是我们花了二十年珍爱培育的儿子，是我们的骨中骨，肉中肉。我们甚至能为了他违背黑魔头的指令，自然也能为了他接受——接受一个来自韦斯莱家的儿子。”  
  
他把最后那个词在嘴里吐出来的时候简直在咬牙切齿，想要亲口把这个“韦斯莱家的儿子”咬碎，但罗恩此刻除了如释重负、死里逃生的头晕目眩外什么都感觉不到了。他陷在扶手椅里只觉得自己又一次灵魂出窍，但这次却是欢欣雀跃，飘在半空中的灵魂旁边一大堆载歌载舞的媚娃那种。卢修斯又眯眼凝视他片刻，大概罗恩此刻的表情实在太过令他不忍卒视，他猛地起身走到房间后面一个深色木柜旁边，从里面取出一个装了一大半琥珀色液体的瓶子，给自己倒了二指宽后又看向罗恩。  
  
“想要点马尔福家私酿的纯麦芽威士忌吗，韦斯莱？”  
  
罗恩刚觉得自己现在的确像需要点酒精，就立刻想起亚瑟古怪的表情，猛地坐直身体。“不用了，谢谢。”卢修斯哼了一声，大概意味着韦斯莱家的人的确不识抬举，然后举杯一口喝了个干净。  
  
“至于我真正想同你说的事情，韦斯莱，我觉得哪怕是你的脑子到现在也应该已经想到了。”卢修斯放下杯子后再次把目光落回罗恩身上，但这次终于带上淡淡的杀气。“马尔福家的确不复从前，但也没有彻底破败，家底还在。假如你有天抛弃德拉科，背叛他，伤害他，甚至让他不高兴，我在此起誓你根本不会察觉到自己死亡的瞬间——或者我会让你的死亡尽可能漫长地维持下去，到时候我和纳西莎都会很乐意替你做出选择。你听明白了吗？”  
  
罗恩知道自己绝对不会主动做出这些伤害德拉科的事，但他还是忍不住在卢修斯冰冷锋利的瞪视下吞咽了一下喉咙。他没有说上几句顺耳的话做保证，因为他知道卢修斯并不需要听到那些，于是只严肃缓慢地点了点头。  
  
“很好。”卢修斯重新走回书桌后坐下，“你还有什么想对我说的吗？没有的话可以离开我的书房了——或者离开庄园也可以，没人会拦你。”  
  
罗恩的确有很多想问他的事，顷刻间各种各样稀奇古怪的念头划过他的脑海，像是真的有家养小精灵在你睡觉的时候托着你的头发吗，或者能不能行行好告诉我你们为了让德拉科有个后代准备谋划什么，但他突然间意识到自己一直以来最想知道的问题。  
  
“你为什么没在德拉科小时候教他下巫师棋？”  
  
从卢修斯的表情判断，他的确没预料到罗恩会问他这个。他甚至垂下眼睛思索片刻才终于开口：“我曾经在霍格沃茨见过你父亲同别人下巫师棋。”  
  
罗恩完全不知道这和亚瑟有什么关系，但他并没有打断卢修斯的讲述，继续安静地听下去。“你父亲比我年长四岁，当我第一次见到他时他已经是高年级学生，而且他的棋艺在霍格沃茨颇负盛名。我不知道德拉科是否告诉过你马尔福家藏有许多珍贵棋盘，那些大多都由我父亲与祖父收藏，因为他们非常热爱下棋，也自然从小就培养我这一兴趣爱好。我在入学前一直以为自己在棋艺上很有天分，但在看过你父亲下棋后才明白什么是人外有人。此后我再也没有对外人宣扬过自己喜欢下巫师棋，因为马尔福家的继承人不能有缺点，任何不如人的地方都会遭致其他家族的弱视与嘲讽。”  
  
“所以你不教德拉科也是因为这个？”  
  
“这是一方面原因。”卢修斯说，“另一方面则在于德拉科从小就是个心地柔软的孩子，他天性缺乏能做大事、下决定的果断刚毅——或者在你们格兰芬多的眼里，缺乏那种不顾一切的狠毒劲儿。这种性格可以靠后天培养掩盖，但在棋局上绝对会彻底暴露出来，所以我压根没打算教他下棋。”他讲述到这里声音逐渐低落下去，似乎陷入回忆：“但我一直都知道他很渴望同我学下棋，并且因为我不能满足他这个要求而失落。或许——”  
  
罗恩注视着卢修斯在此之前从桌前站起身，走到书房另一侧书柜的雕花玻璃门前，用手杖一端点了点玻璃后打开门，从里面小心翼翼取出一套看起来价值连城的巫师棋之后把它们放在罗恩面前。罗恩着迷地看着面前不知道由什么材料雕成但泛出柔和宝石光彩的棋子和棋盘，甚至不经同意就下意识伸手碰了碰梳着优雅高髻头戴璀璨王冠的白皇后，而宝石小人矜持瞥了卢修斯一眼，嫌弃地扭头躲开罗恩的手指头。  
  
“据说你棋艺也很不错？”卢修斯问。  
  
“对，我和我爸学的下棋。”罗恩心不在焉地回答，还在欣赏棋子的雕工，“和同龄人下我暂时还没输过。”  
  
“那我猜你当德拉科的巫师棋老师大概够格了。”卢修斯这句话让罗恩瞪大眼睛抬头望向他，几乎以为他在开玩笑，但卢修斯只露出和白皇后非常类似的矜持表情。“这个棋盘就给你们用吧。我真不想看到德拉科学下棋还要用你们家不知道传了多少代人的破烂棋盘。”  
  
卢修斯的确没在开玩笑，几分钟后罗恩离开他的书房时手里小心翼翼捧着这副巫师棋，恨不得赶紧幻影移形回家好好收藏起来，生怕自己一不小心磕破个角，所以根本没注意到自己顺着走廊回到了门厅。房间空无一人，德拉科也不知道去哪里了，他不想贸然上楼，却也不愿在这里一个人傻站着，犹豫片刻还是推门而出，准备去看看那座紫杉树篱后面的喷泉。  
  
他只在那座用白色大理石雕成马尔福家纹章样式的喷泉旁站了几分钟，就听到由远及近的脚步踩着砾石沙沙作响，转头时看到德拉科朝他走过来，脸上带着轻松的笑。  
  
“我没听到尖叫，”他微笑着在罗恩身旁站定，“但从母亲的卧室窗口看到你出门来了，于是过来看看你究竟被父亲伤成什么样了。”他的目光落在罗恩手里的棋盘上，惊讶地挑了挑眉毛：“结果他不仅没对你施钻心剜骨，还送了你个——礼物？”  
  
“事实上，这礼物是他送给我们两个的。”罗恩把棋盘递给他，同样微笑注视着德拉科用手指轻轻拂过棋盘光滑圆润的边角，表情介于惊讶与喜悦之间，“他被我们的爱情故事深深感动，主动提出用这个棋盘作为他祝福的体现，希望我们能像一幅棋盘里的白子和黑子一样——”  
  
“你编故事的时候听起来真的特别假，你知道吧？”  
  
“哦，所以当时是谁被吓跑了后编了个自己在罗马尼亚大战吸血鬼与狼人的故事？”时至今日罗恩想到那段对话还是忍不住笑出声，而德拉科也忍俊不禁抬起头，灰色眼睛因笑意而闪闪发亮。  
  
“要不是知道我母亲正在窗帘后面盯着我们看，我真的很想吻你。”他轻声说。  
  
“让她看吧。”罗恩抬手揽住德拉科的腰，把他拖到自己面前，“既然我们两边家里都不反对，我猜以后我们可以开始展示给更多人了，就让你妈妈当第一个受害者吧。”


	8. 尾声

“要知道，你至今还没告诉我你究竟从谁那里拿到那本传讯录。”  
  
八月末尾的午后骄阳似火，对角巷赶在开学前购置书籍文具的霍格沃茨学生与家长们更是让空气都变得愈发焦灼。罗恩为了庆祝今早德拉科终于收到猫头鹰带来的N.E.W.T.考试成绩单，特意和乔治请了一天假，带他去Enchanté吃了顿像模像样的午餐。吃完后两人没立刻幻影移形回家，而是去福洛林冰淇凌店要了两个甜筒当作附加甜点，罗恩惯例一个酸奶球一个芒果球，而德拉科则偏爱开心果口味。两人坐在店外的小桌子旁，嘴巴被冰冷的奶油堵住说不出话，不约而同观察起周围熙熙攘攘的人群，罗恩在看到一个从身旁经过的孩子臂弯里抱着的那一沓羊皮纸本子时突然想到这件事。  
  
他本来就是随口一问，没指望德拉科正式回答，毕竟对方过去半年多的时间里一直对这件事闭口不谈，但德拉科咽下嘴里的冰激凌，有点狡黠地咧嘴一笑。  
  
“当然是从通知我你受伤的那个人那里。”  
  
哦对，这也是个未解之谜，罗恩同样到现在都不清楚德拉科当时怎样那么快就知道自己出任务受伤了。他朝德拉科扬起眉毛，等待着对方揭露马尔福家安插在魔法部内鬼之类的惊天秘密，而德拉科只是轻笑一声：“其实不是什么特别了不起的事。是潘西告诉我的。”  
  
“潘西？”罗恩的眉毛飞进了刘海里，“潘西·帕金森？”  
  
“我就知道你们谁都没注意到，不过潘西从去年开始一直在魔法部当前台秘书。”  
  
罗恩那些傲罗时代已经开始模糊的记忆随着德拉科的解释慢慢浮现在眼前，他似乎的确记得一楼电梯前那个桌子后面经常坐着个黑发女性，但对方总是低头不知道在忙什么，所以他从来没在意过她长什么样子。  
  
“等等，她为什么会去魔法部工作？”  
  
“哪怕她出身斯莱特林，她的家族也和伏地魔没有直接关系。”德拉科时至今日已经能够顺畅说出那个人的名字，多亏了罗恩那些夜半时分特别夸张的冒险故事，“她……虽然在霍格沃茨之战的时候表现很糟糕，但她那时候也像其他人一样被吓坏了，不由自主做出最有利于自己的选择而已。”  
  
“是啊，战争之中大家或多或少都会因恐惧做出蠢事。”罗恩自然也向德拉科讲过自己曾经怎样在魂器的影响下抛弃了哈利与赫敏，德拉科则向他描述伏地魔如何盘踞整个马尔福庄园并把他的家变为虐杀地狱。那些都是令人痛苦自责甚至哭泣流泪的故事，但他们都觉得对方应该知道自己曾经做过什么、是怎样的人，他们没有任何需要掩瞒的过往。“不过我还是不明白赫敏制作的传讯录怎样跑到她手上，她又怎么把它给了你。”  
  
“潘西是在学校里唯一知道我取向的人。”德拉科有些不自在地承认，“我在六年级时因为各种压力对她态度很糟糕，她越缠着我，我越烦得厉害，有次对她吼的时候不小心脱口而出。我事后威胁她绝对不能说出去，她也没再提起过，但我只能庆幸她并没有因此对我抱有芥蒂，并且给了我最需要的东西。”  
  
“但赫敏和潘西？她俩什么时候又有了这种交情？”罗恩皱了皱脸，“我只能说女人真的太可怕了，太深藏不露了。”  
  
“我完全同意。”德拉科笑着回答，“潘西先不提，也就只有格兰杰能为了给你找对象设计并且制作出这种东西，同时还不声不响吸引了那么多人。”  
  
德拉科说得的确没错，将近一年之后传讯录的持有者已经接近三百人，并且不再局限于纯血或者英国境内的巫师，同样在整个欧洲大陆扩散开来。罗恩虽然没再通过传讯录和任何人聊过，但自我介绍页面已经出现了不少来自布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的毕业生，其中威克多尔·克鲁姆的作用不容小觑，他的粉丝俱乐部里这种有特殊需要的人一抓一大把，传讯录一下子就推广开了。  
  
“赫敏曾经把像我们这样的人比喻成家养小精灵，”罗恩笑着看到德拉科的嘴角猛地抽搐了几下，“她说我们同样遭受长期压迫，并且希望我能做为精神领袖引导巫师界的这场变革。”  
  
“你的确很合适。”德拉科微笑回答，“而且这不正好是你最需要的注意力嘛，韦斯莱。虽然不再继续当傲罗了，但当个精神领袖也很不错。”  
  
他们隔着一张小桌子四目相对，德拉科的眼睛在明媚阳光的映照下灰得澄澈，里面连一丝阴霾都看不见，浅金色的马尾辫从一侧肩膀垂下来，银色的蛇形发扣同样在阳光下熠熠生辉。他整个人看起来完美极了，无论衣着还是发饰，唯独嘴唇上沾了一点灰绿色的开心果味奶油。  
  
而罗恩决心亲自抹掉这点缺陷，于是他朝前倾过身，对德拉科说：“那么你准备好和我一起成为巫师界的大卫·鲍伊了吗？”  
  
“谁？”  
  
罗恩依旧不知道，因此没有回答，下一秒他已经当着对角巷熙攘喧闹的人群越过小桌子吻上德拉科微微张开的冰凉嘴唇。他似乎听到身旁有人在倒吸冷气，有人发出惊呼，不少人都在用绝非赞赏的语调喊出他的名字，但他根本不在乎，哪怕他知道这会是载入英国巫师界史册的一刻，罗恩只希望他和德拉科手里的冰激凌别化得太快。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
